The Many Wives of Naruto
by GDW311
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting Naruto marrying different women. No Lemons but maybe some adult situations. I own nothing.
1. Naruto x Sara

**Sara**

 **AN**

This is a new series of one-shots depicting Naruto winding up with different women, I just want to make one thing clear Hinata will not be one of these women, as she and Naruto are Canon and I want this to be about some of the other women Naruto could've wound up with, not all of them are Canon however but I like them for one reason or another. So first up is Sara, now this isn't the Sara from the film but her daughter who is also called Sara.

Team Seven are leaving the ruins of Roran when they see a caravan of travellers, one of the travellers a beautiful girl around their age with light red hair is approaching them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks unable to keep his eyes from the beauty before him.

"My name is Sara, I felt a disturbance in the Ryumyaku so I came to investigate." Sara says.

Team Seven then notice Sara is holding a Chakra Blade which looks like the one Naruto had. Naruto checks where his was and finds it missing.

"Where did you get that?" Yamato asks.

"My mother gave it to me, she had a dream that a hero appeared before her and gave it to her, when she awoke she found the blade in her hands. During the war my mother was able to save our people with it, when she passed away she gave me this blade so that I could continue to protect our people." Sara says.

Team Seven are stunned by the story they just heard, Sara then begins to walk away back to her caravan.

"Weird I think I've seen her before." Naruto says.

Sakura turns a glare on her blonde teammate and prepares to lay into him, but then Naruto begins moving toward Sara as though in a trance. Naruto can't explain it to himself, but he wants to get to know this girl. He's never even seen her before today and yet she has invaded his mind.

"Excuse me but I was wondering, if we could be pen pals?" Naruto asks.

" _Goddammit that was lame."_ Naruto thinks.

Sara turns around and raises her eyebrow at Naruto as if asking why.

"Well I don't really know much about the world, and I figured since your travellers you could write to me and tell me what it's like." Naruto says.

Sara smiles a reassuring smile.

"Sure thing let me get a map and a time table of where and when we should get to places." Sara says.

"Okay." Naruto says.

Sara enters her caravan and comes out moments later, handing Naruto a map of her caravans travel routes and when they should arrive at each location.

"Thank you." Naruto says.

"No problem I look forward to hearing from you." Sara says.

The caravans then begin moving and Sara and Naruto wave goodbye to each other, while this was going on Sakura looked on shell shocked by what she witnessed.

(Scene Break)

For many months Sara and Naruto kept in contact with each other, Naruto would ask about the places she's been to, Sara would tell him and ask him what he's been up to. When The Fourth Great Ninja War had been declared over, Sara decided to go and see Naruto who had fought in the war. Upon entering his hospital room, which is also occupied by Sasuke Uchiha, Sara is shocked by the injuries he has received.

"Sara you're here?" Naruto asks.

"Of course I am, I had to make sure my penpal is okay." Sara says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the pairs interaction.

"Oh where are my manners, Sasuke this is Sara, Sara this is Sasuke Uchiha my best friend." Naruto says.

Sara bows her head in greeting and Sasuke does the same.

"So how did you two meet?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto and Sara then tell Sasuke how they met, which confuses and intrigues him.

"So how long are you staying in Konoha?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe a week." Sara says.

"Oh." Naruto says sounding sad.

Sasuke picks this up and becomes amused by what he is seeing, deciding to help his 'brother' out Sasuke comes up with a play.

"Hey Naruto why don't you show Sara around." Sasuke says.

Naruto and Sara look at Sasuke in confusion so he elaborates.

"I'll make a Shadow Clone and have it Transform into you, that way you can show Sara around." Sasuke says.

"That's a great idea Sasuke." Naruto says.

"But aren't you supposed to be recovering?" Sara asks.

"I'm fine Sara I heal pretty quickly, their just keeping me in to be mean." Naruto says.

"Well okay then." Sara says.

Naruto grins he then leaps out of bed, grabs Sara's hand and runs out of the hospital with her, Sasuke then makes a Shadow Clone and has it Transform into Naruto the clone then gets into Naruto's bed.

(Scene Break)

The first place Naruto takes Sara to is Ichiraku Ramen.

"This place has the best food in the whole Elemental Nations." Naruto says.

"A ramen stand?" Sara questions.

"Not just any ramen, Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto says.

"What's the difference?" Sara asks.

"You'll see." Naruto says.

The two enter the stand and are greeted by Teuchi and Ayame.

"Welcome." Ayame says.

"Hello Naruto shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Teuchi asks.

"I'm fine there was no need for me to stay." Naruto says.

Teuchi and Ayame shake their heads in amusement, before noticing Naruto's friend.

"So Naruto who's your friend?" Ayame asks.

"This is Sara, I met her a few months ago and we've been penpals ever since, she came to visit me to see if I was okay." Naruto says.

Both Teuchi and Ayame are surprised by this, before getting over their shock.

"So what will you two be having?" Teuchi asks.

Naruto orders the usual while Sara has a miso ramen. Upon tasting the miso ramen, Sara's mouth explodes with flavours never in her life has she tasted anything so good in her life, she begins devouring the ramen with the same enthusiasm as Naruto. Soon Naruto has eaten nineteen bowls of ramen and Sara has eaten five, both are completely stuffed. After paying for their meal Naruto then takes Sara to other places around Konoha, including the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the Academy, the Hokage Tower and the Hokage Mountain.

(Scene Break)

The sun is setting over the village of Konoha and Naruto has taken Sara to his favourite spot in the village, the top of his father's head on the Hokage Mountain.

"Wow the view from here is so beautiful." Sara says.

"Yeah it is, this place is my favourite place in the village, whenever I needed time to think I would come up here to reflect." Naruto says.

"Why here?" Sara asks.

"When I was growing up I heard how great the Fourth Hokage was, so I made him my idol and swore to surpass him. So whenever things got tough in my life I would come up here and think what would the fourth do in my position. Recently I found out he's my father." Naruto says.

Sara becomes floored by this, not expecting Naruto to be the son of Minato Namikaze. Then again looking closely at Naruto and seeing the resemblance between him and the Yellow Flash, it makes her wonder how it isn't a bigger known fact.

Suddenly Naruto pales as an ominous presence makes itself known, turning around Naruto comes face to face with a very angry Tsunade and Sakura.

"Hey there Granny Tsunade and Sakura." Naruto says nervously.

"Hello Naruto. Why aren't you in the hospital?" Tsunade asks.

"Well my penpal Sara came to visit and she's only here for a week, and she really wanted to see Konoha so I thought I'd take a day out of my recovery to show her around." Naruto says.

Tsunade and Sakura look at Sara, Tsunade had heard about Sara from Sakura and Yamato but is surprised she is here, Sakura mean while is also shocked that Sara came to Konoha.

"Why is she here?" Sakura asks.

"I heard Naruto had got injured fighting in the war, so I came to see him." Sara says.

Tsunade decides to get things back on track.

"Look Naruto it's really sweet you decided to show your friend around Konoha, but your still recovering so you will get your ass back to hospital right now." Tsunade says.

"But granny I feel fine." Naruto says.

"Naruto Lady Tsunade knows what's best, and what's best for you is to rest until your fully healed." Sakura says.

Naruto looks ready to object but Sara cuts him of.

"Naruto they're right, you've already shown me around Konoha so now just rest up in the hospital. I'll visit you everyday as long as I'm in Konoha." Sara says.

Naruto hearing this relents to the shock of Tsunade and Sakura. As Naruto is escorted back to the hospital, Tsunade can't help but wish that Sara would remain in Konoha as this is the most compliant she's ever seen Naruto.

(Scene Break)

Six days have passed since Sara arrived in Konoha, she visited Naruto everyday like she promised. During her visits, her and Naruto got closer to one another and soon Sara was dreading the day when she and her people would leave, likewise Naruto was also dreading her leaving as he has outgrown his crush on Sakura, and has started to get feelings for Sara.

The night before she is scheduled to leave one of her closests friends and top advisor, Hideki Fujioka decides to have a word with Sara. For months he had seen Sara receive letters from Naruto, and had seen her face light up with each one. Then they got to Konoha and he'd never seen her so happy, her face beaming with each visit to Naruto, only to become depressed when she realized they'll be leaving soon.

"Lady Sara for years our people have been wanderers, travelling from place to place but never staying in one place for long. Lately I've noticed a change in you, you've always been free spirited and loved exploring, the fact that we never used to stay in one place was a joy to you. However I've noticed that this time there is no joy but sadness and I think I know why, it's because of that boy Naruto you've become attached to him in a way that you haven't with anyone else you've met on our travels, making you want to stay am I right." Hideki says.

Sara is shocked that Hideki read her so well, but then the man had raised her after her parents death acting as a father, uncle and grandfather all rolled into one.

"Your right Hideki." Sara says.

"So why don't we stay here in Konoha?" Hideki asks.

Sara is shocked by such a suggestion.

"Hideki I can't do that our people are nomads, wanderers we lost our home with Roran, it wouldn't be fair to burden another nation with our refugees." Sara says.

"Lady Sara our people are tired of wandering the nations, I've been meaning to bring it up with you for a while but couldn't find it in myself. However I believe the perfect excuse has arrived for me to broach the subject." Hideki says.

Sara is shocked by what Hideki says, she hasn't noticed her peoples longing for a permanent home as she was to focused on travelling and seeing the world, how selfish of her.

"But Konoha is a Ninja village, you know how hard it is to even enter one let alone be allowed to move into one." Sara says.

"True but even if all of us are unable to stay in Konoha, you should be able to." Hideki says.

Sara is shocked by what Hideki says once again, this time though she is a little angry. Not on her watch would her people be seperated like that.

"Our people aren't being seperated like that, I'll go see the Hokage tomorrow and work out a deal that'll allow us all to stay in Konoha." Sara says.

Hideki is shocked by the determination Sara is showing, before smirking as she is reminding him of her mother.

(Scene Break)

It was surprisingly easy to convince Lady Tsunade to allow her people to remain in Konoha, the paperwork was also surprisingly processed quickly. Unknown to Sara, Tsunade had been anticipating Sara wanting to remain in Konoha with her people, and had been getting the ball rolling in preparation for Sara asking for refuge in Konoha for her and her people.

Sara was so happy that she and her people finally had a permanent home, she was also happy that she could stay with Naruto, that when she saw him and told him the news it was with the biggest grin on her face ever. Naruto was also happy that Sara was staying in Konoha that when he was told the news, he leapt out of bed and hugged Sara tightly making her blush, Naruto also blushed when he realized what he was doing, Sasuke just found the situation hilarious.

For the next couple of years Naruto and Sara grew closer to one another much to the ire of Naruto's fan club, the two eventually became an official couple after two years. Sasuke and Sakura would also get together, Ino got with Sai, Tenten got with Lee, Hinata moved on from Naruto and got with Shino, Kiba found love with Tamaki, Shikamaru and Temari finally stopped living in denial and got together, but the biggest shock was Choji and Karui getting together.

A few years later Naruto and Sara were wed, a few months later she gave birth to a son named Takeshi Uzumaki. Naruto couldn't believe how his life had turned out, as a child he was scorned and hated by the village now he was it's beloved hero, he was also married to a beautiful woman and had a son he was also due to start his Hokage training soon so all in all, his life turned out great.


	2. Naruto x Isaribi

**Isaribi**

 **AN**

And here we have Isaribi from one of Part ones filler Arcs.

Isaribi couldn't help but smile in pure happiness, it had taken close to three years but she was finally cured from all of the things Amachi did to her. What was more Tsunade had granted her asylum in Konoha, making her a citizen of Konoha and allowing her a fresh start.

As Isaribi is wandering through the village, she hears a voice she hasn't heard for close to three years, upon hearing that voice her breath hitches and her heart starts beating faster, she rushes over to where the voice is and is greeted to the sight of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto the one who had saved her three years ago, who brought her to Konoha so Tsunade could cure her, who was responsible for her fresh start, who had left shortly after bringing her to Konoha so he could get stronger, he had finally returned literally the same day she was cured. He had changed since he left, he was now taller by a great deal and had lost all his baby fat, his outfit was different as well the orange was still there but more subdued, and the blue trim was replaced with black.

Naruto is standing on a telephone pole looking over the village of Konoha, as he looks down he spots someone he hasn't seen in close to three years, but she has changed greatly, for one she was no longer wearing bandages indicating she no longer has scales, she's also grown several inches, and has become a lot curvier. Naruto grins upon seeing her and jumps down to her.

"Hey Isaribi." Naruto says greeting her.

"Hey Naruto." Isaribi greets in kind.

"When did you get cured?" Naruto asks.

"Today." Isaribi says.

"Whoa really? What a coincidence you getting cured the day I return." Naruto says.

"Yeah it is a strange coincidence but I'm not complaining." Isaribi says.

"Naruto?" The voice of Sakura asks.

Naruto and Isaribi turn to see Sakura Haruno staring at them in surprise, well more like staring at Naruto. Isaribi notices the look and frowns at Sakura.

"It is you. When did you get back?" Sakura asks.

"Just now." Naruto responds.

Naruto looks over Sakura and notices the changes in her appearance, she was taller but he was now taller than her, she was also curvier and her hair was now more evened out but still kept at shoulder length, her outfit was also different showing of more skin. Sakura notices Naruto looking her over and blushes a bit.

"So Naruto. Do I look more womanly now?" Sakura asks in a seductive manner.

Isaribi mentally seethes at Sakura's actions, Naruto grins at Sakura.

"You the look the same as always Sakura." Naruto says making a nice guy pose.

Sakura dead pans at Naruto, Jiraiya who has been observing the trio mentally facepalms at his students denseness, Isaribi is slightly miffed on Sakura's behalf since as a woman, she knows that when a woman wants a compliment but doesn't get one it can sting, but that part of her is eclipsed by satisfaction that Naruto didn't take the bait.

Sakura fumes angrily at Naruto before punching him in the jaw sending him flying.

"What did I do?" Naruto asks hurt.

"Smooth kid very smooth." Jiraiya says.

Isaribi goes over and helps Naruto up, Sakura notices this and mentally frowns at Isaribi, Jiraiya notices this and decides to intervene.

"Okay that's enough of the comedy sketch, Naruto we have to go and report to Tsunade." Jiraiya says.

"Okay Pervy Sage." Naruto says making Jiraiya grumble.

"I have to go and see her as well." Sakura says.

Isaribi is sad that she can't spend more time with Naruto.

"Hey Isaribi. After I see Granny Tsunade do you wanna get something to eat and catch up?" Naruto asks.

Isaribi immediately brightens up while Sakura becomes shell shocked.

"Yes." Isaribi says.

"Okay see you later." Naruto says leaving for The Hokage Tower.

(Scene Break)

The following months Naruto and Isaribi spent a lot of time together, much to the chagrin of Sakura and Hinata, though their duties often meant they couldn't interfere much. Naruto was given many missions after his return with a two sticking out in particular, the first was when his close friend and newly made Kazekage Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were sent to rescue him with Team Gai backing them up, the mission had been successful.

The next was when Naruto, Sakura, their new teammate Sai and new team leader Yamato were sent to capture a spy that was working for Sasori who was in Orochimaru's ranks, the mission was a failure and Naruto had actually lost control of himself to the Kyubi, fortunately no one was seriously hurt.

After that Naruto began training to master his elemental affinity which was wind, during that time two members of the Akatsuki attacked the fire temple killing many of the monks, the twenty legions were sent out to catch them but they failed with Asuma Sarutobi getting killed in the process. When Naruto heard the news he was devastated and blamed himself.

Isaribi is currently making her way to Naruto's apartment, she was on a mission. Ever since Asuma's funeral Naruto hasn't been seen by anyone and it scared her slightly. Getting to his door Isaribi begins knocking but after receiving no answer she decides to kick the door down, Isaribi looks around the apartment and spots Naruto lying in his bed.

"Naruto?" Isaribi asks.

Naruto doesn't answer, so Isaribi goes over to him. Naruto senses her approach and decides to sit up, Isaribi freezes upon looking at Naruto. Naruto who is normally all smiles and sunshine, is now miserably and gloomy, his eyes that are normally full of life are now dead and bloodshot, his face is also stained with dried tears.

"Hey Isaribi what are you doing here?" Naruto asks in a hollow dead voice.

Isaribi's heart breaks upon seeing him in such a condition.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you, no one has seen you since the funeral and people it made me worry." Isaribi says.

Naruto remains silent his face blank.

"So what's got you in this state? I wasn't aware you and Asuma were that close." Isaribi says.

"It's my fault he died." Naruto says.

"No it's not." Isaribi says having an idea now why he's in this state.

"Yes it is, those Akatsuki were looking for me and Asuma-Sensei was killed by them." Naruto says.

"Naruto no one is blaming you for Asuma's death, the only one who is, is you." Isaribi says.

Naruto ignores her however content to ramble.

"I overheard a couple of people talking about Kurenai-Sensei being pregnant with Asuma-Sensei's child, now that child will grow up without a father because of me. How can I ever face Kurenai-Sensei or their child knowing I'm responsible for them losing a lover and a father." Naruto says.

Isaribi listens as Naruto rambles unsure of what to do, when suddenly a new voice makes itself known.

"It's not your fault Naruto." The voice of Kurenai says.

Naruto and Isaribi look over in shock at hearing Kurenai's voice, Naruto's eyes widen in fear at seeing her, Kurenai see's this and frowns.

"I don't blame you for what happened, so please don't burden yourself with guilt when you have enough burdens on your shoulders already." Kurenai says.

Naruto looks shocked at Kurenai and there is also a hint of relief in his eyes as well.

"Really? You mean it?" Naruto asks.

"Yes I do Naruto." Kurenai says.

Kurenai then embraces Naruto in a hug that has so many feelings in it, Naruto is stunned at first before returning the hug and letting lose all his emotions on Kurenai's shoulder. Isaribi looks on in happiness that Naruto isn't blaming himself anymore, but is also slightly sad that it wasn't her that helped him. But maybe it's better this way, as Naruto needed to hear it from someone like Kurenai so he could truly see he wasn't being blamed.

(Scene Break)

After that Naruto threw himself into his training, determined to master his element and create his newest Jutsu. When the two Akatsuki who killed Asuma returned Team Ten with Kakashi went out to meet them, Team Seven followed shortly after to back them up. Naruto was able to kill the one called Kakazu with his newly created Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, while Shikamaru incapacitated Hidan by burying him alive.

After that Konoha entered a period of peace for a while, news however came that Sasuke had betrayed and killed Orochimaru and was forming a team to track and kill Itachi. So Tsunade decided to send out Team's Seven and Eight, in the hopes of finding Sasuke and returning him to Konoha.

The mission however failed, Sasuke was able to find and kill Itachi and then vanished along with his team, leading to a very dejected Naruto returning to Konoha. However for Naruto the worst was yet to come, while he was away Jiraiya had discovered the location for the Akatsuki's leader and went to confront him alone, Jiraiya did not survive the encounter.

When Naruto heard the news he was devastated more so than when Asuma died, so much so he verbally lashed out at Tsunade. Isaribi upon hearing of this immediately went to find Naruto but couldn't find him anywhere, not at his apartment, not at Ichiraku's, not even at the Hokage Mountain. Eventually though Isaribi found him at night he was in a clearing gazing up at the stars.

"What are doing here Isaribi?" Naruto asks having sensed her approaching.

"I came because I was worried about you." Isaribi says.

Naruto doesn't respond and Isaribi decides to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry about Lord Jiraiya." Isaribi says.

"I wanted him to see me become Hokage, so that I could make him proud that all the effort he put into training me was worth it." Naruto says.

"Oh Naruto you didn't have to become Hokage to make Lord Jiraiya proud, he was already proud of you. Everytime he was in Konoha he was always boasting about how great you were, how he thought of you as a grandson. So trust me he was immensely proud of you." Isaribi says.

Naruto looks at Isaribi in surprise, before fresh tears enter his eyes. Isaribi allows Naruto to cry on her shoulder while she rubs his back, all the while she keeps her gaze on the stars above.

(Scene Break)

Shortly after Naruto helped the cryptical analysis team crack a code left by Lord Jiraiya, then he left for Mount Myoboku to go through Senjutsu training. A month later Pein attacked Konoha.

It was a complete disaster for Konoha, no matter how many Ninja's they had Pein was able to obliterate them. The hospital was completely swamped mere minutes after the first strike, and not even Tsunade using Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing was able to stem the flow. Kakashi bravely fought against two of Peins body and was able to disable one, but at the cost of his life, Konohamaru also disabled a Pein body and fortunately survived the process. However Pein grew tired and decided to simply obliterate Konoha with a single Jutsu. After Konoha had been turned into a crater, Naruto arrived on the scene.

The battle between the two, was epic Naruto with his perfected Sage Mode was able to hold his own against Pein, and had destroyed each body beyond repair. However eventually Pein was able to trap Naruto by piercing him with his black rods and was prepared to take him away, when Isaribi appeared intent on saving Naruto.

"Why are you here? you should get back." Naruto says.

"Sorry Naruto I can't do that." Isaribi says.

Isaribi begins destroying the black rods, but Pein keeps using his Almighty Push too blow her away.

"Just stop please Isaribi." Naruto begs.

"I'm sorry I can't Naruto, because I love you." Isaribi says.

Naruto gazes at Isaribi in shock, before Pein sends her up into the sky and then brings her back to earth with a sickening thud.

"ISARIBI!" Naruto shouts out in shock.

Rage pure unadulterated rage courses through Naruto's veins as he witnesses Isaribi fall to the ground. Never in his life has he felt this, suddenly red evil Chakra begins pouring out of Naruto and he enters his version two state.

Pein is pushed back greatly by Naruto's Kyubified power, eventually Pein uses the Planetary Devastation Jutsu to trap Naruto in a sphere of Earth, but not even this is able to keep Naruto contained. Just as he is about to release the Kyubi however, a Chakra spirit of Minato Namikaze appears and stops Naruto. After fixing the Seal Minato tells Naruto that he is his son, and about what's wrong with the world. Naruto realizing his father is correct, and that Jiraiya nor Isaribi would want him like this calms down.

Upon exiting his Kyubified state Naruto senses that Isaribi is alive which makes him feel relieved, Naruto then defeats the last Pein before making his way to the controller of Pein Nagato. After a long discussing between the pair, Nagato realizes he has dishonored his friend's memory and he gives his life to resurrect everyone who died during his assault on Konoha.

After saying goodbye to Konan, Naruto returns to Konoha and is given a heroes welcome. Everyone rushes over to greet him, but he only has eyes on one person Isaribi, who is leaning on Sakura's shoulders for support. Naruto gulps as he sees her, before he approaches her slowly his mind running a mile a Naruto reaches her he grabs her in a hug.

"I'm glad your safe." Naruto says.

"I'm glad your safe to." Isaribi says.

Naruto and Isaribi then lock eyes, no more words are said between them as they kiss. The watching onlookers cheer, save for Sakura and Hinata, Sakura wishes she had realised what a great guy Naruto is before, but now realises she doesn't deserve him for all the pain she put him through when they were younger, and to take Naruto away from Isaribi would be selfish on her part, which is why she healed Isaribi as well as she did so Naruto could be happy with a woman who has never hurt him.

Hinata meanwhile is regretting being so shy and nervous around Naruto, and now she has lost her chance to be with him forever. When he was chasing Sakura it wasn't much of a worry for her as Sakura rejected him, but now he was with a woman who loved him and would never hurt him, meaning he would never be hers.

(Scene Break)

A few days after the attack Danzo was made the Sixth Hokage by the Daimyo, that same day Kumo Ninja arrived claiming Sasuke was a member of the Akatsuki and had taken Killer B the Hachibi Jinchuriki. This led to Danzo labelling Sasuke an international criminal and ordering a kill on sight order for him, Danzo then left for the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. Naruto left shortly after with Yamato and Kakashi in order to plead with the Raikage. Shortly after Sakura, Lee, Kiba and Sai in order to stop Naruto as the whole Konoha Eleven bar Naruto had decided that Sasuke wasn't worth it.

Naruto failed in his pleading with the Raikage and Sakura failed in her quest to stop Naruto/kill Sasuke, Sasuke had killed Danzo meaning he wasn't officially named Sixth Hokage, Madara declared war on the entire Shinobi World in order to capture both Naruto and Killer B who hadn't actually been captured by Sasuke.

Tsunade awoke shortly after and resumed her duties as Fifth Hokage, using her considerable political sway she was able to convince A to allow Naruto to be taught by Killer B in how to control the Kyubi. Before he leaves Naruto had to give a parting gift to Isaribi, so arriving at his girlfriends house Naruto knocks on the door. Isaribi opens it and is surprised to see Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Isaribi asks.

"I'm going of tomorrow, I'm not sure when I'll be back." Naruto says.

Isaribi pales a bit at hearing this.

"Before I left I wanted to give you this." Naruto says placing a necklace with... A Promise Ring! Around her neck.

Isaribi is shocked by Naruto giving her a promise ring.

"I know we've only been together for a few days but..." Naruto gets cut of by Isaribi giving him the most intense kiss ever.

Isaribi then invites Naruto into her house and he doesn't leave until the following day.

(Scene Break)

The war was over, Sasuke had returned to Konoha and an era of peace had fallen over Konoha. Currently Isaribi is nervous as she prepares to walk down the aisle she was only seventeen dammit, but a month after the war was finished she discovered she was pregnant with Naruto's child, this led to a very fast wedding being arranged by Tsunade between the pair.

The wedding went of without a hitch, if you don't count all of Naruto's fangirls crying over not being the one with him. A few months later Isaribi gave birth to a son named Takuma Uzumaki, much to the joy of Naruto. A few years later Naruto was made Seventh Hokage.

Isaribi could not believe how her life has turned out, she was a science experiment by Orochimaru and Amachi, she was then hated by her fellow islanders before being saved by a blonde hero who knew her pain, she was then brought to Konoha and cured of her afflictions. She then fell in love with her savior, married him and had his child. All in all she can honestly say her life turned out great.


	3. Naruto x Hakui

**Hakui**

 **AN**

And here we have Hakui, if your wondering who Hakui is she is a Medical Ninja from Konoha, who debuts in chapter 539 of the Manga and episode 278 of Naruto Shippuden.

The Fourth Great Ninja War was over, many lives had been lost but the result was the Akatsuki had been defeated once and for all, peace had also achieved between all the Ninja Villages. Currently Naruto is resting in the hospital, recovering from the injuries he got in his final fight with Sasuke, where he finally knocked some sense into duck butt and brought him back to Konoha. Sadly though Sasuke isn't in the same room as him, instead he is in the prison ward since he is still a traitor to Konoha, though Kakashi has said he won't be executed but he still needs to be punished for his crimes.

The door to his hospital room opens and a Medical Ninja by the name of Hakui enters his room, Hakui has long brown hair that is cut in a hime-cut style, that she has divided over her forehead, where her forehead protector is.

"Good morning Naruto." Hakui says.

"Good morning Hakui." Naruto says.

"How are you feeling today?" Hakui asks.

"I feel fine. So can I leave now?" Naruto asks.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Tsunade has made it a standing order that you are not to leave until she gives the okay." Hakui says.

Naruto pouts a bit.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave any way?" Hakui asks.

"I just don't like sitting around doing nothing." Naruto says.

"Oh really? And here I thought you just didn't enjoy my company." Hakui says in a teasing manner.

Naruto grins at her teasing.

"And why would you think that?" Naruto asks also in a teasing manner.

"Well it's just your always sneaking out despite Lady Tsunades instructions, I just wondered if it was me you were running away from." Hakui says still teasing.

"No I just get bored easily, perhaps you could help me alleviate my boredom." Naruto says still teasing.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hakui says.

Hakui and Naruto then lock lips and begin making out before moving on to other activities. So you're probably wondering how this came about right? Well one day Naruto was sent out on a mission, said mission was successful but Naruto got himself banged up so badly he needed a fortnight in the hospital, he also could not bath himself. One day when neither, Tsunade, Shizune or Sakura were available Hakui was giving Naruto a sponge bath, Naruto must of enjoyed it greatly since he got a massive boner during it, Hakui at the time was highly sex starved and seeing such a large erection sent her libido into overdrive, and Naruto letting his hormones take over lost his virginity that day.

Having never had sex so good Hakui decided to make Naruto her boyfriend, of course with the threat of Akatsuki out there they kept their relationship a secret, no one else knew not even Tsunade or the Ichiraku's.

(Scene Break)

Sasuke is making his way through the hospital, he had gotten special permission to visit Naruto so long as he had an ANBU escort, said escort was currently hidden. As Sasuke reaches Naruto's room he hears strange noises coming from it, curious he opens the door and instantly regrets it. Closing the door Sasuke's face is beat red and he is internally panicking.

"What's wrong?" The ANBU asks.

"I don't think Naruto is up for visitors right now." Sasuke says.

This makes the ANBU curious, so the ANBU decides to look in and instantly regrets it. The ANBU closes the door and wonders what to do.

"Can you put a Silencing Barrier around them?" Sasuke asks.

The ANBU nods and places a Silencing Barrier around the room.

(Scene Break)

Sakura and the rest of the Konoha Eleven are entering the hospital with the intent to visit Naruto, it was also a plus for her that Sasuke had been given special permission to visit Naruto as well, and Sakura had planned their visit to coincide with Sasuke's. As they make their way to Naruto's room they spot Sasuke standing outside with a stunned expression.

"Hey Sasuke. What are you doing out here?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke looks up startled and has to think on the fly.

"Naruto's in their with a nurse." Sasuke says.

"Oh really?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke nods.

"How long have they been in there?" Sakura asks.

"Not long." Sasuke says.

"Guess we'll just have to wait out here then." Sakura says.

As everyone is talking Hinata is wondering why after Pein's assault, Naruto sort her out and told her he didn't feel the same way about her, honestly was she that bad on the eyes every other male in Konoha drooled over her, and yet the one she wanted didn't feel the same way. Activating her Byakugan Hinata lets out a gasp and her face turns beet red, everyone else turns to see what has startled Hinata with Sasuke internally cringing at Hinata activating her Byakugan.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asks.

Hinata doesn't answer to stunned by what her Byakugan showed her, Ino seeing that Hinata has activated her Byakugan decides to enter Hinata's mind to see what Hinata's seeing, what Ino sees shocks her almost as badly as it shocked Hinata.

"Naruto's having sex in there!" Ino exclaims.

The entire Konoha Eleven save for Hinata have their jaws on the ground at Ino's exclamation. Sakura however starts to get angry.

"That idiot he starts to get some popularity and he uses it to get sluts in his bed, and honestly can't this hospital get staff who won't be easily seduced by a famous person." Sakura rants.

"What do we do?" Tenten asks.

"Wait for him to finish and then pummel him, Hinata you can go first." Sakura says.

"He must not be that good I can't hear anything." Kiba says.

"That's because I asked my ANBU escort to put a Silencing Barrier around the room." Sasuke says.

Kiba looks at Sasuke incredulously.

"It can't have been that loud." Kiba says in denial.

Sasuke smirks enigmatically.

(Scene Break)

Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Gai and Iruka are making their way to the hospital to visit Naruto, it also helped that they heard all their students where visiting Naruto as well, and decided to visit him at the same time. Upon reaching Naruto's room the four Jounin and Iruka are confused as to why all their students and Sasuke are standing outside, all looking gobsmacked save for Sakura who is looking angry.

"What are you all doing out here?" Yamato asks.

"Naruto's getting his rocks of in there with some nurse!" Sakura exclaims.

Kakashi drops his book in surprise, while others become wide eyed gaping fish.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asks.

"Yeah Hinata saw it with her Byakugan." Tenten says.

"I can't hear anything." Kurenai says trying to hear if it's true.

"That's because I asked my ANBU escort to place a Silencing Barrier around the room." Sasuke repeats.

"That loud was he?" Kakashi asks with a perverted chuckle he was so proud of his student.

Sakura and Kurenai turn to glare at Kakashi.

(Scene Break)

Tsunade and Shizune are both making their way to Naruto's hospital room, with the intent to give him a check up. When they reach his room however they find all his friends, their Jounin Senseis and Iruka standing outside.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asks.

Everyone turns to see an irate Tsunade and everyone but Sakura pales, Sakura instead smiles.

"Lady Tsunade Naruto is using his new celebrity status to seduce nurses." Sakura says.

"HE'S DOING WHAT?!" Mount Tsunade Erupts.

"How can you be sure?" Shizune asks.

"Hinata saw with her Byakugan and Sasuke asked his ANBU escort to place a Silencing Barrier around the room." Sakura says.

Shizune is stunned by what she has heard while Tsunade is fuming.

"Damn that Jiraiya, ANBU remove the barrier at once." Tsunade orders.

The ANBU does, and suddenly their ears are assaulted by a loud female voice screaming in ecstasy.

"OH GOD YES, HARDER, FASTER, DEEPER OH YESSSSS." The voice of Hakui screams in delight.

Many of the females in the corridor get bright red blushes on their faces, while the males are filled with pride at one of their own doing such a good job, save for Kiba who is stunned by what he is hearing.

"Looks like you were wrong Kiba, it seems Naruto is quite good at doing it." Shino says.

"Hey that sounds like Hakui." Shizune says.

"Your right, but she's not a nurse." Sakura says.

"I assumed it was a nurse." Sasuke says.

Tsunade narrows her eyes wondering what is going on, Hakui wasn't the type of woman to be seduced so easily like that.

Many more people come to the corridor to find out what is happening, some leave in shock others remain to witness the fallout. Soon Hakui's screams of ecstasy cease, Tsunade decides to open the door a crack in order to hear what they're saying.

"That was fantastic as always." Hakui says.

"Yep." Naruto says.

"So now that the Akatsuki are gone we can come out about our relationship now right?" Hakui says.

"Yep." Naruto says.

Hakui smiles and begins kissing Naruto again. Deciding not to give the couple a chance for round two, Tsunade makes her presence known.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asks.

"Lady Tsunade/Grandma Tsunade!" Hakui and Naruto exclaim in unison.

"I think you two owe a few people an explanation." Tsunade says.

Naruto and Hakui turn and see a few curious people looking in the room, Hakui turns bright red in embarrassment and hides herself under Naruto's sheets, Naruto scratches the back of his head sheepishly before explaining how he and Hakui became an item.

Everyone listens intently and are surprised by how long Naruto and Hakui have been together, and how they kept it a secret. Ino prides herself on being the gossip queen of Konoha and yet she hadn't even heard a whisper of this, she really needed to talk to her sources. Hinata meanwhile finally knows why Naruto told her he didn't feel the same as her he was already taken, oddly this gives her a sense of peace. Kurenai sees this and smiles that her student doesn't seem to cut about this. Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose wondering how she missed this, she's also wondering if Danzo knew about this.

(Scene Break)

Danzo is looking at the scene from the afterlife wondering how he missed this.

(Scene Break)

"Okay we'll get out so you can both make yourselves decent, and in the future try and keep these activities to your homes." Tsunade says.

Naruto and Hakui nod as Tsunade leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"That was so embarrassing." Hakui says.

"Yeah it was, but at least now we don't have to hide us." Naruto says.

"That is a good thing." Hakui says.

(Scene Break)

In less than a day the whole of Konoha knew about the relationship between Naruto and Hakui, most of them are shocked never having expected those two would wind up together, but then again stranger things have happened. After Naruto was discharged from the hospital Tsunade had the hospital bed he was using burned. A month later Hakui received some startling news she was pregnant. Upon telling Naruto he fainted after recovering he proposed to her, they were wed shortly after. A few months after that Hakui gave birth to a daughter who they named Naomi Uzumaki.


	4. Naruto x Ryuka

**Ryuka**

 **AN**

And here we have Ryuka Tenro from the Naruto game Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive, which is part of the Uzumaki Chronicles series.

The Fourth Great Ninja War is over, the Akatsuki have been defeated and Sasuke has returned to Konoha, this was all possible thanks to Naruto Uzumaki, the young Jinchuriki has gone from village pariah to hero of the Ninja World. Currently a young girl is making her way to Konoha she has messy purple hair, amber eyes, red lipstick, markings under her eyes, wearing a happuri-styled forehead protector with the exception of the two extensions upward, a sleeveless pink kimono with a furry collar, a necklace consisting of rings attached together by red strings, ending a tassel to the left, furry wristbands on each wrist followed by bandages that go up to her elbows, a violet skirt and dark brown pants that have furry endings right below her knees, the rest being bandaged up. The markings on her forehead protector indicate she is from Yumegakure.

Her name is Ryuka Tenro and right now she is a woman on a mission, she had to see him she had to assure herself he was okay, ever since he had saved her from the Three-Heads and Gensui she had kept in contact with him, the him being Naruto Uzumaki. When she first met him she had tried to kill him thinking he had attacked her village with the Kyubi, but it had all been a ruse by Gensui so that the Three-Heads would be unleashed, fortunately Naruto had saved her and her comrades. Since then the two have remained in contact and had gotten quite close.

This was not the only reason for her visit to Konoha however, she also has a letter for Tsunade the fifth Hokage from her father Enzo Tenro the leader of Yumegakure. What the letter says she has no idea, but when she was given the letter her father had a bit of a grin on his face, that she did not like.

Arriving at the gates of Konoha, Ryuka gives her papers to the two Chunin guarding the gates then makes her way into the village.

(Scene Break)

Tsunade the Fifth Hokage of Konoha is currently in her office doing paperwork, this is only to pass the time however as what she is really doing, is waiting for a visitor from Yumegakure who is delivering a letter to her from Enzo. She already knows who is delivering the letter and hopes she can forgive her, and her father for the deception they are doing, but it is really the only way for this to happen.

Shortly after the defeat of the Three-Heads, there was some tension between Konoha and Yumegakure, to ease this tension both Tsunade and Enzo came up with a political marriage between his daughter Ryuka and Naruto Uzumaki, the one who had stopped the Three-Heads and Gensui. However at the time the Fourth Great Ninja War was just declared, so she and Enzo had decided to hold of on the marriage until after things had settled down and now they had.

The reason for neither Ryuka and Naruto knowing about this was simple, they were both free spirited individuals who valued their freedom of choice, if they discovered that they were in an arranged marriage well let's just say things wouldn't be pleasant. Sure the two had gotten close just by writing to one another, but still the fact they have been forced together would not sit well with either one.

There was also the fact that Naruto had started growing a fan club, of young women both Ninja and civilian. Though the two biggest threats were no longer there, they being Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno. Hinata had been in love with Naruto since a very young age, but her shyness prevented her from confessing to him until the Pein Assault that is, Naruto however did not feel the same however and told her as much shortly after. As for Sakura Naruto had been in love with her since a very young age, but over time his feelings for her vanished now the two are just good friends. However there were still plenty of women after Naruto, and some of them were pursuing him with the same intensity Sakura and Ino pursued Sasuke with.

Suddenly there is knocking on the door, knowing who it is Tsunade lets them in. Ryuka enters the office and Tsunade smiles.

"Welcome to Konoha Ryuka Tenro." Tsunade says politely.

"Thank you for giving me easy access." Ryuka says knowing that it would normally be more difficult to enter Konoha, especially after the end of a war.

Ryuka then hands Tsunade the letter from her father.

"This is the letter my father asked me to deliver to you." Ryuka says.

"Thank you, I know you're interested in going to see Naruto so you may." Tsunade says.

Ryuka is shocked by this, as normally a messenger would be required to be present for the reading and await the response. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Ryuka leaves to head for the hospital. Tsunade smiles as she reads the letter, which basically says that Enzo will be arriving in Konoha in two days, so he and Tsunade could both tell Naruto and Ryuka about their arranged marriage.

(Scene Break)

Naruto Uzumaki is currently sitting in his hospital bed bored out of his mind, normally he would be trying to escape however right now he was safer here than out there, since right now his newly formed fan club is waiting outside the hospital just waiting to ambush him, honestly he used to be envious of Sasuke for having loads of girls after him, and though he was gay for ignoring them, but now he understood exactly why he did.

A person suddenly enters the room and Naruto is surprised by who it is, for in his room is Ryuka Tenro.

"Ryuka what are you doing here?" Naruto asks not that he wasn't happy to see her.

"I was in Konoha on business and thought I'd check on you, after the latest mess you got yourself in." Ryuka says teasing.

"And here I thought you cared." Naruto says also teasing.

"Oh please it's not like you were seriously hurt with a hang nail or something." Ryuka says still teasing.

"Oh I don't know I mean the scratch on my cheek was really serious, it's what got me in the hospital in the first place." Naruto says still teasing.

Ryuka snorts before looking over Naruto and her heart breaks a little seeing his injuries, the thing that makes her worry the most is the missing arm. Naruto seeing this decides to ease her worry.

"Don't worry about the missing arm, Grandma Tsunade is making me a prosthetic arm." Naruto says.

This does ease her worries a bit.

"So tell me what exactly happened there have been loads of rumors, but I'd rather hear from the horse's mouth." Ryuka says.

So Naruto launches into a full blown account of the Fourth Great Ninja War, based on his own account, and on the accounts of others who also fought in the war, there is a moment however when Naruto falters as he talks about Neji's death. Ryuka sees this and gives him a comforting hug.

"Thanks Ryuka." Naruto says thanking her for the hug.

Naruto the continues all the way to his fight with Sasuke, Ryuka is shocked by what Naruto told her, most of it seemed unbelievable but she knows Naruto would never lie like that, embellish maybe but not outright lie.

"Wow." Is all that Ryuka can say.

"Yeah I know it sounds unbelievable but I assure you it's all true." Naruto says.

"Oh I don't know, I wouldn't put it past you to embellish a bit." Ryuka says.

"Heh maybe a little." Naruto says sheepishly.

Ryuka smirks before the two the discuss other things, such as what Ryuka's been up to and the new found peace between the Ninja villages.

(Scene Break)

Ryuka is making her way to the hospital to visit Naruto, it's been two days since she arrived in Konoha and she is still waiting so she can deliver Tsunade's response to her father, whatever was in that letter must of been important for Tsunade to need to take more than a day to form a response.

As she enters the room where Naruto is, she is startled by the fact that both her father and Tsunade are there.

" _What's dad doing here? If he was going to come to Konoha as well, then why did he send me with a letter?"_ Ryuka thinks.

"Ah Ryuka your here, please sit down me and Tsunade have something to tell you and Naruto." Enzo says looking apologetic.

This sends alarms bells of in Ryuka's and Naruto's heads. Ryuka sits and both Tsunade and Enzo explain to the pair, about the arranged marriage between them. Naruto and Ryuka are both infuriated by what they are being told, for Ryuka it was simply that her right to choose her future was being stripped from her, but for Naruto it was something much deeper, on the day of his birth he was chosen to be a sacrifice to keep the Kyubi at bay not even old enough to choose, this however basically gave him a very limited possible futures to choose, but the one thing he thought he could choose was who his future would lie with, hell this village owed him at least that for all the crap he had to put up with, he goes to open his mouth to protest but is cut of by Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Naruto I really am but I'm afraid there's no backing out." Tsunade says sounding genuinely sorry, as Enzo nods in agreement also look apologetic.

Naruto's protest dies in his throat at Tsunade's words, instead he just glowers at her.

"Is there a date set for the wedding?" Ryuka grounds out.

"Anytime in the next two years." Enzo says.

" _Thank god for small miracles, that should give us plenty of time to get used to this and at least figure out a tolerable co-existence."_ Ryuka and Naruto think in unison.

"We'll both leave so you can discuss things between yourselves." Tsunade says as she and Enzo both leave.

Naruto and Ryuka watch them leave and then turn to face each other, they both look away from each other blushing. It's amazing how a change of circumstances can change how a person sees another person, just yesterday they were friends who had no problem looking at the other, yet now they were engaged albeit against their will and couldn't even look at each other.

"Sorry." Naruto finally says.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ryuka asks.

"Because if I had only not rebuked Hinata's advances, you wouldn't have gotten me for a husband." Naruto says.

"Then I'd probably be hitched to someone I don't know, at least with you I know what I'm getting into." Ryuka says.

"Your father wouldn't have done that to you." Naruto says.

"He might've for the village, if he felt that the benefits for the village were good enough." Ryuka says.

Naruto grunts before looking at her again, this time they are able to hold each other's gaze.

"So what do we do now? How are we going to get used to this?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe a few dates, get to know each other on a more personal level." Ryuka says.

A thought suddenly crosses Naruto's mind.

"We're going to have to be careful about my fangirls." Naruto says.

"You have fangirls?" Ryuka asks surprised.

"Saving the world tends to get you fangirls." Naruto says.

Ryuka smirks at her fiance's words, while internally thinking she doesn't need to worry about any fangirls.

(Scene Break)

The next few months were slightly awkward for Naruto and Ryuka, when news got out that Naruto and Ryuka were engaged, many of Naruto's fangirls became enraged and tried to either attack Ryuka, or for those with influential parents get the marriage cancelled, neither option worked. For Naruto and Ryuka however they went on many dates, each one slightly less awkward than the last, the two had also moved into a house together, each with their own room.

Soon the two had become comfortable around each other that they finally set a date for the wedding, the day of Naruto's birth. The wedding was the largest ever attended in the Elemental Nations, thousands of people flocked to Konoha to see the wedding, including all the Daimyo's and Village Leaders.

Ryuka had never been so nervous in her life as she walked down the aisle, the nerves were not due to her marriage to Naruto, oh no she was nervous about being seen by so many people, they really should of made this a private ceremony. How she got through the whole thing without making a fool out of herself she did not know, unknown to her similar thoughts were going through her new husband's head.

(Scene Break)

Two years have passed since the wedding, and a few hours since Ryuka had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Chinatsu Uzumaki. As Naruto holds his beautiful baby girl in his arms he can't help but think on how his life turned out, sure it hadn't turned out how he and Ryuka had planned but neither would trade it for the world.


	5. Naruto x Sari

**Sari**

 **AN**

And here we have Sari, for those wondering who she is. Sari is a Kunoichi from Suna who fawned over Gaara.

Sari and Kankuro are standing in the office of the Kazekage as Gaara tells them of their latest assignment, Sari and Kankuro are going to be part of a joint mission with two Shinobi from Konoha. For the past few months a group of rogue Shinobi have been wreaking havoc, along the border connecting the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, the newly formed Shinobi Union are worried this is another Akatsuki forming, have decided to crush them before they become an even bigger threat, since they seem to be active in the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, it was decided that Konoha and Suna would crush them.

"Is that understood?" Gaara asks.

"Yes Lord Kazekage." Sari and Kankuro say in unison.

"Good I expect this mission to be completed with no problems, dismissed." Gaara says.

Sari and Kankuro both bow before leaving.

(Scene Break)

Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuriki of Kurama and Hero of the Shinobi World, is currently tree hopping along with Shino Aburame, the two are on their way to the Land of Wind to participate in a joint mission with two Suna Shinobi.

"We're almost at the meeting point." Shino says.

"Then lets return to the ground." Naruto says.

Shino nods and the two jump down to the ground and walk from there, the two only have to walk a short while before they encounter Sari and Kankuro. Both sides are shocked to see who the other village sent.

"Hey Naruto, Shino I'm surprised to see you two are here." Kankuro says coming out of his shock first.

"Yeah Shino and I both volunteered for this." Naruto says.

"And we are surprised you are here as well." Shino says.

"Well I volunteered, and I picked Sari here to accompany me since all the other high level Shinobi are away on missions, or are needed to defend Suna." Kankuro says.

Sari who has been standing silently observing the interaction is highly surprised by who Konoha sent, she never would have guessed she'd be working alongside Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Shinobi World. As she continues staring at him she can't help but blush over how good he looks, she also can't help but remember the last time she met him, back then he was a nobody in her eyes and the eyes of many people, Gaara had just been resurrected by Lady Chiyo and she and her friend Matsuri had rushed over to Gaara, knocking Naruto away who had been next to Gaara at the time.

" _God I was such a bitch to him back then, he probably hates me."_ Sari thinks.

Naruto then approaches Sari and holds out his hand.

"Sari right? I hope we get to know each other after this mission." Naruto says with his trademark grin.

Sari is shocked by this.

" _I guess he doesn't remember me."_ Sari thinks.

Sari then takes Naruto's hand and shakes it.

"I am happy to be working alongside you Lord Naruto." Sari says as formally as possible.

"Please don't call me Lord, just call me Naruto." Naruto says.

Sari is again surprised by being allowed to call someone as noble as Naruto by his name without the title.

"Okay Naruto." Sari says slightly nervous.

Kankuro chuckles as he observes the interaction.

"He hasn't changed much has he?" Kankuro asks.

"Naruto will always be Naruto." Shino says simply.

"Okay let's start planning the assault." Kankuro commands.

(Scene Break)

The mission was complete, the rogue group was vanquished with the members being either captured or killed. So now the group of Shinobi were camping under the stars, as tomorrow both pairs return to their respective villages. Right now Sari is taking watch while the others sleep, or are supposed to be sleeping.

"Want some company?" Naruto asks.

Sari is surprised having not sensed Naruto approaching her.

"Naruto what are you doing awake?" Sari asks.

"I always have difficulty sleeping after battles unless I use up most of my Chakra." Naruto says.

Sari nods before gesturing that it was okay for Naruto to join her. Naruto takes a seat besides Sari, before gazing up at the stars. Sari looks at him strangely before also gazing up at the stars, yet while Naruto looks at them with contentment, Sari is just wondering what the point is.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Naruto says.

"Yeah I guess." Sari responds not understanding where Naruto is coming from.

"Before the war I never bothered to appreciate the beauty of stuff like stars, yet afterwards I came to enjoy viewing them" Naruto says.

Sari knows this time what Naruto is talking about, though she herself didn't fight unlike Matsuri and Yukata, she did notice the changes of some Shinobi who did survive, some became more easy going that they were before, some became more peace loving, while the rest were dropped out of the Shinobi forces due to PTSD.

" _I guess even a Hero like Lord Naruto doesn't come out of war unscathed."_ Sari thinks.

The two then drop into a semi-comfortable silence, Sari keeping a watch on the surroundings, while Naruto keeps observing the stars above knowing that if there was danger, Kurama would let him know. Sari however is unable to take the silence, she was also feeling the need to apologize for how she treated him last time they met.

"I'm sorry." Sari says.

Naruto turns to look at her confused.

"What are you apologizing for?" Naruto asks.

"For how I treated you the last time we met." Sari says.

Naruto is confused by what she is talking about, before remembering that she had knocked him over to get to Gaara.

"Ah don't worry about it." Naruto says.

Sari is stunned over Naruto forgiving her so easily, Naruto seeing this decides to elaborate.

"You saw your Kazekage and someone you admire was alive and well, of course you were going to want to check on him yourself, regardless of who was next to him. Besides if you think you merely knocking me over is bad, then you should've seen what Sasuke's fangirls used to do in order to sit next to him in class." Naruto says with a chuckle, remembering some of those incidents with Sasuke's fangirls.

Sari looks at Naruto strangely wondering what the Sasuke fangirls used to do.

"What did those fangirls do in order to sit next to Sasuke?" Sari asks curiously.

Naruto chuckles again, before going into detail some of the incidents involving Sasuke's fangirls in their mission to sit next to Sasuke, most of those incidents involved him getting beaten up by said fangirls, it's strange really when he was younger he got sad thinking about those incidents, yet know he can look at them with amusement.

Sari laughs along with Naruto as he recounts each incident, until she falls asleep with her head laying down on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto blushes a bit at having Sari put her head across his shoulder. He then decides to take her to her tent so she can sleep peacefully, while he keeps watch for the rest of the night.

The following morning Sari awakens in her tent confused, the last thing she remembers was listening to Naruto, as he recounted all the incidents of Sasuke's fangirls trying to sit next him. Sari suddenly sits up with a start as she remembers falling asleep on watch.

"Shit." Sari curses before exiting her tent.

When she does she is greeted to a strange scene, Naruto is cooking a boar over a spit, while another Naruto is lathering it with BBQ sauce, while Kankuro and Shino wait patiently for food to be served.

"Good morning, grab a plate and take a seat breakfast is nearly done." The Naruto turning the spit says.

Sari was expecting a reprimand for falling asleep on watch, so she is confused by this casual greeting.

"By the way I'm sorry for distracting you during your watch, you were meant to wake Shino up thirty minutes after you fell asleep." Naruto says.

Ah that explains the lack of a reprimand, she hadn't fallen asleep during her scheduled watch, therefore a reprimand isn't needed. Sari then grabs a plate and sits down next to Kankuro, a couple of minutes later Naruto serves them all food after dispelling his clone. To Kankuro's and Shino's surprise the food is actually good, Naruto could make something other than ramen who knew?

"Damn Naruto you can actually cook." Kankuro says.

"Well I am an orphan, so of course I would learn how to cook." Naruto says.

"I must admit to being surprised you could make something other than ramen." Shino says.

"True ramen is what I mostly cook, but I did learn to cook other things, after all even ramen gets boring if you eat it all the time." Naruto says to the shock of Kankuro and Shino.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Kankuro asks.

Naruto chuckles at Kankuro's question.

"I'm still the same as ever Kankuro, you've just never seen this side to me." Naruto says.

Sari observes the interaction between the three and is a little jealous of how easy they are around each other, not even the interactions between herself, Matsuri and Yukata were that relaxed and those two were her best friends. Soon they finish eating and the two pairs separate for their respective villages, but not before Naruto gives Sari a note telling her how to contact him.

(Scene Break)

Months pass and Sari and Naruto keep in contact with each other, Sari in that time has gained an appreciation for stargazing. The two had also arranged rendezvous with each other, at first it was just two friends from different villages hanging out, but over time things changed, slowly at first but soon the two began to notice an attraction between each other.

This however led to a slight problem, Temari was already entering into a relationship with Shikamaru thus she would be leaving Suna for Konoha, and there was no way Suna would allow another of their Shinobi's to leave Suna for Konoha, likewise Konoha would never allow Naruto to join another village, and he'd never leave anyway since he still dreamed of becoming Hokage.

So for now the two young lovers will just have to stick to these secret rendezvous, in order to show their love.

(Scene Break)

A few years have gone by and Sari and Naruto are still together, the council of Konoha is growing concerned by the fact Naruto is still single, when all his age mates have entered relationships. It's not like he's in a short supply of suitors either, yet for one reason or another he rejects them all, but enough about that. Right now Sari is staring at a pregnancy test in shock it was positive, how this had happened she had no idea she and Naruto always used protection, yet despite her using the pill and Naruto using condoms she had gotten pregnant.

"Sari are you okay?" The voice of Matsuri asks.

"Yeah just give me a moment." Sari responds.

"Okay." Matsuri says.

As the sound of Matsuri's footsteps fade away Sari wonders in she truly is okay, god how was she going to explain this?

" _No use crying over spilled milk, I should tell Naruto first so then we can come up with a plan."_ Sari thinks.

(Scene Break)

A few days later Sari is explaining to Naruto about her pregnancy, Naruto is shocked over the fact that he is going to be a father.

"What are we going to do?" Sari asks desperately.

"We have no choice but to inform our respective villages, and hopefully withstand the shitstorm that follows." Naruto says.

"Who do we tell first?" Sari asks nodding.

"Let's tell Gaara first." Naruto says, knowing that if they told Kakashi first he'd be in for a very long lecture, that and Tsunade would find out and pummel him to death.

"Okay follow me." Sari says.

(Scene Break)

Gaara is not a man who shows emotion quite easily, yet at this moment he is trying his damned hardest to not crush his closest friend in sand. It's not the fact that he got one of his Shinobi pregnant, no it was the fact he hadn't told him about their relationship, over some silly notion that it would cause an international incident between Konoha and Suna.

Honestly the man was the Hero of the Shinobi World, if he requested every woman in every village he would get it, he really needed to learn how to use his status as hero to get things.

"Thank you for telling me this, though I'm disappointed that you didn't bother telling me from the start, though I will be sad to lose Sari I wish you both a happy future." Gaara says.

Both Naruto and Sari are shocked, this was not the reaction they expected, hell Naruto was half expecting to have to run from a sand tsunami. Gaara just shakes his head at the two's reaction.

"I'll have the paperwork on my end sorted so Sari can become a Konoha citizen, I'll also have a message sent to Konoha, so they have a chance to process the information before you arrive, otherwise certain people will most likely try and either kill you for not being careful, or for not telling them." Gaara says.

Naruto pales slightly knowing who some of those people will be.

(Scene Break)

Naruto was right as soon as he and Sari had reached the gates of Konoha, they were accosted by a very pissed of Tsunade, an angry Sakura and a miffed Ino. Tsunade was pissed that Naruto had been careless enough to get a girl pregnant, Sakura was angry that Naruto had kept the fact he was in a relationship a secret, Ino was miffed that Naruto had kept a secret from her gossiping sources.

After apologizing to the three enraged women and introducing Sari to them, Naruto then takes Sari on a tour of Konoha, while doing so Naruto decided to propose to Sari on top of the Hokage Mountain.

(Scene Break)

A few months later Naruto and Sari were wed, in the largest ever wedding the Shinobi World had ever seen. A few months after that Sari gave birth to a daughter named Junko Uzumaki, neither Naruto or Sari ever expected their lives to wind up as they did, but they are both thankful that they did.


	6. Naruto x Shion

**Shion**

 **AN**

And here we have Shion possibly the most popular of the movie girls. You'll notice I've changed somethings regarding how Shion and Naruto acted after the defeat of Moryo, I hope you like it.

The battle against Moryo has just finished and Shion and Naruto are observing the aftermath, behind them are Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Lee and Temari. Shion can't help but look at Naruto with a blush, here she was prepared to give her life in order to stop Moryo, yet this Shinobi who didn't even know her was determined not to allow her to do so, and through sheer determination and will power, had managed to defeat Moryo without succumbing to the fate she had foreseen for him, he truly was a marvel and Shion has realized she has fallen in love with him.

" _The mission is over so now he has to leave, but I don't want him to go, but I can't go with him due to my duties, and Konoha will never allow him to stay."_ Shion thinks despondently.

"Well guess this is goodbye Shion." Naruto says slightly sad.

"Yes thank you for all you've done in saving me and for showing me that fate can be changed." Shion says trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Here take this, it'll allow us to send messages to one another." Naruto says passing Shion a piece of paper with an intricate seal on it.

Shion looks at Naruto with confusion.

"Just apply Chakra and follow the instructions." Naruto says with a grin.

Shion nods as a group of her soldiers appear to take her home, the Shinobi then leave while waving goodbye.

(Scene Break)

Shion is sitting alone in her bedroom looking at the paper in confusion, Naruto said to apply Chakra and follow the instructions, yet there are no instructions that she can see.

 _Perhaps they only appear after Chakra has been applied."_ Shion thinks.

So Shion applies Chakra to the paper, when she does a poof of smoke appears and from it a red toad appears. Shion looks at the toad in surprise before she screams, which makes the toad cover it's ears.

The door to her room then opens and a guard sticks his head in, just as the toad hides under the sheet.

"Is everything alright Lady Shion?" The guard asks.

"Yes everything is fine." Shion replies.

Once the guard leaves the toad comes out from under the sheets.

"Man you are load sister." The toad says.

"I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting a... You can talk?" Shion asks in surprise.

"Of course I can talk, I'm a summon all summons can talk. So anyway how did I get here?" The toad asks.

"I sent Chakra to that paper." Shion says.

The toad looks at the paper and harrumphs.

"Typical Naruto and I'm guessing from your reaction he didn't tell you what would happen?" The toad asks.

"No he didn't he just said to apply Chakra and follow the instructions." Shion says slightly annoyed.

The toad harrumphs again.

"Well since that knucklehead didn't bother explaining properly allow me, my name is Kosuke I'm a messenger toad from Mount Myoboku, that piece of paper is given to our summoners to give to others so that they can remain in contact with one another, whenever you have a message to give to Naruto just apply Chakra, and me or another messenger toad will appear to take the message to him, likewise if he has a message for you that piece of paper will allow us to appear before you with the message." Kosuke says.

"Well that sounds simple. Why didn't Naruto just tell me that?" Shion asks her annoyance increasing.

"Either he didn't have time, or he thought it'd be funny. My guess knowing him it'd be the latter option" Kosuke says.

"I agree." Shion says.

"Well if your not to angry with him, would you like to send him a message?" Kosuke asks.

"Yes I would, wait here a moment." Shion says standing up.

Shion walks over to her writing desk, grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts writing a message for Naruto. The message is as follows:

' **Dead Naruto.**

 **Thank you for the piece of paper you gave, and thank you even more for not giving me exact details on what it does. Anyway I'm back home now and it's all thanks to you, despite you not telling me what the paper did I am truly happy that you gave me it so that we can remain in contact.**

 **Hope you are well.**

 **Shion.'**

Shion looks over the letter and is happy with how it turned out. She then hands the letter to Kosuke.

"Here take this to Naruto as quickly as possible." Shion says.

"You got it." Kosuke says poofing away.

(Scene Break)

Naruto is sitting in his apartment having just got back from his mission to help Shion, a poof of smoke suddenly signals the arrival of Kosuke.

"Hey Naruto I got a message for you from Shion." Kosuke says.

"That was fast I wasn't expecting a message for a couple more days, you know so she can get back to her normal routine." Naruto says surprised.

"Well here it is, I don't think she was to happy with you not explaining the paper her." Kosuke says sternly.

"Aw come on it was just harmless fun, I bet her reaction was hilarious." Naruto says.

"Not for me it wasn't." Kosuke says.

"Sorry." Naruto apologises.

"Next time you give one of those away, tell them what it does explicitly." Kosuke says.

"Okay, okay can I have the message now." Naruto says.

"Yeah sure here you go." Kosuke says handing the message to Naruto before poofing away.

Naruto opens the message and smiles as he reads it, it's just how he imagined her message would be. Chuckling to himself Naruto decides to write her a message tomorrow.

(Scene Break)

Shion is in her chambers brushing her hair when a poof of smoke signals the arrival of Kosuke.

"Hello Kosuke I take it Naruto has a message for me." Shion says.

"Yes he does, here you go." Kosuke says handing her Naruto's message, before poofing away.

Shion opens Naruto's message and reads it. The message is as follows:

' **Dear Shion.**

 **I'm sorry for not telling you exactly what the paper did, but I figured you could do with a laugh now that you're surrounded by boring stiffs 24/7 again, sorry if the opposite happened. Thanks for the message you sent me, I'm happy that you're happy with my gift.**

 **Hope to hear from you soon.**

 **Naruto.'**

Shion smiles after reading the letter, and looking back at her first meeting with Kosuke she has to admit it was funny.

(Scene Break)

For over a month Naruto and Shion send messages to one another, Shion would write about her day which was rather mundane, yet Naruto was interested learning what she did, Naruto meanwhile would write about missions he did and the training he was undergoing.

One day Shion is entering her chambers and is surprised to see Kosuke waiting for her, she is surprised since normally she was the one who sent the first message, with Naruto being the one to respond. Naruto only sent the first message if something big happened, so deciding to see what the message is she approaches Kosuke.

"Hello Kosuke I'm surprised to see you here." Shion says.

"Yeah I'm not sure what happened, but something major must have happened since when I arrived to take the message, he had tear stains on his face." Kosuke says.

Shion looks gobsmacked at Kosuke while also paling slightly.

" _What the hell happened to make Naruto cry, he may get sad on occasion but he's never got depressed enough to shed tears."_ Shion thinks.

"Give me the message now." Shion orders.

Kosuke nods and passes the message to Shion, who promptly opens the message while Kosuke poofs away. The message reads as follows:

' **Dear Shion.**

 **I'm not sure if you've heard, but a few days ago the Akatsuki entered the Land of Fire searching for me they killed many Monks at Fire Temple including the Head Monk for Fire Temple Chiriku, and later they killed Asuma-Sensei. I must admit I didn't know either very well, but still they died because of me, because I hold the Kyubi within me. The worst part about it all is the fact that Asuma was going to be a father, he and Kurenai-Sensei were going to have a baby together and now that child will grow up without a father, and Kurenai will have to raise the child on her own, and it's all my fault. It's my fault the Akatsuki entered the Land of Fire, it's my fault they attacked Fire temple and killed those monks, and it's my fault they killed Asuma-Sensei, my fault Kurenai lost the man she loved and my fault their child will grow up without a father.'**

There is nothing else after this and Shion is panicking greatly because she is afraid, afraid of what Naruto will do in his current mindset. So right now she is desperately trying to find a pen and paper, so she can send a message to Naruto ASAP. Finally she finds what she's looking for and begins to write her message, which reads as followed:

' **Dear Naruto.**

 **It is not your fault none of it, not the Akatsuki attacking Fire Temple, not the deaths of the Monks or the death of Asuma, nor is it your fault that Kurenai lost her love, or that their child will grow up without a father. If anyone is to blame it's the Akatsuki, you didn't ask for your burden, nor did you ask for a group of psychopaths to hunt after you, so please do not blame yourself for the actions of others.**

 **Hope to hear from you soon love.**

 **Shino.'**

Shino looks over the letter and hopes it will be enough to knock Naruto out of his funk, she wishes she could be with him in person, but once again her duty forces her to remain where she is. She grabs the paper used to summon toads and applies Chakra to it, a poof of smoke and Kosuke arrives.

"Yo what can I do for you?" Kosuke asks.

"Take this to Naruto as fast as you can." Shion says giving Kosuke the message.

"Damn that was fast, you guys normally wait a day before replying to each other." Kosuke says taking the message.

"I know but this is urgent." Shion says.

"Got ya." Kosuke says poofing away.

Shino just hopes that her message is enough.

(Scene Break)

Naruto is sitting in his apartment just staring blankly into space, for the past few days since he learned of Asuma's death, Naruto has been beating himself up and blaming himself, this got worst when he learned of the attack on Fire Temple, and of Kurenai's pregnancy with Asuma's death. Since then he's shut himself of in his apartment and not shown himself in public, he just knows that the villagers blame him, it wasn't anything new they always blamed him for something or other so he just stopped listening to them, but he doesn't want to see blame in the eyes of those he considers precious, such as Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Konohamaru and Kurenai, he just knows that they blame him as well, hell he blames himself as well.

A poof of smoke alerts him to the arrival of Kosuke.

"She replied that fast did she?" Naruto asks in a dead voice.

"She did." Kosuke says passing the message to Naruto before poofing away.

Naruto looks at the unopened message in fear, he doesn't want to read it as he knows what she'll have written. She'll have written that it is his fault, and that she doesn't want to hear from him again, why he wrote to her he had no idea, maybe it was to just a way to confess his sins or something.

Deciding to just get it over with he opens the message and is shocked by what he reads.

" _She doesn't think it's my fault and she wants to keep in contact with me."_ Is the thought that keeps repeating itself through Naruto's head.

There is also a word in the message that confuses him the word is love, never had Shion ever written that in any of her messages before, and it confused him greatly of why she would write that. Was she trying to say she loved him? Was she just trying to comfort him by adding it? These questions and more run through Naruto's head and he can't answer any of them.

A knock on his door snaps him out of his thoughts, confused by who would be knocking on his door Naruto goes to answer it, opening his door he is shocked to see Kurenai standing in front of him.

" _What's Kurenai-Sensei doing here? Is she here to kill me for what happened to Asuma-Sensei?"_ Naruto thinks.

"May I come in Naruto?" Kurenai asks in a tone that gives nothing away.

Naruto nods and allows her entrance into his apartment.

"Thank you Naruto." Kurenai says.

"May I ask what brings you here Kurenai-Sensei?" Naruto asks somewhat tepidly.

"You may, the reason I'm here is because your friends are worried about you." Kurenai says shocking Naruto.

"They're worried about me?" Naruto asks confused.

"Yes they are, you haven't been seen since... Since Asuma's funeral and I think I know why. You're blaming yourself aren't you?" Kurenai asks though both she and Naruto knew it wasn't a question.

"Well it is my fault..." Naruto begins to say but gets cut of by a slap from Kurenai.

"NO IT IS NOT AND TO THINK SO IS AN INSULT TO ASUMA!" Kurenai says.

"But it..." Naruto tries to say again but is cut of this time by a glare from Kurenai.

"Listen here Naruto it is not your fault so don't blame yourself, the only people to blame are the Akatsuki. You were given a heavy burden at birth one that no one had any right to give you, so please don't place any more burdens on yourself that are underserved." Kurenai says softly.

"But don't you blame me? Don't Shikamaru, Ino, Choji or Konohamaru blame me? Don't the villagers blame me?" Naruto asks.

Kurenai looks at Naruto in shock not expecting those questions.

" _That's why he's been blaming himself, because he thinks others are blaming him."_ Kurenai realises.

"No Naruto no one blames you, not me, not Shikamaru, not Ino, not Choji, not Konohamaru and not the villagers." Kurenai says.

"But the villagers are always blaming me for something." Naruto says.

"Naruto haven't you been paying attention to the villagers?" Kurenai asks incredulously.

"No I got tired of them blaming me for stuff, so I started to ignore them until it got to the point I've naturally stopped noticing them." Naruto says.

Kurenai sighs.

"Naruto ever since the Suna/Oto invasion, where you saved Konoha from Gaara. The villagers have been singing your praises, and they keep doing so after each of your accomplishments." Kurenai says with a smile.

Naruto is stunned while also internally kicking himself, all his life he's wanted acknowledgement and he had been apparently been getting it for three years, yet he hadn't noticed because he had grown a habit of ignoring the villagers.

" _I really am an idiot sometimes."_ Naruto thinks as fresh tears begin welling up in his eyes.

Kurenai seeing this hugs Naruto and lets him cry into her shoulder as Naruto cries tears of relief, over the fact that no one blamed him. Soon Naruto cries himself to sleep so Kurenai puts him to bed, as she does she notices a message in Naruto's hand, wondering what it is Kurenai takes it out of Naruto's hand and reads it.

" _Shion that's the priestess from the Land of Demons that Naruto saved, so he kept in contact with her, it also seems he trusts her enough to tell her of his feelings. I can also tell from how she wrote this that she feels more than friendship for Naruto."_ Kurenai thinks.

Kurenai then leaves intending to send a message to Shion.

(Scene Break)

A week later Shion is once again in her chambers when a poof of smoke alerts her to Kosuke's arrival.

"A message for you from Naruto thank you for using toad post." Kosuke says putting the message down before poofing away.

Shion laughs at Kosuke's joke before picking the message up, the message reads as follows:

' **Dear Shion.**

 **Thanks for your last message it really helped me get out of my funk, another thing that helped was Kurenai-Sensei coming to see me, and explicitly telling me that I was not to blame, hearing her say that was a great relief to me. A couple days after you message arrived those two Akatsuki goons showed up again, but this time we were able to defeat them without anyone dying. I hope that the loss of two more of their members will make them stop what they're doing, but I highly doubt it.**

 **I hope to hear from you soon love.**

 **Naruto.'**

Shion looks over the letter and smiles, happy that Naruto was no longer blaming himself. She also looks over the word love and is slightly confused by Naruto using it, Naruto using it could mean so many things. Did he love her? Did he only think of her as a friend and only used it because she did first? So many questions ran through her mind.

" _I never should have written love in that last message, I only did it to comfort him while also letting it out slowly that I love him, but no matter how much I do my duties prevent us from ever being together."_ Shion thinks.

A knock on her door snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Yes who is it?" Shion asks.

"Lady Shion a message has just arrived for you, from Konoha." A guard says.

Shion is confused.

" _Who else in Konoha other than Naruto would write to me? And he can send messages through his toads."_ Shion thinks.

"Bring it in then." Shion orders.

"Yes milady." The guard says entering and handing Shion the message.

"Thank you." Shion says taking the message.

The guard bows and then leaves. When he does Shion opens the message and begins to read it, the message is as follows:

' **Dear Lady Shion.**

 **I know you've never met me before, but my name is Kurenai Yuhi. I let my curiosity get the better of me and read your response to Naruto, for which I am sorry. That being said I would like to thank you for helping Naruto, despite Naruto having many friends he seldom expresses his true feelings, so I'm glad he has someone he can confide in. I just wish you were here in Konoha so that you could help him in person, anyway like I said I'm glad Naruto has someone he can confide in.**

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **Kurenai.'**

As Shion finishes reading she is in shock, she figured that Naruto had other people he confided in besides her yet apparently he didn't. It made her happy in a way that Naruto trusted her enough to confide in her like that, it also made it apparent to her that Naruto did love her, even if he wasn't truly aware of it yet. This was both a happy and sad fact, happy in that Naruto on some level reciprocated her feelings, and sad because her duties prevented them from being together.

(Scene Break)

Despite Shion knowing that she and Naruto couldn't be together, she couldn't stop writing to him and learning of his adventures, she also hasn't stopped using the word love, whenever finishing her messages, and neither has Naruto. One day while she is in her chambers Kosuke arrives with another message, smiling Shion takes the message as Kosuke leaves. The message is as follows:

' **Dear Shion.**

 **I wish I had some better news for you but I'm afraid I don't, a couple of days ago I found out my Master Jiraiya of the Sannin, died while fighting the Akatsuki leader a guy called Pein, don't worry though you don't have to snap me out of a funk again this time, that being said I'm really confused right now. Jiraiya strove for peace in this world and preached about forgiveness, and yet I can't bring myself to forgive Pein, I'm worried that this makes me a bad student, as I feel that I should be honouring Jiraiya's legacy, and yet I can't bring myself to forgive Pein. Sorry for once again bothering you like this with my problems, you've probably got your own set of problems without having to worry about mine. In other news I taught Konohamaru the Rasengan, I guess that means he's my student now doesn't it, I know there's only four years between me and him, but I couldn't think of a better person to make my apprentice. By the way I won't be in Konoha for the next month, I'll be in Mount Myoboku training in Sage Jutsu, and Kosuke will be staying in Konoha so Grandma Tsunade can let me know if Pein shows up, that means after today we won't be able to send messages to each other, so if you have anything you'd like to say beforehand now's your chance.**

 **I hope to hear from you before I go love.**

 **Naruto.'**

Shion looks over the message again, she is sad that Naruto lost his MasterJiraiya, but she is happy that she doesn't have to help him out of another funk. She also pays close attention to the fact that Naruto has taken an apprentice despite his young age, this gives her an idea. Normally she wouldn't be allowed to take an apprentice unless she was past the age for child birth, however maybe she could use an old law that states in times of crisis, the current priestess must train a back up priestess in case she dies. Shion thinks she could use the Akatsuki as a way for her to be able to train a new priestess, and when said training is finished she could retire from being a priestess and go be with Naruto.

But first she must send a reply to Naruto ASAP, running over to find a pen and paper she begins wording her reply in her mind.

(Scene Break)

Naruto is looking over his unusually cleaned apartment, he has just finished packing and cleaning his apartment, ready for his early departure tomorrow morning. As he looks around he can't help but be disappointed, that Shion hasn't responded to his last message.

" _Either she was to busy to respond, or she got tired of me using her as a sort of soundboard for my problems."_ Naruto thinks.

Suddenly a poof of smoke signals Kosuke's arrival much to Naruto's relief.

"Yo Naruto got a message from Shion for ya." Kosuke says.

"Thanks Kosuke." Naruto says.

Naruto takes the message and begins to read it, since Kosuke has to remain in Konoha he doesn't return to Mount Myoboku. The message is as follows:

' **Dear Naruto.**

 **First of I am truly sorry for the death of Lord Jiraiya, but I am glad that I don't have to snap you out of another funk, second don't you ever say you are a bother to me, you are a precious person of mine and I'm always willing to hear about your problems, third you are not a bad student it's understandable that you can't forgive Pein for what he has done, yet the fact you are willing to for the sake of your Masters teachings shows how much of a good person you are, and no matter what choice you make I'll stand by you and your decision, fourth I'm glad you are taking an apprentice it has given me an idea that maybe, I should take an apprentice. Good luck with your Sage training, tell me all about it when you get back and please be safe.**

 **Love from.**

 **Shion.'**

Naruto reads the message again and smiles, at the same time an unexpected warmth rises within his chest that he can't explain. What are these strange feelings he is feeling, it is similar to how he used to think about Sakura yet more intense.

" _Could I be falling in love with Shion?"_ Naruto asks himself.

(Scene Break)

It has been a long month for Shion, she was able to get herself an apprentice a young girl named Karen, and while training her was fun, she was incredibly lonely without having to send messages to Naruto or reading his messages. After a month though she enters her chambers and see's Kosuke there waiting for her, smiling at seeing the toad Shion approaches the toad.

"Kosuke how good to see you, has Naruto sent me a message?" Shion asks happily.

"Yes he has here you go." Kosuke says handing her the message, before poofing away.

Shion opens the message and smiles while reading it, the message is as follows:

' **Dear Shion**

 **First of my Sage training was a success, in fact according to Fukasaku-Sensei I've surpassed Jiraiya as a Sage, however while I was training at Mount Myoboku Pein attacked Konoha, he killed many people and even destroyed the village this was before I arrived however. After I arrived he and I fought and he almost captured me, but Hinata was able to save me, unfortunately doing so got her extremely beat up by Pein, while she was saving me though Hinata confessed her love for me, and seeing her get seemingly killed by Pein made me almost lose myself to the Kyubi, but before I could remove the seal The Fourth Hokage stopped me, he actually sealed part of himself within the seal in case I almost freed the Kyubi, he also told me that I was his son. After that he helped me regain my senses and after that I was able to defeat Pein, but the Pein I was fighting was merely a puppet controlled by a guy called Nagato. So I went to confront Nagato on my own, when I got there my first instinct was to attack him, but I calmed myself and decided to hear his story. His story was not a happy one, during the Second Ninja War his parents were killed by Konoha Shinobi, after that he made two friends called Yahiko and Konan who were also orphans, they then met Jiraiya who taught them how to survive. After that they sought to bring peace to Amegakure, only to fail which resulted in Yahiko's death, this sent Nagato down a dark path and he then formed Akatsuki to gather the Biju, so that he could cause enough Pain in the world that the world will find peace. After I heard that story I told Nagato that I understood his intentions, but I still could not forgive him, after a brief argument between us about the values of Jiraiya's teachings, I was able to make Nagato see the error of his ways. Nagato then gave up his life and returned to life the people who died during his attack on Konoha. To be honest I'm kind of sad he died never having known true peace, but I'm glad and I'm sure Jiraiya-Sensei is as well that his last act was of atonement. Right now I'm also a little confused about Hinata's confession, on the one hand I've never felt the same way about her as she does for me, and to be honest I still don't now. It's not that she's not pretty she is, but for some reason she's never entered my mind when thinking about potential girlfriends, plus I have feelings for another girl, yet there are certain circumstances that prevent us from being together, so maybe I should accept Hinata's love and hope that I can learn to love her as she does for me. What do you think?**

 **Hope to hear from you soon love.**

 **Naruto.'**

Shion looks over the message in shock, a flurry of different emotions assaults her all at once, pride that Naruto surpassed his Master, happiness that he beat Pein/Nagato and allowed him a chance of redemption, jealousy that another girl has confessed to Naruto, and worry that Naruto may not love her after all. After all if he did he would never ask her if he should accept another girls confession would he?

Her first instinct is to write to him and tell him, he should not accept Hinata's confession so that she could then confess her own love for him, but a part of her the worried part, is making her think that maybe Naruto doesn't love her, she decides to write to him and tell him that he should choose what his heart decides, she also decides to ask who the girl he likes is and what circumstances are preventing him from being with her, though deep down she has her suspicions.

(Scene Break)

Naruto is pacing his tent in worry.

" _Stupid, stupid, stupid, you don't ask the girl you love if you should accept another girls confession. So why did I? Well to see her response to see if she returns my feelings."_ Naruto thinks debating with himself.

A poof of smoke alerts him to the arrival of Kosuke.

"Hey Kosuke how did Shion look when she gave you her message?" Naruto asks.

"I dunno I can't tell the difference between a humans facial expression." Kosuke says passing Naruto the message before poofing away.

Naruto promptly opens the message and begins to read it, the message is as follows:

' **Dear Naruto.**

 **First of congratulations on completing your Sage training, and for defeating Pein/Nagato, I'm also happy that you gave Nagato a chance for redemption. Now regarding your situation with Hinata, I think you should do what your heart tells you, whichever decision you make I know it will be the correct one. By the way who is this girl you like, and what are the circumstances that prevent you from being with her?**

 **Please write back soon love**

 **Shion.'**

Naruto re-reads the message and re-reads it again, from her response Naruto can't tell if Shion loves him or not and it frustrates him.

" _Follow my heart? Well if I follow my heart then I turn down Hinata's confession and then announce my love for Shion, yet no matter how much I love her. She's a priestess with a duty she must carry out, and I could never abandon Konoha. You know what screw it, I've always been a reckless idiot who charges head first regardless of the consequences. So why should this time be any different? I'll have to gently decline Hinata's confession and then send a message to Shion telling her of my feelings for her."_ Naruto thinks leaving to do exactly that.

(Scene Break)

Shion is slowly awakening from her slumber as she slowly opens her eyes, she spots Kosuke sitting patiently on her bed at her feet. Seeing him startles her and makes her wake up faster.

"Kosuke! What are you doing here?" Shion asks calming herself down.

"I have a message from Naruto." Kosuke replies simply.

"This early?" Shion asks incredulously.

"Yeah I think he spent all night on it, since he looked pretty worn out when I picked the message up." Kosuke says putting the message down and then poofing away.

Shion sighs and decides to read the message, which is as follows:

' **Dear Shion.**

 **Thank you for your advice it really helped, I decided to decline Hinata's confession which she was disappointed by, but she acknowledged that it was my choice. As for the girl I like well it's you, I don't know when my feelings for you started, it could've been when we first met, or just after we defeated Moryo. Yet I do know when I realized that I loved you, it was the message you sent me before I left for my Sage training. When you called me a precious person and told me to be safe, I've been told those things by others before, yet reading those words from you made me realise that I loved you. As for the circumstances that prevent us from being together, it's because of your duty as a Priestess and my duty as a Konoha Ninja, you cannot abandon your duties, and I could never abandon Konoha, so because of these circumstances we could never be together. I'm sorry for not telling you this in person, but I couldn't think of a way to do so, plus I bet you don't even feel the same way so at least I don't have to hear you turn me down.**

 **Please don't stop writing to me love.**

 **Naruto.'**

Shion is in shock after reading Naruto's message.

" _He does love me. He loves me. Naruto loves me."_ Is what is running through Shion's mind.

Shion then races over to her writing desk to immediately send a reply to Naruto.

(Scene Break)

Naruto is pacing around his tent again, he doesn't have any duties to attend to at the moment, so he's just sitting in his tent bored out of his mind.

" _Why am I even waiting for a reply, she's either not going to reply straight away, or break of contact or together."_ Naruto thinks.

A poof of smoke signals the arrival of Kosuke.

"Telegram for a mister Naruto from Shion." Kosuke says placing the message down and then poofing away.

Naruto laughs at Kosukes jokes before picking up the message and then reading it, the message is as follows:

' **Dear Naruto.**

 **I love you to, I have ever since you saved me from Moryo. At the time I attributed it to the fact that you had saved me, but writing to you and reading your responses has only driven home my feelings for you. As for those circumstances you mentioned, I have been working on a plan to circumvent them, which I came up with when you mentioned your taking of an apprentice. In times of crisis I am able to take on an apprentice myself and train her to be a backup Priestess, which I have been doing. When she is ready I am going to hand the reins over to her, and come to Konoha to be with you, so please wait for me my love.**

 **Yours forever.**

 **Shion.'**

Naruto is shocked upon reading the message, before a great deal of happiness swells up inside of him.

" _She loves me to. She loves me. Shion loves me."_ Are the thoughts running through Naruto's mind.

Knowing that Shion loves him sends a great deal of relief through him, and gives him a sense of peace he's never felt before.

(Scene Break)

Weeks go by and Naruto and Shion continue to write to one another, though this time it is as two people in love instead of friends. When the Fourth Great Ninja War is declared Shion cannot help but pray that Naruto survives, ironically enough the day the war is declared finished Shion finishes her training of Karen, and retires as priestess much to the shock of her people. Deciding to surprise Naruto, Shion makes her way to Konoha without informing him, she's already sorted out the necessary paperwork and gotten special permission from the Daimyo of the Land of Fire.

Currently in his hospital room, Naruto is recovering from his final battle with Sasuke, in the room with him are the members of Team's Eight, Nine (save Neji) and Ten along with, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke who is in the opposite bed recovering. Shizune, Kurenai, Gai who is in a wheelchair, Kakashi, Yamato and Tsunade are also in the room.

Naruto and Sasuke are telling everyone about their final battle with Kaguya, with some input from Kakashi and Sakura. A knock suddenly sounds on the hospital door which directs everyone's attention to it.

"Yes." Tsunade says.

The door opens and a nurse pops her head in.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but there's a visitor for Naruto." The nurse says.

Everyone is curious over who has come to see Naruto.

"Then send them in." Tsunade orders.

The nurse nods and allows Shion to enter the room.

Recognition flashes across the faces of Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Lee, everyone else is just confused as to who she is. It's not until Naruto exclaims Shion that everyone else is made privy to who she is, having heard of Naruto's adventure in the Land of Demons.

"What's she doing here?" Ino asks.

Shion doesn't answer being to focused on Naruto, suddenly at speeds that would make Minato Namikaze jealous, Shion rushes over to Naruto and immediately begins kissing him, much to the shock of everyone present, their shock is further increased when Naruto begins returning the kiss forgetting that people are watching.

Tsunade tries to get their attention by clearing her throat, but the pair are so engrossed in playing tonsil hockey with each other they don't notice, which makes a tick mark appear on Tsunade's forehead.

"EXCUSE ME YOU TWO BUT I THINK YOU BOTH OWE AN EXPLANATION!" Tsunade shouts out.

This has the effect of stopping Naruto and Shion, while also simultaneously making everyone else in the room cover their ears, unfortunately for Sasuke he only has one arm so he temporarily loses hearing in one ear. Naruto and Shion both gain a sheepish expression.

"Well it's a long story." Naruto says.

"We have time." Tsunade states.

So Naruto and Shion told everyone present the tale of how they came to be together, most of the females save for Hinata, Kurenai and Tsunade have tears in their eyes over the romantic tale, Hinata however finally discovers why Naruto turned down her confession, and allows her to gain closure on her feelings for Naruto, Kurenai is happy that her student isn't cut up over not being able be with Naruto.

For the males in the room however well; Kiba gags over the amount of mush, Shikamaru for once is paying rapt attention while wondering how Naruto could keep something like this a secret for so long, Choji is happily munching on his chips enjoying the tale, Lee and Gai are crying over the youthful story, Shino, Sai and Yamato have no reaction, Kakashi is internally weeping over Jiraiya not being able to write an Icha Icha about the pair, Sasuke is regretting being placed in the same room as Naruto.

When Naruto and Shion finish, Tsunade rubs her forehead.

"Well Konoha will be lucky to have you Shion, as for you Naruto I can't believe you kept such a secret for so long, and I think you owe all your friends an apology." Tsunade says.

"Sorry guys but by the time me and Shion became a couple, there was so much going on that I didn't have time." Naruto says.

Everyone accepts the apology and they begin getting to know Shion.

(Scene Break)

Several years have passed since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, in that time Naruto and Shion have gotten married, as have Sasuke and Sakura, Sai and Ino, Lee and Tenten, Shino and Hinata Shikamaru and Temari, Choji and Karui, and Kiba and Tamaki.

Currently Naruto and Shino are in a hospital room, Shion is exhausted but happy while Naruto is holding his newly born daughter Manami Uzumaki. As he looks at his daughter Naruto can't help but reflect on how perfect his life has become, he has a beautiful wife, he is soon to become Seventh Hokage and he now has a daughter as beautiful as her mother, truly his life has become perfect and no one could of foreseen that.

 **AN**

Sorry for this being so long, I try to keep these one-shots short but I honestly couldn't think of any other way for these two to get together without being cliche. If you're wondering how Kosuke is alive after Pein's assault, it's because he was revived along with everyone else.


	7. Naruto x Futaba

**Futaba**

 **AN**

And here we have Futaba a classmate of Konohamaru, she debuts in volume eleven chapter ninety four of the manga, and episode fifty six of the part one anime.

Futaba a sixteen year old Chunin for Konohagakure, is out walking her pet dog a Cardigan Welsh Corgi that she named Naiko, currently it is early morning and the sun hasn't even properly risen yet, this is actually perfect for Futaba as not many people are out this early, so less chance of her having to move aside for people. Imagine her surprise then when the sound of training reaches her ears, since she lives in a Ninja village and only Ninja use the training fields, this shouldn't be to much of a surprise, since Ninja tend to wake up early but even so other than Rock Lee who is out of the village at the moment, she didn't know of any other Ninja who got up this early to train.

Curious she takes Naiko to go and investigate, approaching the sounds of training she is stunned by who she sees. For training in the middle of the training field is Naruto Uzumaki, the villages number one heart throb and hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Futaba's face immediately heats up as Naruto is training shirtless, sweat glistening his body and highlighting his many muscles.

Naruto smirks as he senses someone approach him while training, thanks to Kurama he knows the person watching has no ill intentions. Naruto then decides to put on a show for his unexpected audience, creating over five-hundred Shadow Clones which makes Futaba gasp, Naruto begins an all out battle royal with his clones.

Futaba watches in shock as Naruto fights his clones, she had heard about Naruto being able to make hundreds of clones at a moment's notice, but hearing about it and seeing it are two very different things. She watches impressed as Naruto dodges punches, kicks and Jutsu's from his clones, all the while he methodically takes out his clone army one at a time with just Taijutsu.

When the last clone is dispelled Naruto takes a moment to catch his breath, when he does he looks over to where Futaba is, letting her know he knew she was there.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Naruto asks with a smirk.

Futaba knowing she was caught decides to show herself.

"Sorry for spying on you like that, I was out walking my dog when I heard the sound of training, since the only Ninja I know who trains this early is Rock Lee and he's away at the moment, I got curious and decided to investigate. I honestly didn't mean to spy on you Lord Naruto." Futaba says frantically apologizing.

Naruto bristles at being called Lord, he hated it when people called him that as he'd rather they just call him by name without the added title.

"Don't call me Lord please, I'd rather you just call me Naruto." Naruto says.

Futaba is stunned at being allowed to call someone of such high standing, such as Naruto by his name without the title.

"Okay N-Na-Naruto." Futaba says stuttering slightly.

Naruto smiles reassuringly at Futaba who blushes and looks away to hide it, before turning his attention to her dog Naiko, who has been standing next to his owner patiently. Naruto approaches Naiko slowly and then bends down and begins gently stroking his fur, Naiko seems to enjoy this as he begins rolling around allowing Naruto to stroke his fur all over.

"So what's your name then?" Naruto asks.

"My name is Futaba." Futaba says, not realizing that Naruto was asking about her dog.

"I meant your dog, though you did answer my next question." Naruto says with a bright smile.

Futaba blushes again though this time it is due to embarrassment.

"His name is Naiko." Futaba says embarrassed.

"Naiko huh? Bet there's a story about that." Naruto states.

"Yeah when me and my family first got him he was very demanding, no matter what we were doing he'd always try to divert attention to himself, over time he grew out of it but sometimes when he's bored he will revert back to his old self." Futaba says fondly.

"A little attention seeker are you?" Naruto asks Naiko playfully.

Naiko barks happily as though saying yes.

"Um Naruto may I ask what you are doing out here this early?" Futaba asks nervously.

"Oh, some inconsiderate neighbour of mine decided to play some loud heavy metal music just as the sun began to rise, the idiot woke me and everyone else in the neighbourhood up, since I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep I decided to get an early start on my training for today." Naruto says, frowning at the mention of his idiotic neighbour.

"Oh I'm sorry again for disturbing you when you haven't had much sleep." Futaba says with an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about you didn't know. Say you're a Chunin right? Are you taking the upcoming Jounin exams that are happening next month?" Naruto asks.

Futaba is stunned that Naruto could tell her rank having just met her, especially when she was in her civies.

"Your Chakra levels are typical for those of Chunin rank, and your skin doesn't have the same look as those of Jonin rank." Naruto says answering her unasked question.

"Yes I am, though I'm not sure how well I'll do since Konohamaru is competing as well, and since you'll be training him..." Futaba says before getting cut of by Naruto.

"I'm not training Konohamaru." Naruto says.

"Your not?" Futaba asks confused.

"No he wanted to train himself, he thinks that he has all it takes to be a Jonin, so he's not even training seriously for it." Naruto says with a slight frown.

"Oh." Futaba says.

"So how'd you like me to train you?" Naruto asks.

"ME! You want to train me?" Futaba asks in shock.

"Sure why not?" Naruto asks not seeing the problem.

"Well what about Moegi and Udon?" Futaba asks.

"Neither those two are taking the exams." Naruto answers.

"Well won't Konohamaru be upset that your training someone else for the exams?" Futaba asks.

"He might, but I think he needs some more tough competition." Naruto says.

"Why'd you say that?" Futaba asks confused.

"Well the fact that he's not even pushing himself for these exams, means he thinks he's got it in the bag. That kind of attitude is his biggest obstacle for these exams, unfortunately there isn't really anyone at present who can actually give him a challenge." Naruto says.

Naruto's words make Futaba frown knowing how right he is.

"That being said with some training you could actually not only challenge him, but also beat him, maybe then it'll help Konohamaru begin taking everything seriously." Naruto says.

Futaba looks at Naruto in shock, sure he was only offering to train her to teach Konohamaru a lesson, but still how often do you get training from someone as powerful as Naruto.

"Okay then when do we start?" Futaba asks trying to sound as confident as possible.

Naruto smiles at the bravado the girl is showing.

(Scene Break)

A month has passed and it is now time for the Jonin Exams, in the past month Naruto trained Futaba into the ground, he had her improve her physical conditioning, her Chakra Pool and her control, he helped her learn to control her element which ironically enough was wind, he also taught her the Rasengan which she actually got down quite fast. Since Naruto was focused on her physical and Chakra training, Futaba spent most of down time focused on the mental side of being a Ninja, she also began to solve problems the way Naruto would as simplistic and baffling as possible. The pair had also been spotted having dinner together, which has sent the Konoha rumor mill into meltdown.

Right now Futaba is waiting patiently just outside the Forest of Death for the exam proctor to arrive, around her are nineteen other candidates including Konohamaru, some are decades older than her others are actually younger. Konohamaru is acting cocky stating that he's a sure in for Jonin, which is actually making a few of the other candidates nervous.

The exam proctor one Shikamaru Nara soon arrives to start the first exam, he is looking as bored as ever yet a few are able to notice that he is actually alert, including Futaba and Konohamaru.

Okay let's get this troublesome exam over with, there are twenty of you but only ten can pass this stage, you must enter the forest find a scroll and bring it here, just to let you know there Jounin all over the forest and they will fight you if they see you. The exam ends in two hours." Shikamaru says.

Many of the candidates gulp before they all head into the forest to find a scroll.

(Scene Break)

Two hours have passed and the exam has ended, surprisingly for Shikamaru ten people has actually passed, the last only coming out five five seconds to spare. What really surprised Shikamaru though was the fact that Konohamaru and Futaba finished first at the same time after half an hour, Konohamaru was less of a surprise but Futaba totally threw him through a loop. He actually hadn't paid much attention to the rumors about Futaba and Naruto that had been, not so much floating around but warping around, though perhaps there might be some stock to them after all.

"Okay everyone congratulations on passing the first exam, your next proctor should be here soon." Shikamaru says.

A swirl of Sakura petals suddenly appears before revealing Sakura Haruno, who is holding a stack of papers. Sakura smiles at seeing that ten people did in fact pass Shikamaru's test, there had been rumblings about Shikamaru making an impossible test, as payback for being asked to proctor.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to see that ten of you did manage to pass." Sakura says with a pointed look at Shikamaru who sighs.

He had no idea where those rumblings came from, it would be far to troublesome for him to make an impossible test and then have to deal with the potential fallout, no it'd be simpler to just do the test and hope never to be picked as a proctor again.

"My test is simply a written test, there are five-hundred questions and you need to get a score of at least eighty-five percent to pass, you have half an hour." Sakura says handing out the exam papers.

Most of the remaining candidates groan over being given a written test, before getting to work on it.

(Scene Break)

Half an hour later Sakura is looking over the exam papers, only two of the candidates actually managed to get a score above eighty-five, they actually got one-hundred percent. One she was expecting that being Konohamaru, the other however is a bit of a shock to her, that being Futaba.

Sakura had been privy to the rumors about Futaba and her teammate, she had dismissed them however as nonsense, yet looking over Futaba's answers and calculations, there was certainly something Narutoish about them.

"Okay, only two people managed to get the required score, they are Konohamaru and Futaba. As for the rest of you better luck next time." Sakura says.

The disappointed candidates depart, while Futaba and Konohamaru look at Sakura with an air of expectancy.

"What's next big sister Sakura?" Konohamaru asks with his usual exuberance.

"Next is meant to be a tournament of individual fights, but since there's only two of you left, it's just going to be a single fight between the two of you." Sakura answers.

"So only one of us will become Jonin?" Futaba asks.

"No if the two of you show good enough combat skills then you will both be promoted." Shikamaru answers.

"Sweet do we fight now or...?" Konohamaru begins to ask but gets cut of by Sakura.

"You'll be fighting in Konoha Stadium, me and Shikamaru will escort you there. Follow us." Sakura says as she and Shikamaru begin walking towards Konoha stadium.

(Scene Break)

Sakura, Shikamaru, Konohamaru and Futaba enter Konoha stadium and see Rock Lee standing in the middle waiting patiently, the stands aren't exactly filled to capacity but a fair few Jounin and Chunin are in the stands, including Naruto. Kakashi is also observing from the Kage booth and is confused, as to why there are only two candidates.

"Sakura, Shikamaru where are the other candidates?" Rock Lee asks confused.

"These are the only two who managed to pass the first two stages." Sakura answers.

Kakashi sighs hearing this.

"Well then instead of the usual tournament, we're going to have a one on one fight between Konohamaru and Futaba. Now just winning this fight will not make you a Jonin, instead you'll only get promoted by showing a high level of combat skills." Lee says as Sakura and Shikamaru leave the arena floor.

As soon as Sakura and Shikamaru have left the arena floor, Lee begins the fight. While Konohamaru and Futaba are fighting each other, Sakura and Shikamaru are making their way to where Naruto is sitting.

"Okay Naruto spill it. What's going on between you and Futaba?" Sakura asks her hands on her hips signalling she wasn't pleased.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks feigning ignorance.

"Futaba has shown more skill than expected throughout this exam." Shikamaru states.

"Plus some of her answers and calculations on her written test, were definitely Narutoish. So spill." Sakura demands.

Naruto sighs deciding to answer.

"When I found out Konohamaru was taking the Jonin exams I offered to train him, but he refused stating he had all he needs for the exam, he also didn't even train seriously for the exams. Then one morning while I was out training I was being spied on by Futaba, after I admitately put on a show for her, I began talking to her and after I found out she was taking part in the Jonin exams, I offered to train her." Naruto says.

"Why would you train her though, isn't Konohamaru like your little brother?" Ino asks confused.

"I did it as a way of giving Konohamaru some tough competition, he was acting like this would be a cake walk, and to be honest it probably would have been. So I offered to train Futaba as a way of giving him a wake up call." Naruto says.

"So you're just using Futaba as a way to motivate Konohamaru?" Sakura angrily asks.

"She knows about it, she actually worked it out when I offered to train her." Naruto says.

This helps calm Sakura down though she is still angry.

"Beside I'm not going to stop training her, she's actually fun to train." Naruto states with a grin.

Ino then begins wiggling her eyebrows.

"So those rumors about you and Futaba are true then." Ino states.

"What rumors?" Naruto asks confused yet having a sinking feeling.

"That you and Futaba are in a relationship." Ino says.

Naruto becomes shocked and wonders where these rumors came from.

"The two of you have been seen having dinner together, that sent the rumor mill into a meltdown." Shikamaru answers Naruto's unasked question.

"Well then let me make it loud and clear, me and Futaba are not in a relationship." Naruto says, though as he says this the idea of dating Futaba doesn't sound so bad in his head.

The crowd not around Naruto suddenly exclaim a load whoa, this makes the crowd around Naruto look down at the arena floor, they see Futaba slamming a Rasengan into Konohamaru's back. This makes everyone else in the stands look towards Naruto in shock.

"You taught her the Rasengan?" Sakura asks incredulously.

"Yep." Naruto states proudly.

"I don't know what's more shocking, that you actually helped train two capable Ninja, or that she is able to actually use that Jutsu." Tenten says.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaims.

"Winner of the match, Futaba." Lee announces to the whole stadium, which after their initial shock erupts into cheers.

"Hey how do you know the Rasengan?" Konohamaru asks.

"Naruto-Sensei taught it to me." Futaba simply states.

Konohamaru's eyes look like they are going to bug out at hearing that.

"But why would big brother Naruto teach you?" Konohamaru asks not able to comprehend such a thing.

"It's quite simple Konohamaru." The voice of Naruto says.

Konohamaru looks at Naruto in confusion and slight hurt.

"When you first told me that you were going to take the Jonin Exams, I offered to train you but you refused saying that you had all you needed to become Jonin, after that I kept tabs on you and saw you wasn't even training seriously for these exams. After that I met Futaba here and after learning she was also going to take the Jonin Exam, I offered to train her as a way of making you see that no matter how skilled you may be, you must always strive to be better." Naruto says sagely.

Konohamaru looks down at Naruto's words, he truly had been slacking of in his training for this exam, believing that he had it in the bag and it had cost him big time.

"Well said Naruto." Kakashi the voice of Naruto says.

Everyone turns to look at Kakashi who is standing in the arena floor.

"And as a reward for those words of wisdom, I'd like for you to give both our new Jonin their vests." Kakashi says holding out two Jonin vests.

"Both?" Konohamaru and Futaba ask in unison.

"Yep both, despite your lackadaisical attitude while preparing for the exams, you still showed enough skill to be promoted, but if you start slacking of again I'll demote you back to Genin." Kakashi says sternly.

"I promise never to slack of in my training ever again." Konohamaru says sounding genuine.

Naruto smiles as he takes the two vests from Kakashi.

"Congratulations, Konohamaru and Futaba, may you both wear these vests with pride and continue striving to get stronger, so that you may better protect those you hold precious." Naruto says giving Konohamaru and Futaba their vests.

Konohamaru and Futaba then put their new vests on and salute the crowd.

(Scene Break)

Later there is a celebration at the Yakiniku Q BBQ restaurant, Naruto had insisted on taking Konohamaru and Futaba out for a celebration of their success, most of their Academy classmates had showed up for the celebration as had Naruto's friends. Fortunately Naruto had a lot of money on him so he could afford to pay for everyone, even with the amount Choji eats.

As the celebration dies down though the people begin to leave, Futaba who had drank quite a bit at the party has to be carried home by Naruto. As they walk Futaba talks drunkenly, most of it is gibberish but there is one thing she says that gets to Naruto. She confesses her love for him, Naruto is stunned by this before brushing it of believing that it's the alcohol talking, of course while it is the alcohol talking, it's not the alcohol putting crazy idea's in her head, it's the alcohol loosening her restraints thus making her more open about her feelings.

When Naruto reaches her house Futaba regains the ability to walk, before walking into her house however she kisses Naruto full on the lips. Naruto is to stunned to do anything, and then Futaba ends the kiss and walks to her house.

"See you soon Sensei." Futaba drunkenly says while giggling.

Futaba enters her house while Naruto just remains there motionless, his brain soon reboots however after processing what happened. Naruto then walks away not confused but determined, that tomorrow he and Futaba will be having a talk.

(Scene Break)

Naruto is waiting patiently at Ichiraku Ramen, he had earlier in the day sent a message to Futaba telling her to meet him here. Suddenly the flap of the stand lifts up and Futaba enters dressed in her new Jonin vest.

"You asked me to meet you here Naruto-Sensei." Futaba says nervously.

"Yes I did please have a seat." Naruto says.

Futaba nervously takes a seat looking everywhere but at Naruto.

"I take it from the way your acting, you remember what happened last night." Naruto says.

Futaba blushes while waving her arms frantically.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I honestly don't know what came over me." Futaba frantically says.

"It's quite okay. I called you here because I wanted to ask you something. Futaba what are your true thoughts regarding me?" Naruto asks.

Futaba blushes once again.

" _I can't believe he asked me that. I can't tell him the truth can I? Goddammit why did I have to fall in love with him while he was training me? Why did I have to drink that much alcohol last night? Why couldn't someone else have taken me home?"_ Are the thoughts running through Futaba's head.

"Well Futaba?" Naruto asks getting in Futaba's face.

Futaba startled that Naruto is in her face, begins opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out.

Naruto sighs, her reaction has given him all the answers he needs, so he decides to calm her down by kissing her full on the lips. Futaba is momentarily startled by Naruto kissing her before she begins returning the kiss.

"I love you to Futaba." Naruto says after coming up for air.

Futaba looks at Naruto in shock.

"You love me?" Futaba asks in shock with some hope.

"Yes I do." Naruto says.

Futaba squeals before returning to her game of tonsil hockey with Naruto.

(Scene Break)

Several years have passed since Naruto and Futaba got together in that time they got married in a very large wedding, shortly after Naruto and Futaba officially became a couple, Ino accosted Naruto saying he'd lied about not being in a relationship with Futaba, only for Naruto to state they got together after he said that.

Currently Naruto is looking over Futaba who is holding their newborn daughter Takako Uzumaki. As Naruto looks over his daughter, he can't help but want to find his idiotic former neighbour and thank him, for playing heavy metal music in early morning, since if not for him he'd never have a beautiful wife or his beautiful daughter.


	8. Naruto x Emiru

**Emiru**

 **AN**

And here we have Emiru, she was in volume thirty-two chapter two-hundred-eighty-six of the manga, and episode thirty-six of the Shippuden anime. She was one of the women who laughed at Naruto, when he and Sai are arguing over testicles.

Peace that was what came following the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, no more Ninja villages bickering about old grudges, no more skirmishes between rival villages and no more threat of war, and thanks to this new found peace it became easier to enter a Ninja village, they also became more inviting for travellers.

This is why a group of travellers are currently entering the village, among them is a young woman with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, her bangs hang just above her eyes, she keeps her ponytail to the side. Her name is Emiru she was born in the Land of Fire and has spent the past few years travelling the Elemental Nations, as she walks around the Ninja Village she looks around with great interest, the architecture is unlike anything she has ever seen before, and there is a mixture of civilians and Ninja walking the streets. As she walks she's not paying attention and winds up walking into someone.

"Sorry." Emiru says apologetically.

"It's quite alright." A familiar male voice says.

Emiru is confused she doesn't know anyone in Konoha, and yet that voice is definitely familiar. Looking at the person who she bumped into Emiru can't help but blush at seeing him, the man is taller than her by several inches, has bright blonde hair that looks as though it was kissed by the sun, has ocean blue eyes that seem to hold the warmth of the sun, his skin is tanned not to lightly yet not overdone either, and adorning his cheeks are six whisker like birthmarks three on each. Emiru has never seen him before in her life yet she knows his voice is familiar.

"Hey Naruto what's the hold up?" A female voice asks.

Emiru looks over and sees a familiar pinkett.

"Coming Sakura." The now identified Naruto says before running over to the now identified Sakura.

It takes a few minutes for Emiru to remember when she last saw that pinkett, and heard that voice. It was a couple of years ago in a hot spring, when she heard a loud male voice going on a tirade regarding someone's remarks about testicles, this sent her and nearly every female in the hot spring at the time into a fit of giggles, save for one a young girl with pink hair who seemed embarrassed.

"Hey Emiru what's the hold up?" One of her companions asks.

"Sorry I'm coming." Emiru says running to catch up with her travelling companions.

(Scene Break)

The sun is setting over Konoha and Emiru is looking for a place to eat, unlike her travelling companions who preferred to eat at the same restaurant which had a building in every village, town and city, Emiru preferred to try different restaurants, especially ones that were local. Suddenly a delicious smelling aroma enters her nose, the scent makes her stomach rumble demanding to eat what that scent is, so following her nose she finds herself at a ramen stand named Ichiraku Ramen. Pulling up the flap she makes her way in.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen." A woman with brown hair says.

"Uh hi I'm new in town..." Emiru says but gets cut of by the waitress.

"Then here's a menu, call me when your ready to order." The waitress says passing her a menu.

"Uh thank you..." Emiru says not sure what to call the waitress.

"Ayame, my name is Ayame Ichiraku." The now identified Ayame says.

"Okay thank you Ayame." Emiru says before opening up the menu.

As Emiru looks through the menu another person enters the stand, looking up from her menu Emiru is shocked to see it's Naruto.

"Hey Ayame can I get the usual please?" Naruto asks as soon as he enters.

"Sure thing Naruto." Ayame replies before going to inform her dad.

As Ayame leaves Naruto looks around the stand and sees the woman who bumped into him earlier.

"Sorry were you looking to order?" Naruto asks slightly apologetic.

"No I was looking through the menu because I'm unsure of what to get." Emiru says.

"Oh want some help? I tend to be an expert on the many kinds of Ramen." Naruto says.

"An expert?" Emiru asks confused.

"Sure anything you want to know about ramen I'm your man." Naruto says.

Emiru looks at Naruto skeptical but decides to humor him, Naruto then begins asking her about what she enjoys eating, Emiru responds and soon Naruto has picked out the perfect ramen for her, a shoyu flavoured ramen with beef, ajitama and kamaboko ingredients, and topped of with wakame and fried garlic. Emiru decides why not try it and waits patiently for Ayame to arrive, she doesn't have to wait long as Ayame soon arrives carrying a tray, that is filled with over a dozen bowls of ramen.

Emiru can't help but gawk at the amount of ramen Ayame is bringing out, she gawks even more when Ayame places the tray in front of Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto the usual." Ayame says.

"That's all for him?!" Emiru asks in shock.

"Yep." Ayame says with a smile.

Emiru gawks as Naruto begins inhaling his ramen, she is mildly disgusted with his eating habits, yet also amazed that he's not getting any on his clothes.

"So have you made your order yet?" Ayame asks snapping Emiru out of her shock.

"What oh yeah." Emiru says before placing her order.

Ayame then leaves to inform her father of the order, a few minutes later Ayame returns with Emiru's order.

"Here you go enjoy." Ayame says placing Emiru's order in front of her.

"Thank you." Emiru says before snapping a pair of chopsticks.

Emiru takes a tentative bite of her ramen, when she does her taste buds explode in flavours, she's never tasted anything like it before and she likes it. Emiru then begins digging into her ramen with the same enthusiasm as Naruto, after finishing her bowl she orders another one.

Emiru manages to go through five bowls of ramen, much to the amusement of Naruto and Ayame.

"So who are you anyway, I've never seen you around before?" Naruto asks.

"My name is Emiru and I'm a traveller." Emiru says.

"Oh really that's really neat." Naruto says with a grin.

"You really think so?" Emiru asks confused since most Ninja tended to disregard travellers like her.

"Yeah travelling around, seeing new places." Naruto says.

"Well Ninja's like yourself must get to travel a lot right?" Emiru asks.

"Only when we've got a mission that requires travelling to a place, don't get me wrong I like being a Ninja, but there are times when being stuck in the village for days on end can be a bit suffocating." Naruto says.

"I know what you mean, I always felt so constricted when I was stuck in my village, that's why me and a few others began travelling around the Elemental Nations." Emiru says.

"Really you travel with a group, where are they then?" Naruto asks in surprise.

"They'd rather eat in the same restaurant all the time, you know the one that's in every village, town and city." Emiru says.

"Yeah I know the one." Naruto says.

He knew it all right the food was good but he was never allowed in to eat there, it wasn't until after he saved the village from Pein, that they offered him a place on their elite client list, but he declined as it would be an insult to the Ichiraku's who had allowed him a place to eat at, even when a majority of the village hated him with a burning passion.

"So how long are you remaining in Konoha?" Naruto asks trying to rid himself of bad memories.

"I'm not sure but it'll be a few days at least." Emiru answers.

"Well how about I give you a tour around Konoha?" Naruto asks to the shock of Emiru.

"Why would you give me a tour of Konoha?" Emiru asks confused.

"Well this is your first time in Konoha right? So you need someone who knows all the best places in the village, to show you around." Naruto states.

Emiru thinks about it and doesn't find any reason not to accept Naruto's offer.

"Okay then." Emiru says.

"Perfect meet me here tomorrow then." Naruto says.

Emiru nods and goes to pay for her meal but Naruto stops her.

"Allow me, consider it a welcome to Konoha present." Naruto says paying for his and Emiru's meals.

Emiru is stunned once again when Naruto opens his frog shaped wallet, for inside it is a ton of Ryo making Emiru wonder how the wallet can hold it all.

(Scene Break)

The following morning Emiru is waiting patiently for Naruto to arrive, none of her travelling companions are with her since they prefered to get an official tour guide, so she's currently on her own.

Naruto soon arrives and he begins showing her all the best places in Konoha, he shows her; the Academy, Amaguriama a sweet shop that had some of the best chestnut candies she's ever had, the Dango Shop that had the tastiest anmitsu she's ever tasted, Fire Park a zoo that houses animals such as the Taiko Tanuki, Pseudo Hare, Miniature Monkey, Giant-Maned Wolf and so many more, the Hokage Rock that has the best view of Konoha, Kikyo Castle, the Konoha Hospital, the Konoha Hot Springs which was the most relaxing she's ever been in, Naka River where the two founders of Konoha first met, Senju Park a lovely forest area named after one of the founding Clans, Shushu-ya a Chinese-styled restaurant/pub, Yakiniku Q A Korean Gyu-Kaku-style yakiniku restaurant, the salted tongue with Welsh onion was absolutely delicious, and lastly Yamanaka Flowers that had some of the best flower arrangements she's ever seen.

As the sun begins to set Naruto is escorting Emiru back to her hotel.

"I had a wonderful time today Naruto." Emiru says.

"Me to it was fun." Naruto says surprised by how much fun he had today.

When they reach Emiru's hotel Emiru turns to face Naruto slightly shy.

"Naruto for my remaining time here, would it be okay for us to hang out together?" Emiru asks shyly.

Naruto mock thinks for a minute before responding.

"Sure I don't see why not." Naruto says with a grin.

Emiru's face lights up she then does something unexpected, she kisses Naruto on his cheek before entering her hotel with a blush, asking herself why she did that while a similar question runs through Naruto's mind.

(Scene Break)

And so for the next couple of days Naruto and Emiru hang out and have fun together, those couple of days were some of the best Emiru has ever had with Naruto agreeing, though after each day a gloom cloud would hang over Emiru knowing she was soon to leave.

The night before Emiru and her group are due to leave, Naruto is having a meeting with his old Sensei Kakashi.

"I see you've been busy these past few days." Kakashi says slightly teasing.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, Kakashi then puts on his serious face.

"Naruto I called you here today to discuss something very important with you." Kakashi says with a serious tone.

Naruto straightens up giving Kakashi his full attention.

"Naruto you've been doing well these past two years in your Hokage studies, but there is still one thing you're lacking." Kakashi says.

"Let me guess is it inexperience with training a Genin team?" Naruto asks.

"No it's not that, it's your lack of knowledge of the outside world." Kakashi says.

"What I know plenty about the outside world." Naruto states.

"Naruto while you may have visited many different countries doing missions, and from your training trip with Lord Jiraiya, you don't really know much about the outside world. Therefore I am giving you a special type of mission, this will entail you visiting every nation and learn as much as you can about each one and write it down, you must return however after three years when you return I will read your report, if I am satisfied then it will go a long way to me making you Hokage, if I'm not however then you won't become Hokage." Kakashi says.

Naruto gulps and internally vows to do this mission as perfect as possible.

"When do I leave Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Tomorrow." Kakashi answers.

"What that's to soon!" Naruto exclaims.

"Really I thought it'd be perfect for you. It'd give you a chance to travel with your new friend right?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto calms down somewhat.

"Well what about my friends here?" Naruto asks.

"I'll let them know, and inform them it is my fault." Kakashi says simply.

"And how am I going to explain to Emiru that I'm suddenly joining her group, without seeming like a creep?" Naruto asks.

"I'm glad you asked, you see in the wake of the Fourth Great Ninja while an era of peace was formed between the Ninja villages, it has also meant bandit groups have had to become far more organised, and have actually become far more dangerous to common travellers, thus the leader of your new friends group of travellers has asked for an escort through the Elemental Nations, you'll be joining them on their travels for the next three years." Kakashi says.

Naruto can't help but gape in shock he doesn't believe in fate, but sometimes it seems as though things fall into line far to perfectly to just be coincidence.

(Scene Break)

It's the following morning and Emiru and her companions are waiting patiently at the gates of Konoha, the reason they are waiting is that their leader had hired a Ninja escort for their travels through the Elemental Nations. Emiru sighs hoping but knowing it'd be unlikely that Naruto would be part of the escort, Emiru is also greatly disappointed that Naruto hasn't come to see her of.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't know about the mission till last night." The voice of Naruto says.

Emiru turns to look at Naruto in shock, that shock turns to happiness when she sees he's packed like the rest of them.

"It's quite alright, I must say I'm happy to have a Ninja of your caliber joining us." The group leader says.

One of the travellers snorts dismissively not seeing anything special about Naruto.

"Wait I thought we were having a group of Ninja not just one." Another traveller says.

"This Ninja here is worth far more than any group." The leader says.

"Oh please who is this guy?" The traveller who snorted asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answers with a grin.

The traveller who snorted gapes in disbelief.

"Prove it." The traveller demands not believing this person is thee Naruto Uzumaki.

"Okay." Naruto says before entering his Jinchuriki Mode.

The travellers Emiru included are stunned upon seeing Naruto emit Golden Chakra, they're just regular citizens and yet even they can feel the power radiating from Naruto.

"Is that proof enough?" Naruto asks turning his Jinchuriki Mode of.

The travellers all nod before they begin making their way out of Konoha, they all take note of how Emiru and Naruto deliberately walk together.

(Scene Break)

It has been a rather boring three years in Konoha without Naruto to liven things up, when Kakashi told Naruto's friends of his last minute mission, several teams of ANBU had to keep Sakura from pummelling Kakashi. While things were boring in Konoha though, things were much more exciting with the travellers, Naruto loved travelling through the Elemental Nations not as a Ninja but as a traveller.

Naruto got to visit many nations, some he had been to before and others he hadn't, it was truly surprising to him that even in nations he had been too, there was still much he hadn't known about them. Also in these last three years, Naruto and Emiru had grown closer, no one could really pinpoint when it happened but it did, one day they were just friends, the next they were lovers.

Imagine the surprise on the whole of Konoha's face when Naruto returned to the village, with a heavily pregnant Emiru with him the pair even had wedding rings on their fingers, indicating they were already married. Naruto had to do a lot of explaining to Kakashi and the council, but hey he was the Hero of Konoha what were they going to do banish him? No he was just fined for being careless on his travels.

Two months later Emiru gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Chou Uzumaki, as Emiru looks down at her baby girl, she can't help but be thankful that she decided to give up travelling. Sure she was going to miss travelling the Elemental Nations, but if it meant she could stay with her husband and daughter, then it is worth it.


	9. Naruto x Amaru

**Amaru**

 **AN**

And here we have Amaru probably the most underused and under appreciated movie girl.

It was over Shinno and the last remnants of the Sky Village have been defeated, currently Amaru is holding the unconscious form of Naruto Uzumaki in her lap, Naruto the young Ninja who had defeated her former master Shinno and the Sky Village, Shinno the man she thought she could trust, who she looked up to as a father figure, who she thought was a kind and good man, who had actually turned out to be a cruel and evil man who was just using her and others for his own ends, the thought of that man still brought a great deal of sadness to Amaru, for years she had willingly served under the man learning as much as she could from him, she had thought he cared for her like a daughter, but it had all been an act.

Naruto begins stirring in Armaru's lap causing Amaru's attention to be shifted to him.

"Naruto." Amaru says.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees Amaru looking down at him concern evident in her eyes.

"Hey Amaru." Naruto says groggily.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Amaru says relief evident in her tone.

"Of course I'm alright, it'll take more than that to do me in." Naruto says trying to put on a brave face, but it's quite obvious he is both exhausted and in pain from the battle.

Nevertheless Naruto's bravado makes Amaru smile, Sakura Naruto's teammate suddenly approaches the pair, she begins ranting at Naruto for being a reckless idiot. Amaru doesn't think this is fair to Naruto.

"I don't think your being fair to Naruto." Amaru says with a frown at Sakura.

Sakura is momentarily taken aback by Amaru's defense of Naruto, before regaining her composure.

"I've seen in him worse conditions, so I know he's going to be fine. If his condition was worse I'd wait to yell at him for his recklessness, but since he's been in worse states then he's fit to hear this." Sakura says.

"Why are you even yelling at him anyway?" Amaru asks still frowning.

"Because he's always doing reckless things like this, and he always gets himself hurt like this, if he can't worry about his own safety he could at least think about how his friends worry over him." Sakura says.

Amaru looks at Sakura in shock, she had thought the pinkett was being mean to Naruto but she was just worried for him, and since he was fine it made Sakura relieved, she then begins scolding him for his recklessness like a parent or older sibling. It actually makes Amaru smile at the relationship the two share, from on outsider's perspective it would seem that Sakura was abusing Naruto, but in fact Sakura only scolded him for constantly getting himself into situations that made him get hurt, the relationship the two share is genuine far more than the one she had with Shinno, Amaru begins to get sad again as memories of her time with Shinno make their way into her head.

While Amaru is once again becoming sad from remembering her former master, Naruto is profusely trying to apologize to Sakura.

"Sakura I'm sorry alright I honestly didn't mean to place myself in danger, but what else was I supposed to do?" Naruto asks frantically hoping to calm Sakura down before she starts throwing punches.

Sakura sighs before approaching her teammate and begin healing him, while Sakura is healing him, Naruto looks over at Amaru and sees the sadness etched on her face.

"Hey Amaru are you alright?" Naruto asks.

Naruto's question snaps Amaru out of her dark thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." Amaru says putting on a fake smile.

Naruto being used to wearing a fake smile since a very young age, sees right through it but doesn't say anything.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sakura asks Amaru while still healing Naruto.

"I'm not sure, my village is gone and the one person who was keeping me there is no longer here." Amaru says her voice filled with sorrow.

Naruto knows who Amaru is talking about and why, but Sakura has yet to hear the whole story and it's not the right time to mention it, so Naruto keeps mum for now. But an idea does pop into Naruto's head regarding Amaru.

"Well maybe you need a change of scenery, how about you come and live in Konoha." Naruto suggests to the shock of Amaru and Sakura.

"Me come and live in Konoha? But I'm not a Ninja." Amaru says.

"You don't have to be a Ninja to live in Konoha, besides Konoha could use more doctors like you." Naruto says.

"But I don't know any Medical Ninjutsu." Amaru states.

"There are loads of doctors and nurses that work in Konoha Hospital, that don't know Medical Ninjutsu." Naruto says.

Amaru looks at Naruto stunned that he had so easily shot down her arguments like that.

"Yeah Naruto's right and I'm sure Lady Tsunade would grant you immediate citizenship." Sakura says.

Naruto and Amaru look at Sakura in shock, Naruto because he wasn't expecting Sakura to agree with him like that, Amaru because she wasn't expecting Sakura to also want her to stay in Konoha. Having two people practically beg her to come and live in Konoha, whittles down Amaru's resistance to the idea so she nods in agreement.

Naruto cheers that Amaru is coming to live in Konoha, while Sakura smiles. She had seen how close Naruto and Amaru had become, and convincing Amaru to live in Konoha will likely help make up for all the pain she caused Naruto when they were younger.

(Scene Break)

Sakura turned out to be correct, Tsunade granted Amaru immediate citizenship in Konoha and even got her special permission to work in the hospital. At first some people were dubious about Amaru's skills, but she quickly shut them up by showing how skilled she was, say what you want about Shinno his whole master thing may have been an act, but he did actually do a good job of teaching Amaru about medicine.

Currently Amaru is making her way to a certain hospital room, that houses a certain whisker faced blonde Ninja. Naruto has just got back from defeating Hidan and Kakuzu, he had used his newly developed Jutsu called Wide Release: Rasenshuriken, unfortunately the Jutsu had serious recoil and had damaged his arm when he used it.

Since that was a Ninja/Chakra related injury, Amaru was not involved in Naruto's treatment, but still she wanted to visit Naruto and check up on him. Entering his hospital room Amaru is actually unsurprised to see Naruto trying to escape, she had heard from some of her colleagues about Naruto trying to escape from the hospital, before he was officially discharged.

"I don't think Sakura or Lady Tsunade will be happy with you, if you leave right now." Amaru says slightly teasing.

Naruto stops what he's doing, and turns to face Amaru with a wide smile.

"Hey Amaru what are you doing here?" Naruto asks returning to his hospital bed.

"I came to visit you." Amaru says.

"Really but aren't you busy?" Naruto asks.

"No I'm on break right now, so I got time to come and visit you." Amaru states.

"Oh well I'm glad you decided to visit me." Naruto says.

"Yeah it does seem we haven't really had much time to chat with one another, you with your training me with my duties." Amaru says slightly sad over not getting to chat with Naruto much.

"Yeah I am sorry about that, it's just when I get wrapped up in my training I tend to focus on that and not much else." Naruto says apologetically.

"It's okay I know how hectic your life is at the moment." Amaru says.

"But it's no excuse is it, Amaru from here on out no matter how busy I am with training, I'll always make time for you." Naruto says with determination.

Amaru blushes at Naruto's words, for they almost sound like a promise between lovers not friends. An alarm an her wristwatch suddenly sounds alerting Amaru that her break is over.

"Sorry but my break is over, I'll return to chat later though." Amaru says.

Naruto becomes sad that Amaru is leaving.

"Oh well okay." Naruto says with a sad tone.

Amaru then leaves to return to her duties.

(Scene Break)

Months go by and Naruto keeps his promise to Amaru, no matter how busy he was with training he always made time to visit Amaru and chat with her. The two were becoming closer and everyone could see it was only a matter of time, before they became a couple. Many assumed Hinata would take offence to this, but she had actually recently started dating Lee much to the horror of Neji and Hiashi, she had seen how close Amaru and Naruto were getting and knew she didn't have a chance so she moved on, it certainly helped that Lee and Naruto were quite alike.

Currently Amaru is walking through the village market place on one of her rare days of, suddenly she bumps into someone. Going to apologize for bumping into them, Amaru's words die in her throat when she sees that the person she bumped into is Naruto, but it's not the Naruto she's used to seeing, the Naruto she is used to seeing is always smiling, laughing and joking, but the Naruto in front of her right now is more depressed than she ever thought possible, the Naruto in front of her has an air of gloominess around him, the Naruto in front of her looks as though he's about to break down in tears.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Amaru asks in her most concerned tone.

"Amaru..." Naruto begins to say.

What Naruto does next scares Amaru greatly, Naruto lunges forward wraps Amaru in a hug and begins uncontrollably sobbing into her shoulder. Amaru has never been this scared in her life, she had never seen Naruto in such a state before and it scared her to think what could have reduced him to such a state. Deciding to get Naruto some place away from the public eye, Amaru takes Naruto to her house along the way Naruto falls unconscious from the pouring out of his emotions.

It is late at night when Naruto begins stirring awake, at first he is confused as to where he is until he hears a familiar soothing voice.

"Your awake." Amaru says relieved that Naruto had finally awoken.

"Amaru where am I?" Naruto asks not recognizing where he is.

"You're in my home." Amaru says gently.

"How did I get here?" Naruto asks.

"We bumped into each other at the marketplace, you then wrapped me in a hug and started crying into my shoulder, so I brought you here and along the way you fell unconscious." Amaru explains the series of events.

It takes Naruto a moment to process what Amaru said, before memories of what happened and the news he received assault his mind. Naruto looks as though he is about to dissolve into tears again, before a pair of soft arms encircle Naruto in a warm soft hug.

"I'm sorry about Lord Jiraiya." Amaru says softly to Naruto.

"How did you know?" Naruto asks struggling to hold back tears.

"Some of your friends came by searching for you told me, they were really worried about you." Amaru says rubbing Naruto's back.

"I'm always making my friends worry aren't I?" Naruto asks.

"No they worry because they care, not because you make them." Amaru rebuts.

"You know I wanted Jiraiya-Sensei to see me when I finally became Hokage, I wanted him to be proud of me to see that all his efforts of training me weren't in vain." Naruto says his voice cracking from emotion.

"Naruto you didn't have to make Jiraiya proud of you, he already was proud. You should hear some of the stories he told to people, he loved you like a grandson." Amaru says trying to keep the slight sense of jealousy out of her voice.

Naruto and Jiraiya had that true master/student relationship unlike her and Shinno, and though she had tried to move on with her new friends, times like this made her remember Shinno and how he had manipulated her and others.

Naruto upon hearing Amaru's words finally breaks down into tears again, and Amaru lets him cry into her shoulder once again while also rubbing his back to sooth him. Naruto soon goes unconscious again from the unleashing of more emotions, Amaru tries to leave him but Naruto's grip on her is to strong, so Amaru winds up sleeping next to him, both with their arms wrapped around the other.

(Scene Break)

Things became hectic once again following news of Jiraiya's death, Naruto helped solve a code Jiraiya left behind, before going of the Mount Myoboku to train in Sage Jutsu, this meant Amaru and Naruto hadn't had a chance to talk about what happened at Amaru's house, or more specifically the morning after when they awoke in each other's arms.

While Naruto was away Pein the one who had killed Jiraiya attacked the village, many people were killed and the village was turned into a crater. Then Naruto arrived to fight Pein, after defeating Pein something strange happened, everyone who had died in Peins assault was brought back to life, Lady Katsuyu the slug summon of Lady Tsunade credited this to Naruto, convincing Nagato the true Pein to redeem himself.

So now the whole village was awaiting it's newest heroes return, Amaru in particular was desperate to see him, throughout his entire battle with Pein she had been scared for Naruto, Pein was an opponent like no other and Naruto was fighting him alone, there had been points when it seemed Naruto would fail, but he had persevered and won.

Suddenly Kakashi emerges carrying Naruto on his back, the whole village erupts into cheers upon seeing him, and begin shouting praises toward him, children begin rushing toward him to bombard him with questions. After that Sakura goes over she bonks Naruto on the head for being reckless, before giving him a sisterly hug and thanks him for saving the village, Amaru deciding enough is enough then runs over to Naruto next, relief is coursing through her, relief over him being alive, relief over him not being as banged up as usual after a big fight and relief that it's over.

Amaru doesn't know what came over her, but as soon as she reached Naruto she didn't greet him like she usually would, she didn't hug him like she intended, no she kissed him full on the lips. Naruto is momentarily stunned by Amaru kissing him before returning the kiss, the whole village is momentarily stunned by the two kissing, before erupting into cheers and wolf whistles. Neither Amaru or Naruto know what the future hold, but they do know that their future's lie together.

(Scene Break)

After Peins assault a brief period of peace came to Konoha, this was perfect as almost everyone was to busy working on reconstructing the village for anything else, Amaru and Naruto had also officially entered into a relationship with one another. Sadly this time of peace was not to last, Kumo Ninja came to the village with news that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki, this led to Danzo placing Sasuke in the international Bingo Book as an international criminal, shortly after Danzo left to attend the Kage Summit, Naruto followed shortly after in order to plead with the Raikage.

It did not go well, Naruto was unable to convince the Raikage and Sasuke cemented his criminal status by attacking the summit, Sasuke then killed Danzo while Madara Uchiha the true leader of Akatsuki declared the Fourth Great Ninja War. There is some good news though, Tsunade awoke shortly after and was able to convince the Raikage to allow Killer B to teach Naruto how to tame the Kyubi.

So currently Naruto is making his way to his girlfriend's house, to tell her what is happening. Knocking on her door, Naruto stands patiently waiting for Amaru to open the door.

"Naruto what brings you here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you." Amaru says when she opens her door.

"Hey Amaru can I come in? I need to tell you something." Naruto says with a serious tone.

"Sure." Amaru says slightly worried.

Naruto enters Amaru's house and follows her to her living room.

"What do you need to tell me?" Amaru asks slightly worried.

"You know about the upcoming war right?" Naruto asks.

Amaru nods.

"Well tomorrow me and a group of others are heading for the Land of Lightning, some place called Turtle Island, it's meant to be so I can tame the Kyubi but I know it's actually to keep me out of the war and safe from the Akatsuki." Naruto says.

"Oh." Amaru says but then recognizes Naruto's body language.

"Naruto I know that you want to help in this war, but please don't get involved unless you really need to." Amaru says.

"Amaru..." Naruto begins.

"Naruto I know that you're constantly trying to protect everyone, but this time it's different this time let others protect you." Amaru practically begs.

"Okay Amaru I promise not to get involved in the war unless I have to." Naruto says.

"Good but if you do need to get involved, please be safe and come back to me." Amaru says.

"I will." Naruto says hoping he can keep it.

Naruto and Amaru then share a kiss that has a mountain of feelings in it, sadly for Naruto he has to leave now, he and Amaru know why if he were to spend his last night in Konoha for a while with Amaru, he'd never be able to leave her side.

(Scene Break)

The war is over the Allied Shinobi Forces had prevailed, and of course Naruto had gotten involved in the war, fortunately he had a legit reason in his newly discovered negative emotion sensing, being needed to tell comrades from White Zetsu's. Unfortunately for Naruto he had lost his arm in the war, and Amaru was livid with him for being so reckless.

"I mean really how reckless can you be, charging headfirst into a Jutsu with a Jutsu of your own, you should've dodged and then hit him with your Jutsu." Amaru rants angrily at her boyfriend in his hospital bed.

"But Amaru..." Naruto tries to protest but gets cut of by Amaru.

"I don't want to hear it Naruto." Amaru says effectively silencing Naruto.

Naruto then lies back in his hospital bed upset that he had gotten his girlfriend angry with him. Amaru's gaze then softens upon seeing Naruto's condition.

"At least you're alive and safe now." Amaru says gently with a hug to Naruto.

"Yeah sorry I worried you, but it's now over for good this time." Naruto says.

"At least until the next big bad guy comes along." Amaru says half jokingly.

"Hopefully that'll be a long way off." Naruto says.

Naruto and Amaru then kiss happy that it was over.

(Scene Break)

Several years have passed since the end of the war and in that time Naruto and Amaru were wed too each other, Naruto's friends were also happily married. Currently in a hospital room Naruto and Ayame are gazing happily into a small cot, that is holding a newborn girl who they named Ayano Uzumaki. They may not have met under the best of circumstances, but they were together happily with a healthy daughter, and that's what counts.


	10. Naruto x Hotaru

**Hotaru**

 **AN**

And here we have Hotaru who really doesn't get as much love as she truly deserves.

Hotaru Tsuchigumo is not a very happy person at this moment, some of her clans elders who had survived the Magaki groups plot, had decided in their infinite wisdom that the only way to restore the Tsuchigumo Clan to it's previous glory, is for her to be married of to some famous Ninja from Konoha, this Ninja was apparently the hero of the recent Ninja war and was hailed as the world's saviour, Hotaru honestly couldn't care and hadn't even paid attention to the news about the war, she was to wrapped up in her own grief over Utakata's death and now she had to deal with this, fate must really hate her right now.

This is why right now she is making her way to Konoha accompanied by Tonbee with a scowl plastered on her face.

"This isn't fair." Hotaru says anger lacing her voice.

"I know you've said so countless times already." Tonbee says a bit tired from Hotaru's complaints.

"Why do I have to be put into an arranged marriage like this?" Hotaru asks ignoring Tonbee's comment.

"Well the elders just want to restore the Clan to glory. Wasn't that something you also wanted?" Tonbee asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah but not like this, I wanted to restore the Clan's glory by being a badass Ninja not by being married of like a mare at auction." Hotaru practically shouts out.

Tonbee does feel sorry for Hotaru but knows that there is no way of backing out of this, Hotaru will just have to find a way to become content in her marriage.

(Scene Break)

It has been a few weeks since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, in that time Tsunade has been extremely busy getting Konoha back on track, while also ensuring Konoha's involvement in the formation of the newly created Shinobi Union. Of course while she was out fighting in the war with a majority of Konoha's Ninja, the two remaining elders Koharu and Homura had been left in charge of the village, and they in their infinite wisdom had struck a deal with the elders of the Tsuchigumo Clan, the deal involved an arranged marriage between Hotaru Tsuchigumo and Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade was furious with both elders for this, Naruto had a lot of things forced upon him over his life, he was forced to be the Jinchuriki for the Kyubi when he wasn't even a day old, he was forced to live a majority of his early life on his own, and was forced to endure the villages hatred for years, but the one thing he had control of was who he could marry, but no the elders had to take that away as well.

She hadn't told Naruto about this yet, wanting him to be fully rested for when she dropped the bombshell, ironically enough the day he was discharged from the hospital was also the day Hotaru was due to arrive in Konoha. She had ordered her ANBU to inform Naruto to report to her office when he left the hospital, she had also ordered them to inform all of Naruto's friends to come as well that way they could support him, that is if Sakura and Hinata didn't join him in attacking the elders for this.

"Enter." Tsunade says when a knock sounds on her door.

The door opens and Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai and Gai enter the office. Naruto is still banged up from his fight with Sasuke but is otherwise fine.

"Thank you all for coming today, I've got some news to tell you all this news will affect one of you in particular." Tsunade says with her most professional voice.

The tone Tsunade uses makes everyone go on edge, even Naruto who would act carefree and just ask her to get it over with is on edge, though he's slightly calmer than the others.

"While we were out fighting in the war, the two morons who I left in charge made a deal with the Tsuchigumo Clan elders, this deal involves an arranged marriage between Hotaru Tsuchigumo who Team Seven once protected, and Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade says.

It takes a few minutes for Tsunade's words to be processed by everyone else, when they are all hell breaks loose. Kakashi drops his book in surprise, Yamato's eyes widen, Kurenai looks sadly at Hinata who is struggling to hold back tears, Gai and Lee begin ranting about the unyouthfulness of arranged marriages, Tenten covers her ears to block them out, Shikamaru who was looking lazy and uninterested is paying full attention, Choji who was eating a bag of chips chokes on them and Ino is forced to slap his back to help him, Kiba's jaw hits the ground in shock, Shino's glasses crack, Sai looks on impassively, Sakura begins flexing his fingers in an attempt to restrain herself from punching something, Naruto however is acting strangely calm which makes Tsunade worried.

"Your joking right granny." Naruto suddenly says making Tsunade relax though a tick mark does form from being called granny.

"No Naruto I'm afraid I'm not." Tsunade says gently.

Naruto seeing Tsunade's face realises that shes not joking, this makes him begin acting just as Tsunade expected him to.

"But that's not... They can't just... God dammit." Naruto gets out.

Tsunade then gets up from her desk and wraps Naruto in a motherly hug.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I truly am. If there was a way to get you out of this I would, but I can't, you and Hotaru will just have to make do." Tsunade says comforting Naruto.

"Why me?" Naruto asks.

"The elders wanted to show how committed they were to the deal, so they offered you up since you were being considered as Konoha's newest hero, and being a powerful Ninja made you an irresistible offering for the Tsuchigumo Clan elders who are looking to return their Clan to glory." Tsunade answers.

"So it wasn't Hotaru or the Tsuchigumo Clan who specifically asked for me?" Naruto asks.

"No though the Tsuchigumo elders were looking for a strong Ninja/Clan for Hotaru to marry, and you actually fit both. In fact from what I've learned Hotaru wasn't even privy to her elders plans until they had been finalised." Tsunade says.

"So she's been forced into this, just like me." Naruto states.

"Yes." Tsunade says.

"Well that does give us something in common with this, plus since she and I already know each other perhaps that will help us make this work." Naruto says.

Everyone in the room looks at Naruto in shock.

"What?" Naruto asks confused.

"That's it? We were expecting a bigger fight from you." Kiba states.

"Well it's like granny Tsunade said if she could get me out of it she would, since she can't get me out of it there's no point trying to fight it." Naruto says.

Tsunade is initially ticked of at being called granny, but seeing the maturity shown by Naruto makes her swell with pride, others in the room look at Naruto with a mixture of emotions, pride from Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and Hinata, while everyone else just stares at Naruto as though he'd grown a second head.

"Thank you for taking this so well Naruto." Tsunade says which elicits a sheepish reaction from Naruto.

"So when is Hotaru going to get here?" Naruto asks.

"In a few hours actually." Tsunade answers.

"WHAT!" Naruto loudly exclaims.

Everyone in the office is forced to cover their ears from Naruto's shout.

"But I'm not ready or anything." Naruto says.

"Sorry Naruto I wanted to inform you when you were fully healed, which coincidentally enough was the same day she arrive." Tsunade says.

"Well what am I going to do about a place to live, my apartment isn't meant for two and I doubt she'd like it anyway." Naruto says.

"Don't worry about that, I was able to secure you and Hotaru a nice house on the outskirts of the village, it's mostly surrounded by the forest and is actually quite a lovely place." Tsunade says.

Naruto and everyone else looks at Tsunade in shock that she had gone that far for Naruto, Naruto in particular is very surprised by this.

"It was the least I could do for you." Tsunade answers the unasked question.

"What's the address?" Naruto asks.

"Here it is." Tsunade answers passing a piece of paper toward Naruto that has the address on it.

"Well if our business here is concluded I must be of, to move all the stuff from my apartment to my new house." Naruto says before making his way out.

"Not so fast Naruto." Tsunade says stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Yes grandma Tsunade." Naruto says making another tick mark appear on Tsunade's forehead.

"You don't think you can meet Hotaru wearing that do you?" Tsunade rhetorically asks.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Naruto asks.

Everyone in the room mentally facepalms.

"Naruto you're going to be meeting your future bride in a few hours, on top of that she's from a venerable Clan, therefore you need to be presentable for when you two meet later." Tsunade patiently explains.

"Well it's not like I have time to shop for a presentable outfit." Naruto states.

"Leave that to me." Tsunade says pulling out a purse filled to the brim with cash.

Tsunade throws the purse at Ino who catches it confused.

"Take him out shopping girls, and get him a whole new wardrobe." Tsunade orders Ino and Sakura.

Sakura and Ino then turn to look at Naruto with an evil look in their eyes, Naruto pales at seeing their evil look before running out of the office.

"GET BACK HERE." Sakura and Ino shout in unison before running after him.

Everyone else in room chuckle at Naruto's misfortune.

"Poor Naruto." Choji says chuckling.

"Yeah having those two troublesome women after him to go shopping, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Shikamaru says.

"Before you all go, can I ask for you all to help move Naruto's stuff from his apartment to his new house?" Tsunade asks.

"Sure thing Lady Tsunade, in fact I will do it all myself. And if I am unable to do that, I will run five-hundred laps around Konoha, and if I can't do that..." Lee says before getting cut of by Tsunade.

"Thank you Lee." Tsunade says cutting Lee off, before he can really build up a head of steam.

Others also offer to help, but Kurenai, Hinata and reluctantly Gai say they can't. After leaving Tsunade's office Kurenai and Hinata find an empty room, and it is there the Hyuga girl finally sheds the tears she was fighting back while Kurenai comforts her, for years she had loved Naruto from afar, yet her shyness always prevented her from being able to confess to him, that is until the Pein Invasion when she was able to tell Naruto her feelings for him while saving him from Pein. Yet with everything that had happened afterwards, Naruto and she didn't have time to talk about it and he likely forgot since then.

"Let it out Hinata, let it all out." Kurenai says soothingly as Hinata cries into Kurenai's shoulder over her lost love.

(Scene Break)

Sakura and Ino had been able to catch Naruto shortly after he ran out of Tsunade's office, thus the pair then took Naruto on a two hour shopping trip for clothes, unfortunately Naruto had no sense of fashion whatsoever, fortunately Ino did have a very good fashion sense, thus Ino was able to pick out a few dozen outfits for Naruto to wear that all complimented his already handsome features, though much to Naruto's chagrin none of them had any orange.

So the trio are now making their way to Naruto's new house, Naruto's arms laden with shopping bags all containing clothes.

"I still don't see why I need an entire you new wardrobe. Wouldn't one new outfit have been enough for Hotaru?" Naruto asks grumbling.

"Of course not silly, you're going to be living with a woman for the rest of your life, she's going to want to see you in a different outfit everyday, rather than the same boring one everyday." Ino says smiling due to having gone on a shopping spree even if it was for someone else.

The trio then reach Naruto's new house and are shocked by it, while not a posh house it is still quite beautiful in how simplistic it is, it's a standard four bedroom house yet just the way it's built and the location enhance it, plus whoever painted it had great colour coordination as the colours of the house blend perfectly, with the forest regardless of the season.

"Wow this place sure is beautiful." Sakura says in amazement.

"Yeah it really is." Naruto states.

Rock Lee and everyone else who offered to help move Naruto's stuff into his new house then exit the house.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asks.

"We were doing you a massive favour and moving your stuff in for you." Kiba says.

"Wow thank you guys." Naruto says.

"Don't mention it, just remember it when we come asking for a favour." Kiba says.

"I will." Naruto says.

"How many outfits did you girls get him?" Choji asks.

"Not many only a few dozen." Ino says offhandedly.

Everyone who didn't go shopping become bug eyed at this.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru says.

"Well I'm going in to get ready now, so I'll see you all later." Naruto says, entering his house which is as simplistic on the inside as it is on the outside, yet is still quite beautiful.

Naruto's friends had brought most of his items from his apartment, and had placed them where they thought they belonged, which is actually where he would have placed them. Naruto then enters the master bedroom and after having a shower puts on the first outfit he picks up which isn't a formal outfit, but is still quite fashionable and it truly does enhance his physical qualities.

(Scene Break)

Hotaru and Tonbee are standing in the Hokage office, Tonbee patiently and Hotaru irritated.

"Welcome to Konoha Hotaru Tsuchigumo, I know you have been forced into this situation against your will, and to be honest this was all done behind my back while I was focused on the war, nevertheless I hope you come to enjoy living in Konoha with your soon to be husband." Tsunade says.

Hotaru loses some of her irritation at Tsunade's words.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. May I ask where my future... husband is?" Hotaru asks.

"He should be here any minute now." Tsunade answers.

As soon as those words leave her mouth a knock sounds on her office door.

"That must be him now. Enter." Tsunade says.

The door opens and in walks Naruto, wearing one of his new outfits carrying a bouquet of flowers. Hotaru is momentarily dazzled by the person entering that she actually doesn't recognize him.

"Ah Naruto you're here." Tsunade says.

Hearing Tsunade say Naruto's name breaks Hotaru out of her daze, she then proceeds to stare at Naruto in shock, unable to comprehend that this is the same person she met a few months ago. Naruto then proceeds to approach Hotaru slightly nervous.

"It's nice to see you again Hotaru, I know this situation isn't something you actually desired, but I hope you and I can at least find a way to live comfortably together." Naruto says holding out his bouquet of flowers to her.

Hotaru takes the flowers from Naruto still slightly stunned.

"Thank you Naruto for these flowers." Hotaru says smiling at the beautiful bouquet.

Tsunade and Tonbee smile at the pairs interaction, knowing just from this interaction that they will be fine.

"Well now that touching moment is over, I suppose you two wish to leave so that you both may get better acquainted with each other, the wedding won't be for a year so you both have time to plan and get used to one another." Tsunade says.

The two teens both bow and then leave along with Tonbee.

"So what's Tonbee going to do now?" Naruto asks.

"Well I'll be returning to Tsuchigumo village, but I'll be returning for the wedding as will all the remaining members of the Tsuchigumo Clan." Tonbee says.

"Thank you for everything." Hotaru says tearfully hugging the elderly man.

"Take good care of yourself Hotaru, and you Naruto had better treat her well is that understood." Tonbee says with a hint of warning.

Naruto pales slightly and nods frantically, making Hotaru giggle at the interaction. Tonbee nods before heading of to return to Tsuchigumo Village.

"So would you like to see our new house now, or would you like to see the village?" Naruto asks.

"I'd like to see the house now, you can show me around the village tomorrow." Hotaru says.

Naruto nods before leading her towards their house.

"By the way where are your things?" Naruto asks.

"I got them all here in storage scrolls." Hotaru answers indicating her satchel filled with scrolls.

"Oh I didn't know you knew Fuinjutsu." Naruto says.

"My Clans expertise in Fuinjutsu, only goes as far as to using and creating Sealing Scrolls." Hotaru says to which Naruto nods.

"May I ask what happened to your arm?" Hotaru asks curious about the bandaged arm.

"Oh I lost my old arm in the war so I got this prosthetic arm." Naruto says.

"You lost your arm?" Hotaru asks in shock.

"Yeah in the final battle no less." Naruto says.

"Does it feel weird?" Hotaru asks curiously.

"At first yeah it did, but I got used to it." Naruto answers.

Hotaru nods and the two fall into a semi-comfortable semi-uncomfortable silence, that pertains until they reach their house.

"So here's our house, I hope you like it." Naruto says when they reach the house.

Hotaru is amazed by the house and it's location.

"Like it I love it." Hotaru says in amazement.

"Really?" Naruto asks stunned.

"Yeah the house despite being quite simplistic, is beautifully designed and its location enhances it's beauty, plus the paint job is absolutely splendid." Hotaru says amazed that something so simple can be so beautiful.

"I'm glad you love it." Naruto says with a grin.

Naruto then shows her inside the house, which is as simplistic as the outside yet is still beautiful.

"So there are four bedrooms upstairs, I've already taken one so you can have one of the other three." Naruto says.

Hotaru os confused by this.

"We're not sharing the same room?" Hotaru asks confused as normally in an arranged marriage the male and female had to share a bed right from the of.

Naruto blushes at Hotaru's question.

"Well I figured because we were both forced into this, we should have separate rooms until we're at least comfortable with one another." Naruto says still blushing.

"Oh well thank you for your consideration." Hotaru says before going upstairs to choose a room.

(Scene Break)

Time flew by for Naruto and Hotaru, the day after Hotaru arrived in the village Naruto showed her around the village, and introduced her to all his friends. He also sent a Shadow Clone to the library so he could read a book on relationships, this was so he help make Hotaru as comfortable as possible. Soon the initial awkwardness between Hotaru and Naruto basically vanished, though the two still didn't share a bed, though now it was because they wanted to wait until marriage for that.

Pretty soon a year had gone by and it was time for the wedding, since Naruto was basically the world saviour, the wedding was naturally one of the largest ever. After the wedding it was time for the honeymoon, where Naruto proved to be a fast worker and got Hotaru pregnant.

Nine months later Hotaru gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Nori Uzumaki-Tsuchigumo, as Naruto and Hotaru gaze lovingly at their new born son, they can't help but be thankful that they were placed into an arranged marriage with one another.


	11. Naruto x Karin

**Karin**

 **AN**

It's Karin's turn, also just a heads up I'm going to be changing some Canon events.

Karin is a very angry Uzumaki woman right now, and when you get an Uzumaki woman angry run like hell, she was sat in a classroom in Konoha waiting for the Chunin Exams to start, when some loudmouth moron declared that he was going to win the Chunin Exams, normally such a declaration would only mildly irritate her, yet he had called himself Naruto Uzumaki which really pissed her off, Uzumaki's all had red hair and he was blonde so the likelihood of him being a member of her now near extinct Clan, was practically zero. Deciding to put this moron in his place Karin approaches the Konoha Genin.

"Hey dumbass!" Karin exclaims making Naruto and his fellow rookies turn their attention to the red head.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asks confused.

"Yeah you can stop calling yourself an Uzumaki no one is buying it." Karin says heatedly.

"What do mean stop calling myself an Uzumaki it's the name I was given when I was born." Naruto says also heatedly.

"Tch you expect me to believe that, members of the Uzumaki Clan like myself all have red hair, you are blonde therefore you are not an Uzumaki." Karin states as though this settles the matter.

Naruto and the other rookie Genin are shocked by Karin's words.

"Wait you mean that there's an Uzumaki Clan?!" Sasuke exclaims in surprise.

"They probably weren't that strong since they weren't mentioned in the Academy." Kiba states smugly.

At those words Karin looks ready to blow a gasket before Sakura speaks up.

"What are you talking about dog breath of course they were mentioned in the Academy, the Uzumaki's acted as mediators between the Senju and Uchiha Clans during the founding of Konoha, plus the First Hokage's wife was called Mito Uzumaki." Sakura states.

Everyone turns to look at the pinkette in surprise.

"Well then how come I haven't heard of them before?" Kiba asks.

"You would have if you, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto didn't skip history classes so often." Sakura says angrily.

Naruto scratches the back of his head sheepishly, Choji happily munches on his chips not caring about the fact he skipped class, Shikamaru shrugs nonchalantly also not caring, Kiba though just frowns.

"Well what about them they didn't know either." Kiba says gesturing to the other rookies.

Sakura turns to them with a frown, which makes Ino gain a sheepish expression, Shino, Hinata and Sasuke don't. Shino and Hinata because the pair actually paid attention like Sakura, Sasuke because he was to arrogant to care.

"Actually Kiba I knew about the Uzumaki Clan as well." Shino states with a monotone.

"I also knew about them." Hinata says softly.

"Well what happened to our Clan then, why am I a part of Konoha, while your a part of Kusa?" Naruto asks.

Karin frowns at Naruto saying our Clan.

"What do you mean our Clan, I already told you Uzumaki's have red hair, you have blonde hair." Karin says slowly since Naruto seemed slow on the uptake.

"It's what I've been called since birth, therefore I must be an Uzumaki." Naruto says stubbornly.

Karin sighs at Naruto's stubbornness before deciding to answer his question.

"As for your question regarding the Uzumaki's fate, before the Second Great Ninja War, Uzushiogakure the home village of the Uzumaki, came under attack by Suna, Iwa and Ame. There was no warning just a surprise attack, the Uzumaki fought back valiantly but in the end we lost, Uzu was destroyed and the Uzumaki survivors were forced to scatter into the winds." Karin says sadly.

Naruto looks down sadly as does a few of the other rookies. Before anymore words can be exchanged however a poof of smoke at the front of the room, signals the arrival of the exam proctors the first exam has begun. Kabuto cursed his luck, thanks to that red head he had lost his chance to introduce himself to the rookies and gain their trust, most notably the trust of Sasuke. His master Orochimaru wouldn't be pleased.

(Scene Break)

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konoha, normally would be doing paperwork at this time, however he instead decided to use his crystal ball to observe the first exam, which allowed him to witness the confrontation between Karin and Naruto. This was certainly unexpected, he wasn't expecting another Uzumaki to take the exams this time, he also wasn't expecting the girl to confront Naruto over his usage of the Uzumaki name.

Technically Naruto was an Uzumaki on his mother's side, it was quite a shock really that Naruto's father's genes, were strong enough to overwrite the Uzumaki's normally dominant red hair. Hiruzen was going to have to reveal Naruto's mothers identity because of this, he only hopes Naruto can forgive him for withholding such information from him.

(Scene Break)

Four days, that's how long Karin and her teammates have been in the Forest of Death, and things could not be going any worse. Her two dumbass teammates had decided to fight a bear the size of a shark, the result was that they both got killed, and now she was next. It also didn't help that her two teammates were children of wealthy merchants from Kusa, thus she had been ordered to keep them alive at all costs. Unfortunately all the ass kissing the pair received, seemed to have gone to their heads as they genuinely believed that they could fight that bear, which had cost them their lives.

Despite herself Karin couldn't help but freeze up in fear, as the monstrous bear approached her ready to kill her, the fresh blood of her teammates dripping from its mouth and claws. Karin closes her eyes so as not to see the bear pounce, suddenly though she hears the bear let out a cry of pain which makes her open her eyes, this allows her to see a Kunai lodged in the jugular of the bear, which has effectively killed it.

Karin is stunned by this as the bear seemed literally unkillable, she looks around for her savior and is surprised to see Naruto standing on a tree branch overlooking her. Karin is confused by the blondes actions, why would he save her after she had dismissed his use of her Clan name.

Naruto jumps down and approaches the still confused red head.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks holding his hand out for her.

Karin doesn't take it and still looks confused over Naruto's actions.

"Why did you save me?" Karin asks confused.

Naruto retracts his hand and looks down at Karin with a frown.

"Well why shouldn't I have saved you?" Naruto asks with a frown.

"Why? Because one we aren't even from the same village, two because of me telling you off for using my Clan name, when you're clearly not an Uzumaki Clan member." Karin states as though it should be obvious.

"Your still going on about that, I am an Uzumaki no matter what you say." Naruto says childishly.

"Tch whatever, though I suppose I should thank you." Karin says standing up.

"No problem... You know I never got you name." Naruto states.

"My name is Karin Uzumaki." Karin says.

"And my name is..." Naruto begins to say but gets cut of by Karin.

"Naruto right." Karin says.

"Yep Naruto 'Uzumaki'." Naruto says emphasising the Uzumaki part.

Karin once again looks angrily at the blonde, but decides not to chew him out this time, she'd just have to get the Hokage to set him straight, though a part of her wonders why he hasn't already.

"Here you can take my scroll, since my teammates are dead I won't be needing it." Karin says taking a heaven scroll out of her pouch.

Naruto is ecstatic since that's the scroll he and his team need to pass.

"By the way I'm sorry about your teammates." Naruto says once his elation at getting the required scroll subsides.

"Don't be, while we were teammates we weren't close in fact we hated each other, they hated me because to them I was holding them back, and I hated them because they were arrogant spoilt rich kids playing at Ninja, they thought that they were better than they were, which wasn't helped by people kissing their asses as a way to worm their way into their parents circle of influence." Karin says.

"Oh." Is all Naruto can say.

"In fact I'm likely to be punished upon my return to Kusa, since my orders were to keep them alive no matter the cost." Karin says not realising she had continued speaking.

Naruto becomes angry at hearing that.

"Well it's not your fault those two dumbasses got themselves killed like that, so for them to punish you like that would be completely unfair." Naruto says.

"Pfft unfair? This is the Ninja World fairness doesn't exist here." Karin says.

"You don't have to tell me that, I grew up an orphan since the day I was born, I have no idea who my parents are and was given a burden I never asked for, which made me an outcast to the villagers." Naruto says heatedly.

Karin stares at Naruto in shock, the boy seemed to lively and to happy to have lived the kind of life he just explained to her. Naruto's face then breaks out in a wide grin.

"But just cause yesterday was bad, doesn't mean tomorrow has to be." Naruto says grinning.

Karin again is shocked by Naruto's words, not expecting such wise words from the blonde.

"Tch whatever." Karin says after a few moments.

"How about you come with me and my team to the tower your Sensei will be there, if you tell him there then he won't punish you to badly." Naruto says as though the idea is the greatest ever.

"Doubtful but it's not like I have a choice." Karin says.

Karin and Naruto then begin walking in the direction Naruto's teammates are.

(Scene Break)

Sakura and Sasuke are surprised greatly when Naruto returns, not only with the scroll they need but also with the red head who accosted Naruto.

"What's she doing here?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"Whoa cool it Sasuke Karin's coming with us to the tower." Naruto says.

Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto incredulously.

"Why?" Sakura asks cautiously.

"Her teammates were killed, when they foolishly tried to fight one of the bears in here I arrived in time to save her, that's when she gave me the scroll she and her team were given, I then decided to offer her company to the tower so she could report back to her Sensei." Naruto says.

Sasuke and Sakura both lose their suspicious looks at this.

"Well if she's coming with us she better not slow us down." Sasuke says walking of in the direction of the tower.

Sakura follows closely behind not even sparing Naruto and Karin a look.

"Your friend sounds like my asshole teammates." Karin says with a snort.

"Yeah he can be an asshole, but unlike your teammates he can back it up." Naruto says walking in the direction his teammates went, Karin following close behind.

Unknown to Team Seven a pair of eyes had been observing them, and the owner was once again angry that his plan had been foiled. Kabuto was planning on befriending Team Seven by pretending to be a lost Genin, and helping them acquire a scroll, but that plan was now scrapped thanks once again to that red headed cow.

(Scene Break)

Team Seven and Karin enter the tower just as the sun sets, the message on the wall confuses Naruto, but the others understand that it's time to open the scrolls. So they open both scrolls at the same time and out of them pops Iruka.

"I can't tell you three what a relief it is that you passed, and with a day to spare no less." Iruka says.

Iruka then takes note of Karin and he immediately frowns.

"Who's this?" Iruka asks on guard.

"This is Karin Uzumaki." Naruto says shocking Iruka.

"Uzumaki?" Iruka asks stunned.

Iruka then takes a good look at her, and notes the resemblance she has to the Uzumaki Clan particularly the red hair.

"Why is she with you though?" Iruka asks confused since he also notes the Kusa forehead protector.

"That's a long story." Naruto says.

Naruto then explains everything to Iruka, Karin's teammates dying, him saving her and her worries about her Sensei punishing her for failing to keep her teammates alive, even though it was their own fault. Once Naruto finishes speaking Iruka turns to look at Karin kindly.

"I see, well don't worry Karin I'm sure your Sensei won't be to harsh with you, she'll most likely be disappointed that two of his students were dumb enough to try and fight a bear like that." Iruka says.

Karin suppresses a snort of disbelief at the Chunins words.

"Anyway why don't I take Karin here to meet her Sensei, while you guys go and get some rest." Iruka says.

Team Seven nod before heading of to find their room, Iruka then leads Karin of to the towers cafeteria, where the remaining Jounin-Senseis are all waiting patiently for news about their teams.

(Scene Break)

Iruka and Karin enter the cafeteria and is immediately confronted by Karin's Sensei, Airi Tanaka a rather unremarkable looking woman all things considered.

"Karin where are your teammates?" Airi asks with a frown.

"They're dead." Karin says blankly.

"What do you mean they're dead!? We give you one job and you fuck it up, I have no idea why the village head decided to keep you around." Airi rants at Karin.

"It wasn't my fault, they decided to take on a bear the size of a shark, even when I told them it was a bad idea." Karin says defensively.

Airi then slaps Karin rather harshly.

"Was that really necessary?" Iruka asks frowning.

"Fuck you, this little failure has just cost us two sons of wealthy merchants, that means we lose some high paying missions for our village." Airi says before ripping Karin's Forehead Protector from her head.

"You don't deserve to wear our symbol." Airi says before spitting on Karin.

This was to much for Iruka and some of the other Konoha Ninja nearby, who promptly surround Airi.

"That was uncalled for." Iruka says coldly.

"Why do you care she's not from your village?" Airi asks not caring that she's surrounded by several pissed of Konoha Ninja.

"She is now." A cold powerful voice states.

Everyone turns and sees a very pissed of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sight of the aged but still quite powerful leader, is the first thing that makes Airi lose her cool, the power radiating from the man makes her knees buckle, the killer intent from him makes her breath freeze and the look in his eyes is enough to make her lose bladder control.

"Since you have decided to remove Karin Uzumaki from Kusagakure, then she is now part of Konohagakure, if she so wishes." Hiruzen says with authority.

Everyone turns to look at Karin who is still holding her cheek, Karin cannot believe her ears, the Hokage of Konoha is offering her a place in Konoha even though he knows she failed in her last assignment, Karin nods which makes Airi frown.

"Fine then whatever if you want a failure like her so bad then go right ahead." Airi says before walking away.

As soon as Airi leaves Hiruzen relaxes, much to the relief of his Ninja who were feeling overwhelmed by Hiruzen's power, even though it wasn't directed at any of them. Hiruzen then approaches Karin and offers her his hand, while smiling his patented grandfatherly smile, Karin takes his hand and he helps her up.

"Your not joking right, I'm really being offered a place in Konoha?" Karin asks still not believing this is happening.

"Yes indeed, it'll be nice for Naruto to have another Uzumaki here." Hiruzen says.

"Wait you mean he really is an Uzumaki?" Karin asks in shock.

"Yes he is, in fact tomorrow before the second exam ends I would like you and him to pay me a visit, as I have somethings I would like to tell the pair of you." Hiruzen says making most of the other Konoha Ninja curious over what he will be saying to the pair.

(Scene Break)

It's the following morning and Naruto and Karin are standing in front of Hiruzen, in his office located in the tower.

"What am I doing here old man, I need my rest for the next exam." Naruto says with a yawn.

Karin looks at Naruto in shock over the fact that he called the Hokage old man, she is even more shocked when the Hokage isn't even affronted, but is instead chuckling in amusement at Naruto.

"Well Naruto I called you and Karin here, because I am going to tell you who your mother is." Hiruzen says shocking Karin, Naruto however just looks at the Hokage blankly, which frankly scares Hiruzen.

"Old man you said that you had no idea who my parents were." Naruto says with an eerily blank voice.

Hiruzen feels a shudder run down his spine at Naruto's tone, Karin also feels slightly put out by Naruto's tone, it just doesn't sound right coming from him.

"Naruto both your parents had many enemies, if they knew you were alive they would stop at nothing to kill you, just to spite them in the after life. Had you known you'd likely boast about it thus making you an easy target for them, my keeping the knowledge from you was my way of protecting you." Hiruzen says hoping to make Naruto understand.

Unfortunately for Hiruzen Naruto's face remains unchanged, which elicits a sigh from Hiruzen.

"Your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki, -Karin's eyes widen at that name-, she was the daughter of Kenta Uzumaki the head of the Uzumaki Clan at the time of Uzu's destruction, she came to Konoha shortly before Uzu's fall as part of an exchange program we had with Uzu, -Hiruzen isn't technically lying here-, during her time in Konoha she was named the Red Hot Blooded Habanero, due to her red hair and fiery temperament, however during the Third Great Ninja War she earned another name Benihime. She was well versed in Kenjutsu and in Fuinjutsu, which made her a feared enemy of many, yet despite her temperament and Ninja skills she was a caring woman, who was always willing to lend a helping hand even to those who wronged her, you are just like her Naruto." Hiruzen says.

Hiruzen's words finally break Naruto's dam and he immediately starts crying, something he hasn't done in years. Karin doesn't know what makes her do it, maybe it's the revelation that the blonde was actually an Uzumaki she doesn't know, but whatever it is she decides to embrace Naruto in a hug allowing him to cry on her shoulder. Hiruzen smiles at the scene and for a brief glance he doesn't see Naruto and Karin, no he sees Minato and Kushina in exactly the same position, from when he told them Minato was to be his successor.

Eventually Naruto stops crying and he and Karin separate.

"Naruto I want you to know that it wasn't easy for me to hide your mothers identity from you, and a number of times I wanted to tell you, but I made a promise to both your parents before they died that I would protect you, if that meant keeping your heritage secret so as to keep you safe from your parents enemies, then that's what I did." Hiruzen says.

"I understand Lord Hokage." Naruto says his voice still thick with tears.

Hiruzen's heart breaks a little at Naruto calling him by his title.

"So how come Naruto has blonde hair then?" Karin asks confused.

"That I don't know, his father had blonde hair though so maybe he got it from him." Hiruzen says.

Karin frowns wondering who Naruto's father is.

"Can't you tell me who my father is?" Naruto asks.

"I'm afraid not Naruto, while your mother did have a few enemies, they were nothing compared to the enemies your father made, in fact your father made the whole of Iwa his enemy during the last war." Hiruzen says seriously.

Naruto and Karin are stunned by this, just what kind of person was Naruto's father.

"Well then when can I learn who my father is?" Naruto asks heatedly.

"When you become a Jounin." Hiruzen answers not concerned with the heat in Naruto's voice.

Naruto mentally vows to become a Jounin as fast as possible.

"Now then, onto Karin's living arrangements..." Hiruzen begins but gets cut of by Naruto.

"What do you mean Karin's living arrangement, isn't she going back to Kusa?" Naruto asks confused.

"No you idiot, my Jounin-Sensei decided to remove my Forehead Protector after I told her my teammates were dead, as a result it means I am no longer apart of Kusa. Fortunately Lord Hokage offered me a place in Konoha." Karin says.

"Oh I'm sorry." Naruto says.

"Don't be, I wasn't happy in Kusa so it's a relief really that they decided to get rid of me really." Karin says nonchalantly.

Hiruzen mentally winces at this, wondering what kind of life she lived in Kusa, before deciding he was better of not knowing.

"Anyway about your living arrangements, there is an apartment available in the apartment complex Naruto lives in, in fact it's right next door to his." Hiruzen says.

Naruto becomes ecstatic at this, he always wanted a neighbour, and the fact she was technically family made it all the better.

"I'll take it." Karin says.

"I must warn you it's not exactly a nice apartment." Hiruzen says.

"It can't be any worse than the dump they had me living in back in Kusa." Karin says.

Now Hiruzen is convinced he doesn't want to know Karin's past.

"Okay then that apartment is yours." Hiruzen says passing her the address.

Karin looks it over.

"Now what skills do you have?" Hiruzen asks.

Karin tenses at Hiruzen's question wondering if he will kick her out, if he finds out how pathetic her actual Ninja skills are.

"I'm afraid I don't really have much in terms of Ninja skills, my only truly noteworthy skills are my healing abilities and my sensing abilities." Karin states looking down.

"So you know Medical Ninjutsu." Hiruzen says.

"Not exactly Lord Hokage, I have a unique ability that allows me to heal people if they bite me." Karin says.

Hiruzen and Naruto both look at Karin in shock, not believing that such a gift could exist.

"It's dangerous for me to use more than once a day though, if I use it more than once a day it could kill me." Karin says sadly.

"Then I guess we'll have to get you instructed in proper Medical Ninjutsu, that is if you wish." Hiruzen says.

"That would be good Lord Hokage." Karin says smiling.

"Now as for your sensory ability, tell me about it." Hiruzen says.

"It's called the Mind's Eye of Kagura..." Karin begins but is cut off by Hiruzen.

"The Mind's Eye of Kagura? Are you telling me you have such an ability?" Hiruzen asks not quite believing what he's hearing.

Karin nods.

"Kusa really was stupid to discard someone such as yourself." Hiruzen says making Karin look at him in shock, she'd never been complimented before.

"What's the Mind's Eye of Kagura?" Naruto asks confused.

"It's a powerful sensory Jutsu's, that allows a person to sense a person's Chakra as far away as ten kilometres when not being used seriously." Hiruzen explains.

"Whoa that's so cool. Could I learn it?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Naruto, the Mind's Eye of Kagura is similar to a bloodline, you need to be born with it to use it." Hiruzen says.

Naruto becomes dejected by this before rebounding with a shout of oh well no biggie, Karin begins to wonder if the blonde has sort of mental problem, such a quick succession of contrasting emotions was not normal.

"Anyway I do believe that this meeting is adjourned, just in time to since it's time for the Second Exam to end." Hiruzen says getting up.

(Scene Break)

And so Karin became a member of Konohagakure, during the month between the prelims and third exam, Karin spent four days of the week working on Medical Ninjutsu, while the other three days she spent working on improving her other Ninja skills, under the tutelage of Ebisu. During her down time she spent time getting to know Naruto even more, as well as getting to know some of his friends, surprising everyone Karin and Sakura both actually became quite good friends.

During the Suna/Oto invasion that took place in the third exam, Karin was able to use her Mind's Eye of Kagura to detect a weakness in the barrier Orochimaru constructed, this allowed the ANBU to break down the barrier and assist the Hokage against Orochimaru, which resulted in the saving of Hiruzen, the death of Orochimaru and his four bodyguards, Kabuto was also killed in the battle when he was overcome with shock at Orochimaru's death, Orochimaru's death caused all his curse marks to vanish.

Despite Hiruzen surviving the battle he still insisted on stepping down as Hokage, his first choice was Jiraiya but he flat out refused, so he sent Jiraiya along with newly minted Chunin Naruto out to find Tsunade, so she could become Hokage. Karin meanwhile took Naruto's place on Team Seven, since as he was now a Chunin he was no longer obligated to be part of Team Seven.

Unfortunately during the trip Itachi and Kisame arrived in Konoha looking for Naruto, and when they learned where he was after putting Kakashi in a coma they went after him, Sasuke learned of this and went after Itachi to avenge his Clan. Fortunately without Orochimaru's curse mark, Sasuke was able to fight Itachi smarter and without anger affecting his mind, Itachi still handed Sasuke his ass but he was able to avoid being placed in coma, Jiraiya then arrived which made Itachi and Kisame flee, Jiraiya then told Sasuke of for leaving Konoha without permission before sending him back with Maito Gai.

Jiraiya was able to bing Tsunade back without to much hassle, and Naruto even learned the Rasengan during the trip. After Tsunade became Hokage Naruto went on a few missions with Team Seven but without Kakashi, thus he was team leader due to his higher rank, Naruto and Karin were also becoming closer during this time period.

Jiraiya then took Naruto on a three year training trip to prepare for the Akatsuki, Tsunade also took on Karin as a new apprentice, during this time Naruto and Karin sent dozens of letters to each other keeping in contact. During his training trip Naruto learned the secret of the Shadow Clone, learned how to use his Nature Affinity, learned and mastered Sage Mode much to Jiraiya's chagrin, and even learned Fuinjutsu to the point he learned the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Jiraiya could honestly say Naruto's progress during the training trip was remarkable, even with the use of Shadow Clones. Karin during the three years learned and mastered many Medical Ninjutsus, she also learned Tsunade's Super Strength Jutsu, and Strength of a Hundred Seal, she even unlocked the Uzumaki Clans Adamantine Chains. Karin, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Ino, Tenten and Lee also became Chunin during the three years, while Sasuke, Neji, Temari and Kankuro became Jounin, Gaara however became Kazekage.

When Naruto returned the first person he encountered was Karin, the two were so happy to see each other that they wrapped each other in a strong hug, it's only after a few minutes that they realise what they're doing, before they break apart blushing. After that Jiraiya and Naruto report to Tsunade, who makes Naruto undergo a test against Kakashi for the rank of Jounin, Naruto passed with flying colours which made him a Jounin.

Thus Tsunade and Hiruzen were forced to reveal Naruto's father to him, this was a dark moment for Naruto when he learned his father was Minato Namikaze, the one he had idolized since childhood, the one he strove to be like, the one who had condemned him to a life of hatred and isolation, he was Naruto's father. Karin was once again forced to be a comforter for Naruto, as he wept and raged over his father's actions, once Naruto was done venting his frustration over his father's actions, he did something totally unexpected he kissed Karin on the cheek shocking her and Naruto.

The pair didn't have time to dwell on this though, as word reached Konoha of the Akatsuki attacking Suna and kidnapping Gaara. So Tsunade dispatched the whole of Team Seven and Naruto to go and help Suna rescue Gaara, Karin was able to save Kankuro from Sasori's poison, and Kakashi was able to use his dog summons to pick up their scent. When Team Seven, Naruto and Chiyo reached where the Akatsuki were extracting Shukaku, Naruto was able to single handedly remove the barrier blocking the entrance, unfortunately they were to late to save Gaara.

Naruto realizing they were to late flew into a rage, and recklessly attacked the two Akatsuki members in order to retrieve Gaara's body. Deidara then took Gaara's body with him, which made Naruto chase after him along with Kakashi and Sasuke, thus leaving Chiyo, Karin and Sakura to deal with Sasori. Naruto was able to retrieve Gaara's body from Deidara thanks to the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Sasuke also discovered that Lightning cancels out Deidara's Explosive Release, thus Naruto and Sasuke were able to kill Deidara, while Chiyo was able to guide Karin and Sakura to victory against Sasori. Chiyo then gave up her own life to resurrect Gaara.

Things in Konoha then became quite peaceful, unfortunately for Naruto and Karin with nothing to distract them all they could focus on, was the kiss Naruto planted on Karin's cheek. For Naruto he didn't know why he kissed her cheek, maybe he was thankful for her support after he learned who his father was, maybe it was because he thought she was beautiful but couldn't express himself in words, he doesn't know. For Karin she also didn't know why she kept thinking about the kiss, it was just a kiss on the cheek in thanks wasn't it, so why did she suddenly start dreaming of her and Naruto being married with children? Sure Naruto had grown quite attractive since she last saw him, but that didn't mean she was falling for the blonde did it.

Fortunately for the pair the Akatsuki once again entered the Land of Fire, thus providing a distraction from their thoughts. They attacked the Fire Temple and killed the Head Monk Chiraku, so the Twenty Legions were sent out to eliminate them. Naruto though wasn't part of the Twenty Legions, but he still gave each team a tag which had the Flying Thunder God Formular on them, which would allow him to come and save them. It was a good thing too, as Hidan almost killed Asuma before Team Seven and Naruto flashed onto the battlefield, Karin was able to heal all of Asuma's injuries while Sasuke neutralized Hidan single handedly, Kakuzu was killed by a combination of Naruto and Kakashi. Kurenai was relieved that Asuma survived and thanked Naruto for proving the Flying Thunder God Formula tags, Asuma was also grateful and decided to teach Naruto the Flying Swallow.

Once again peace returned to Konoha, but it wasn't to last, Itachi decided it was time for his fated battle with Sasuke, thus Sasuke was given permission to hunt for Itachi he took his teammates with him, though he knew that he would be facing Itachi alone. Before leaving to face Itachi Naruto gave Sasuke a tag for just in case, so while Sasuke left to engage Itachi, Naruto and the others faced of against Kisame and Tobi. Sasuke was able to kill Itachi thanks to his new Jutsu Kirin, while Naruto severely wounded Tobi who was revealed to be Obito Uchiha, Kakashi's thought to be deceased teammate, Kisame was slain by Kakashi and Karin.

Since Obito was badly injured by Naruto, he was unable to retrieve Sasuke and inform him about the truth of Itachi, thus Sasuke's quest for vengeance was ended with Itachi's death. However while this was happening, Jiraiya went on his own to confront Pein the 'leader' of the Akatsuki, he discovered that Pein was in fact his former student Nagato who possessed the Rinnegan, Jiraiya was unable to defeat Pein and was thus killed in the battle.

When Naruto learned of this he had another emotional breakdown, which resulted in Karin comforting him again. This time it was Karin who planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek, to show him he was still loved. That kiss helped Naruto greatly, and cemented his growing feelings for Karin.

Since Naruto already master Sage Mode he didn't need to go to Mount Myoboku to learn it, instead he convinced Tsunade to allow him to wait for Pein at a secluded place, so he and Pein could fight alone. Naruto though didn't tell his friends so when they sensed the battle commencing, they confronted Tsunade who told them everything. Infuriated with the blonde for not telling them, they went out to help him, but by the time they got there the battle was over and Nagato had been killed.

Karin was relieved to see Naruto was alive, but was also angry with him for not telling them. So she started yelling at him for his recklessness, which Naruto stopped by kissing her deeply full on the mouth, this momentarily startled Karin before she reciprocated. Their friends who were watching, were shocked by the display of affection, before some of them (Kiba and Choji) started wolf whistling, this was when Naruto and Karin became a couple.

While Naruto was fighting Pein/Nagato however, Obito led an army of White Zetsu's, Black Zetsu and Konan, in an assault on Kumo to capture Killer B. It didn't go well, Killer B being a perfect Jinchuriki was able to decimate the White Zetsu's, A was able to kill Konan thanks to his brute strength and speed, Dauri eliminated Black Zetsu thanks to his potent Black Lightning, and lastly Obito was killed fighting Killer B, A and Darui.

With the defeat of Akatsuki peace reigned over the Ninja World, though the villages still remained suspicious of each other, and small skirmishes still happened between them, but still no war ever happened between them.

(Scene Break)

Karin Uzumaki is exhausted, she had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Yumi Uzumaki, the father her dimwitted husband Naruto Uzumaki was gazing lovingly at his baby girl, Karin is truly grateful that she had confronted Naruto that day in the Chunin Exams.

 **AN**

I'm sorry about literally abbreviating though the events like that, but had I not this one-shot would've been longer than most stories.


	12. Naruto x Hibari

**Hibari**

 **AN**

I'm sorry about forgetting this part in the original Chapter. Hibari appears in Volume 11 Chapter 94 of the Manga, and Episode 56 of the part 1 Anime. She is a Classmate of Konohamaru.

Newly minted Chunin Hibari stands nervously in front of the Hokage, they were waiting for another person to arrive, before Kakashi briefed her on why she's been summoned. The door to the office then opens and much to Hibari's shock Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Konoha and the Ninja World, as well as the most eligible bachelor in the entire world walks in.

"You asked to see me Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto says before noticing another occupant in the room, which confuses him.

"Yes I did Naruto." Kakashi replies gesturing for his student to come closer.

Naruto approaches the desk and stands next to Hibari.

"I have a mission for the two of you, it's a reconnaissance mission in Kiyonai Village, it's to last a week. Recently the Daimyo has been growing concerned, about the number of travellers who've gone missing in the area, now there's a resort there called Pleasant Pastures Resort, that would love to have a major celebrity visit them..." Kakashi says with a nod to Naruto.

Naruto internally groans at this, as he didn't like having to flaunt his celebrity status.

"And while there you two can reconnaissance the area to figure out why so many travellers have gone missing." Kakashi finishes.

"Is that why I'm going Lord Hokage? While Lord Naruto distracts the populace, I carry out the reconnaissance?" Hibari asks.

"Ah No Hibari you'll be acting as Naruto's girlfriend on this mission." Kakashi says sheepishly.

It takes the two Ninja's a moment to process Kakashi's words, before they both have different reactions. Hibari's face turns red and her brain shuts down, meanwhile Naruto's mouth opens and closes yet no words come out. Kakashi finds both reactions quite humorous, soon both of them regain their senses.

"May I ask why I was chosen for this mission?" Hibari asks confused surely there were better candidates for this than me runs through her mind.

"You may. You see everyone else who I would've chosen to be Naruto's partner for this mission, is already in a relationship with someone, Sakura with Sasuke, Hinata with Shino, Ino with Sai, Tenten with Lee, Moegi with Udon and Hanabi with Konohamaru. And the world knows this, so I need someone like you who isn't in a relationship to play the part of Naruto's girlfriend." Kakashi states.

"Do we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend, on this mission Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asks desperately.

"I'm afraid so Naruto, this resort is for couples only." Kakashi states.

Naruto looks down at this, while Hibari just sighs.

"Your carriage will be leaving from the front gate in two hours." Kakashi states.

"Carriage? Why don't we just walk there, like we normally would on missions?" Naruto asks confused.

"Because on this mission you won't be acting like Ninja, you'll be acting like guests." Kakashi answers.

Since the two have all the information they need Kakashi dismisses them, once outside Hibari nervously speaks to Naruto.

"Um Lord Naruto..." Hibari begins nervously but gets cut of by Naruto.

"Don't call me Lord Naruto I really detest the title, besides were meant to be lovers on this mission, so you calling me that will likely blow our cover." Naruto states.

"Okay L-Naruto." Hibari says almost calling him Lord again.

"Now let's go pack what we need before meeting at the front gate." Naruto says getting a nod from Hibari.

The two then leave to pack or at least Hibari does, Naruto on the other hand always carries his supplies on him at all times, hidden in storage scrolls. Instead Naruto goes and tells his friends about his latest mission, and what it entails.

(Scene Break)

Hibari arrives at the front gate and sees both the carriage and Naruto, Naruto however doesn't seem to be in the best of moods, as he is grumbling. The reason for this was the teasing he received from a few of his friends, (Ino & Kiba mostly).

"Um Naruto?" Hibari hesitantly asks.

Naruto snaps out of his grumblings and looks at Hibari.

"I'm ready." Hibari says lamely.

Naruto chuckles at the girl and notes she to is using storage scrolls.

"Good then let's get going, we have six hours to get there in that time we have to learn how to act like we are natural lovers." Naruto says entering the carriage.

Hibari nervously enters after him, the carriage driver seeing that both his passengers have entered, begins moving the carriage.

(Scene Break)

Six hours, that is how long Naruto and Hibari have been stuck in a carriage together for. In that time the two had gotten to know each other better, they'd also practiced holding hands and kissing so that it'd appear natural instead of awkward, unfortunately Hibari was really nervous about doing this, and became extremely flustered when doing so, fortunately Naruto could easily explain this as her being highly shy.

When they reach Kiyonai Village, Naruto looks out of the carriage window to observe the village. Kiyonai is rooted on the highest point of a desert, the village itself looks stunning, with its birch wood rooftops, slate tile walls and white, sandy beaches. Naruto peaks his head out of the carriage to look ahead and sees the resort, he and Hibari are heading for, the resort actually looks quite nice, it has a very large outdoor pool and the building has a rooftop observation platform.

Naruto groans though at seeing such a large crowd in front of the entrance, no doubt there to see him. His assumption is proven correct once they reach the crowd, as once they see Naruto the crowd begin cheering and showering him with praise, when he was younger Naruto would have loved such praise, yet now he just finds it annoying. Still he does the polite thing and waves to the crowd while smiling warmly, Hibari can't help but smile in amusement at Naruto's predicament, she knows just from getting to know him these past six hours, that he is uncomfortable from all the people and praise.

Still this gives her the opportunity to look at the crowd, since the crowd are giving Naruto their full attention they aren't paying attention to her, she can see a few people in the crowd who aren't cheering for Naruto, now normally this wouldn't be to out of place yet she can see that they are intently observing Naruto. A frown mars her features as suspicion about the fate of the travellers enters her mind.

The carriage soon stops at a parting in the crowd which leads to the resorts entrance, Naruto sees that they have a greeter; their greeter is a male who is 5' 8" tall, and small-bodied with orange skin, this man has a friendly feel about him. He has cold, droopy dark blue eyes, a well-formed nose, and a cleft chin. His thick, white hair is worn in a cascading style. He is wearing old fashioned clothes, and his particularly noticeable features are his distinctive clothes and his clear skin.

Naruto and Hibari exit the carriage, and head for the entrance Naruto with his arm around Hibari, like a lover which makes Hibari blush.

"Greetings Naruto Uzumaki we have been expecting you, and your girlfriend miss Hibari. My name is Shichirou Fujioka I am the resorts owner." Shichirou says greeting the 'couple'.

"The owner? This is a surprise." Naruto says genuinely.

"Nothing but the best for the worlds saviour." Shichirou replies.

Shichirou then turns around and leads them into the resort.

"We have excellent services here for the pair of you, let me show you around." Shichirou says with a salesman's pitch.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and Hibari enter their hotel room, after an extensive tour of the resort and all its faculties. Hibari goes to speak up but Naruto holds his hand up to shush her.

"So darling what activity would you like to do tomorrow?" Naruto asks in a loud voice while walking around the room, and looking around with great interest.

Hibari is confused by Naruto's actions, until he stops by a potted plant and points to it, while mouthing microphone which makes Hibari nod.

"Well my love, I would like to spend tomorrow lounging by that gorgeous outdoor pool." Hibari says in a loud voice while blushing at calling Naruto her love.

Naruto smirks at Hibari's blush, before continuing to walk around the room searching for more listening devices.

"Yes I think that's an excellent idea, it will give me the chance to see you in your new bathing suit." Naruto says suggestively, which makes Hibari blush.

"Yes it will though I'm going to have to beat the other women of you, due to your irresistible body." Hibari fires back.

Naruto grins at her teasing.

"I cannot help being gorgeous, afterall if I wasn't I'd never have gotten you." Naruto says with a grin, while pointing at all the locations were listening devices are hidden.

In total there are three listening devices in their room, one in the potted plant, one just behind the bed, and one in the bathroom, fortunately they find no video recorders so they find it safe to use sign language.

"Though we've decided tomorrow's activity, we haven't done the rest of the week's." Hibari says loudly, while using sign language to tell Naruto about the men that had been intently observing them.

Naruto frowns at this information.

"Well there are so many activities to do here, there's the arcade, the ten pin bowling, the pool tables, the ping pong tables and the casino. It's really hard to pick which to do first after the pool." Naruto replies, while sign asking if she recognized them.

"Do not worry my love, we have all week plenty of time to try each activity." Hibari says, while signing that she didn't but would if she saw them again.

"Yes you are right. Well I'm hitting the shower would you care to join me?" Naruto suggestively asks getting another blush from Hibari, this one deeper than before.

"Not tonight I'm to exhausted from today's journey for any 'other' activities." Hibari says genuinely tired.

Naruto shrugs before going into the bathroom.

(Scene Break)

It's the following day, Naruto and Hibari are walking along the edge of the pool, they are both wearing long tops over their swim wear, while they are walking they both observe that there is a rich clientele at the resort, many of whom Naruto and Hibari can tell belong to the seedier part of society. Fortunately everyone is far to distracted by what they are doing, to pay attention to Naruto and Hibari allowing them to have a normal conversation.

"So Naruto do you think the resort has something to do with the missing travellers, or do you think they just like listening to randy hotel guests?" Hibari asks while they walk.

"Oh they definitely have something to do with the disappearances, if they were interested in randy guests they'd use video cameras instead of just listening devices." Naruto answers.

"So why are they causing the disappearances? They clearly don't need the money judging from their clientele." Hibari states.

"That is the million Ryo question isn't it." Naruto says indicating he doesn't know.

Naruto and Hibari then stop at the end of the pool which doesn't have anyone around for a few feet. Naruto then takes out two towels before placing them on two lounge chairs, he then takes of his top revealing his very muscular body, this makes Hibari stare with a deep blush, other women also stare enjoying the eye candy. Naruto smirks at Hibari's reaction.

"Your staring love." Naruto says teasingly.

This makes Hibari snap out of her trance but still blushing.

"Sorry Naruto." Hibari apologises.

"It's okay we are lovers afterall you are allowed to stare." Naruto says teasingly before shocking Hibari by planting a kiss on her lips.

Hibari is so stunned by this she can't even respond, then just as suddenly Naruto ends the kiss.

"Come on let's hit the pool." Naruto says with a grin.

Hibari nods before taking her own top of, revealing a one piece swimsuit that hugs her curvaceous body in all the right ways, this actually makes Naruto stare at her which elicits another blush from Hibari, yet also a pleased grin.

"Now who's staring love?" Hibari asks teasingly.

Hibari then runs past Naruto to jump into the pool, Naruto just shakes his head at having his own teasing returned to him, before jumping in after her.

(Scene Break)

While the real Naruto is currently enjoying himself in the pool, a Shadow Clone Naruto made just after waking up, is currently sneaking around the resorts staff rooms, using the Transparent Escape Jutsu to conceal himself. He doesn't find anything until he searches the room belonging to the owner, Clone Naruto finds a hidden compartment in his desk which reveals the truth about the disappearances.

Underneath the resort is a large underground fighting arena, where captured travellers are forced to fight in death matches against different beasts, for the entertainment of the resorts wealthy clientele.

Clone Naruto is enraged by this but keeps his cool, he then returns everything to its proper place before dispelling.

(Scene Break)

Fortunately when the clone dispels Naruto is alone with Hibari in an elevator, thus his load gasp and suddenly angry expression is only noticed by Hibari.

"Naruto?" Hibari hesitantly asks.

Naruto doesn't answer her he instead presses a button in the elevator, which makes the elevator stop as though the power was cut.

"Naruto?" Hibari asks again slightly scared.

"I've found out the truth about the disappearances." Naruto states shocking Hibari.

"How?" Hibari asks shocked.

"This morning after I woke up I created a Shadow Clone, to search through the staff rooms, nothing was found until the owners room was searched, there a journal was found that indicates that underneath the resort, is a large fighting arena where the missing travellers were forced to fight in death matches, against savage beasts." Naruto explains.

Hibari's face takes on a look of horror at Naruto's explanation.

"What are we going to do? Will they force us to go through those deathmatches?" Hibari asks panicking.

"Hibari calm down look at me." Naruto says grabbing Hibari by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

Hibari seeing Naruto's calm yet determined face calms down.

"We are going to inform Kakashi-Sensei I have a way of informing him, as for are we going to be placed in those deathmatches? I don't think so, the owner is pretty smart he won't place well trained Ninja's like us against those beasts, as he knows a Ninja can easily defeat those beasts, plus the village for which those Ninja's belong to would search the entire area with a fine tooth comb, which wouldn't be good for business." Naruto explains.

Hibari relaxes at Naruto's reasoning seeing the logic behind it.

"Of course that doesn't mean we shouldn't let our guard down, just in case I'm wrong." Naruto says.

And Hibari is once again worrying.

"Relax we need to act like nothing's wrong." Naruto says seeing Hibari worry again.

Hibari takes a deep breath to calm herself, Naruto presses the button again which starts the elevator going.

(Scene Break)

The method Naruto had for informing Kakashi was a piece of paper that had a special seal on, this allowed Naruto to write on it and the message would instantly appear on another piece of paper, located on Kakashi's desk. Kakashi instantly replies ordering them to stay at the resort, and he'd arrive at the end of their stay with an army of Ninja's to shut the resort down.

So the two stayed at the resort enjoying the many activities on offer, though never once letting their guards down, the two also continued to tease each other when in public as though they were actual lovers. On the final day of their stay Kakashi arrives with an entire battalion of ANBU and Jounin, they arrest all the resort staff, the owner, and most of the guests who belong to the shady side of society. They also kill all the beasts as they were to feral and savage to be allowed back in the wild.

"Good work you two." Kakashi says afterwards.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto says.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Hibari says politely.

"I'm sorry about making you two act like lovers for the mission." Kakashi apologises sincerely.

"It was kind of fun to be honest." Naruto says with a shrug.

Kakashi starts at this wondering how far the pair took their act. Hibari openly giggles at Kakashi's reaction, while Naruto just smirks.

"Come on you two let's start heading back." Kakashi says tiredly feeling a migraine coming on.

Kakashi, all the Ninja he brought, Naruto and Hibari then make their way back to Konoha, this time the Ninja way.

(Scene Break)

Once everyone reaches Konoha Kakashi dismisses them while Body Flickering away, before Body Flickering away Hibari kisses Naruto deeply on the lips shocking him, she also slips a piece of paper into his pocket. After ending the kiss she body flickers away leaving a stunned Naruto alone, once Naruto comes to his senses he checks his pocket and finds the piece of paper, Hibari had slipped him. On it is a restaurant's location and a time, recognizing it as a date offer Naruto decides to go after all what's he got to lose.

And so this is how Naruto and Hibari became an official couple, they dated for a year and a half before Naruto proposed. Their wedding was a heavily attended event, as everyone wished to witness the wedding of the worlds saviour. A few years later Hibari became pregnant with Naruto's child, so this is how we currently find Hibari and Naruto one exhausted yet happy, the other overwhelmed with joy at the birth of his daughter Emi Uzumaki.

Naruto was truly glad he and Hibari were given that mission together.


	13. Naruto x Aoi

**Aoi**

 **AN**

And here we have Aoi, who debuted in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 and also made appearances in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2.

Aoi a young woman with green eyes and bluish hair, smiles as she looks upon the village of Konoha, the last time she had been here was to visit her friend and crush Naruto Uzumaki, sadly he was on a mission during that visit so she couldn't see him. They still kept in contact through letters and they'd set up another visit one that Naruto wouldn't be away for, this visit also coincided with a festival Konoha was having, to celebrate the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War that took place a few years ago. This was perfect for Aoi who was determined to confess her feelings to Naruto, she knew from their correspondences that he was still single despite having many admirers, she hadn't told him her feelings in any letters as she felt that a confession like that should be done in person.

As she approaches the gates of Konoha she sees Naruto waiting to greet her. Naruto hasn't see Aoi in the flesh for a few years, and when he does he is blown away by how beautiful she has become. Aoi sees him staring at her mouth agape and can't help but sport a light blush, while also being internally pleased with how beautiful she's become.

"Close your mouth Naruto you'll catch flies." Aoi says teasingly.

Aoi's words make Naruto close his mouth and look away, embarrassed that he'd been staring at a friend like that.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's actually flattering that a world famous Ninja was staring at me like that." Aoi says smirking.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate, a friend shouldn't stare at a friend like that." Naruto says still not looking at Aoi.

"I said it was fine." Aoi says rolling her eyes.

The two then fall into a semi-uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say next.

"So when's this festival taking place?" Aoi asks breaking the silence.

"Tonight." Naruto answers relieved to have a change of topic.

"Good that'll give me time to get a suitable outfit. Could you show me where a decent clothing store is?" Aoi asks.

"Sure follow me." Naruto answers.

Then without even thinking about it, Naruto grabs Aoi's hand and escorts her to his favourite clothing store. This makes Aoi break out in a massive blush, as Naruto's firm, strong hand encases hers, she is also surprised by how soft Naruto's skin is. With all the training he does, she'd assume that his skin would be hard and rough, yet it is soft and smooth.

When they arrive at the store Aoi looks at the clothing on offer, they aren't made from the finest fabric, but they are sturdy and in good condition. Aoi goes off to try a few kimono's while Naruto waits outside the dressing room. When Aoi shows off her first kimono Naruto is once again gawking at Aoi, Aoi's kimono doesn't show off much skin, but it does accentuate all her curves which she has in spades.

"Catching flies again Naruto?" Aoi asks teasingly.

Naruto once again looks away embarrassed.

"Hmm, maybe a bit much." Aoi speculates out loud, though internally she is quite pleased with Naruto's reaction.

Aoi then goes back into the changing room to try on a different kimono, while Naruto has a very stern talk with himself about being respectful to his friends. But that talk went completely out the window when Aoi showed her next kimono, this one did show some skin, it showed her long slender legs and it exposed the top of her breasts. It takes all of Naruto's willpower not to bleed from the nose at this, and he is internally grateful that his trousers are baggy enough to hide his erection, Naruto though still can't help but gawk at Aoi again, nor can he prevent a blush from appearing on his face.

Aoi internally grins at Naruto's reaction, she had chosen the first two kimonos in order to get those reactions, she wasn't going to be wearing them tonight.

"You must love the taste of flies or something." Aoi teases.

Naruto once again becomes embarrassed and looks away.

"Well I have one more kimono left to try, hopefully this one won't turn you into a gawking statue." Aoi says teasingly.

While Aoi was trying out her last kimono Naruto was trying to calm himself down, he lived in a Ninja village that had many beautiful women living in it, and he'd tried dating a few, but he'd never reacted like this before not even with Sakura. When Aoi reveals her last kimono Naruto is relieved by it, while it still highlights her beauty it doesn't ascentuate her curves like the first one, nor does it expose her legs and top breasts like the second.

"Finally you stoped catching flies." Aoi teases.

"Aoi I'm sorry about reacting like that." Naruto apologizes.

"Don't be, at least this way I know that I am attractive to men." Aoi says with a smirk.

"So which kimono will you be buying?" Naruto asks changing the topic.

"All three of them but I'll be wearing this one to the festival, afterall I can't have you turn into a statue just because of my outfit." Aoi says.

Aoi then goes to put her normal clothes on before paying for the kimonos. When the pair leave the shop, they begin walking in a direction.

"So thank you for helping me pick out my new kimono's." Aoi says sincerly.

"No problem though you didn't need much if any help." Naruto states.

"So will you be picking me up from my hotel, or will we be meeting at the festival?" Aoi asks.

"I think I'll pick you up from your hotel, after all you don't know your way around Konoha anyway, plus it's on the way to the festival anyway." Naruto answers.

"Sounds perfect." Aoi says.

When the pair reach the hotel, they say their goodbyes and go and get ready for the festival.

(Scene Break)

Night has descended upon Konoha, there is barely a cloud in the sky so the stars are able to shine brightly overhead, down in the village there is a festive atmosphere, many different stalls line the main street of Konoha, some are game stalls offering prizes, others food and drink stalls, and there are some stalls just offering things to sell like jewelry.

Many people are surprised to see the hero of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki escorting an unknown but beautiful girl through the festival, they are even more surprised to see that Naruto has dressed up for the occassion, they all figured that he'd e wearing his usual Ninja attire.

"So which stall would you like to go to first?" Naruto asks Aoi.

"Hmm, that one." Aoi says pointing to a game stall.

The stall was a simple one, simply throw the darts at the moving ducks, knock 3-5 over you get a small prize, knock 5-7 over you get a medium prize, knock 7-9 over you get a big prize but knock all 10 over you get a super prize. Of course the ducks were moving adding too the difficulty, Aoi was able to knock 8 over winning a big prize, she chose a lovely teddy bear, Naruto though knocks all 10 over winning a super prize, ironically enough he chooses a plushy replica of the Kyubi, which he gives to Aoi.

The pair repeat this process at eight different game stands, with Naruto winning eight more plushy replicas of the Biju, all of which he gives to Aoi. Lucky he brought some storage scrolls with him, while wandering through the stalls Naruto spots several of his friends, Sasuke with Sakura, Shikamaru with Temari, Sai with Ino, Shino with Hinata, Kiba with Tamaki, Lee with Tenten, and Choji with Karui. This actually makes Naruto a little depressed, all his friends were in relationships with one another, while he was still single despite his pletherer of admirers.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Aoi asks sensing his mood change.

"Nothing." Naruto says with a fake smile.

Aoi is able to see through it but doesn't press him.

"Lets go get something to eat." Naruto suggest poiting to a stall belonging to the Ichiraku's.

"Okay." Aoi agrees.

The pair enter the stall and are greeted by Ayame.

"Welcome... Oh hello Naruto." Ayame greets.

"Hiya Ayame." Naruto greets back.

Ayame's eyes then land on Aoi and a coy smile appears on her face.

"So what can I get you and your girlfriend?" Ayame asks coyly.

The pairs reaction is priceless, Aoi blush deeply and looks away, Naruto also blushes and becomes a stuttering mess.

"S-sh-she's n-no-not, -Naruto takes a deep breath to calm down- were not dating." Naruto states.

" _Yet."_ Aoi ads in her mind.

"Aw thats to bad you two make a cute couple." Ayame says faux dissapointed.

Once again Ayame is treated to the pair blushing and looking anywhere but at each other. Once the pair have settled down, and given their orders Ayame heads to the back to tell her father.

"Sorry about Ayame, she can be a tease when shes bored." Naruto says apologizing for Ayame's earlier remarks.

"It's quite alright I'm sure she's not the only one to assume that we're dating." Aoi states simply.

Naruto internally groans at this dreading the inevitable questions he'd have to face. The two wait for their food to arrive, in a some what comfortable silence.

"So what really was bugging you earlier?" Aoi asks unable to take the silence anylonger.

Naruto sighs before deciding to answer truthfully.

"It's the fact that all my friends are entering into relationships, yet I'm still alone." Naruto says trying not to sound like he's complaining.

"Oh." Is all Aoi can say, she desperately wants to confess here and now, yet she doesn't think the time is right, if she did so now Naruto would think she was just pitying him, she has to confess at the appropriate time so Naruto knows she means it, and hopefully he'll feel the same. Though judging by his reactions earlier when she was trying out her kimonos, she doesn't have to worry about that. Their food then arrives Ayame places a bowl in front of Aoi, and then in front of Naruto, when she does she gives Naruto a significant look, and then slightly tilts her head towards Aoi, Naruto correctly interperates her actions but doesn't respond in either negative or positive, which Ayame interperates as him not being certain.

He and Aoi were friends, plus she lived in another village. Could a relationship between then endure? Could they go back to being friends if it doesn't work? These are the thoughts going Naruto's head as he eats his ramen.

(Scene Break)

Aoi is confused as to why Naruto has brought her to the top of the Hokage Mountain.

"Why have you brought me up here Naruto?" Aoi asks confused.

"You'll see in a minute." Naruto answers.

It doesn't take a minute though, for as soon as the words leave his mouth the first firework is launched into the night sky, this is followed by even more fireworks, all of them lighting up the night sky, in a plethora of different colours. Aoi looks at the display with amazement, she can tell that the view wouldn't be as beautiful if they were still among the stalls. She sub consciously learns her head against Naruto's shoulder, who wraps his arm around her shoulder, while the two enjoy the beatiful firework display.

This was the perfect opportunity for Aoi to confess, to tell Naruto how much she loved him. Yet when she faces him she is unable to say anything, as she gets lost in his deep blue eyes, no words are said as they both lean in and kiss each other passionately, while behind them fireworks are still lighting up the sky. No words needed to be said between the pair, their actions said everything that needed to be said.

(Scene Break)

It has been a few years since Aoi and and Naruto became a couple, she did have to return to her village for a little bit, but Naruto and the Hokage were able to secue her and her mother Tsubaki citenzenship in Konoha, shortly afterwards the couple were wed in a largely attended wedding. Now the couple along with Tsubaki are in a hospital room, gazing lovenly at the newly born Daiki Uzumaki, who even though he's newly born and asleep, still has enough warewithall to hug the Kyubi Plushy that his father won, the parents can't help but aw at the cute display.


	14. Naruto x Ruka

**Ruka**

 **AN**

And here we have Ruka a Kunoichi from Kiri who only appears in the Anime, she debuts in episode 285 of the Shippuden Anime. She appeared to be very skilled able to counter Pakura's Scorch Release with a combination of the Water Wall Jutsu, and a stream of Water.

The Fourth Great Shinobi War was over and has been for several months, currently the Fifth Mizukage Mei is trying to figure out how best to improve her villages relationship with the other great villages, sure the five great villages had formed the Shinobi Union, but it never hurt to create better bonds with the other villages. She knew that Suna was having the elder sister of the Kazekage Temari, marry the now head of the Nara Clan Shikamaru, though it was likely because the two did, in fact, love each other, rather than anything political. She also knew that Kumo was improving their relationship with Konoha, through a political marriage between Karui and the heir to the Akimichi Clan Choji, this gives Mei an idea if Kumo was doing that then why couldn't Kiri, she just needed to find a suitable Kunoichi to offer Konoha.

(Scene Break)

Kakashi the newly instated Sixth Hokage was doing every Kage's nightmare, paperwork. He was mostly doing this on auto-pilot and as such he almost didn't notice the document from Kiri that was marked important, almost. Kakashi seeing that it was marked important decided to actually read it, what it says makes him both sigh and groan in equal measure. It seemed Kiri wanted to improve its relationship with Konoha and decided to follow Kumo's example, they were offering a Kunoichi named Ruka for a political marriage, he actually remembered Ruka for she had been under his command during the Fourth Shinobi War, she was a talented water user and Med-Nin. Kakashi didn't see a reason not to accept, but he couldn't just accept the offer without going to the Council, so Kakashi signals one of his hidden ANBU to summon the Council.

(Scene Break)

The Council of Konoha are mulling over the offer from Kiri, they had already approved marriages from Suna and Kumo, and it had appeared to set a trend, they may as well expect an offer from Iwa next week. There was only one problem, they had no single Shinobi of the right age, Sasuke was dating Sakura, plus offering a disgraced Shinobi might offend Kiri, Shikamaru was already signed off to Temari, Choji was signed off to Karui, Sai was dating Ino, Kiba was dating Tamaki, Shino was dating Hinata and Rock Lee was dating Tenten.

Of course, there was Naruto, but some of the Council didn't want to marry off their villages hero to a foreign Kunoichi.

"He's the only available choice." Shikamaru says with his lazy drawl.

"Couldn't we break up one of the other couples." A civilian Councilor stupidly says.

"Not happening." A very angry Ino responds.

"Be reasonable Lady Ino." Another civilian Councilor says trying to calm the new Head of the Yamanaka Clan down.

It didn't work, as Ino looked ready to turn the minds of the civilian Council into mush, fortunately for the civilian side, Kakashi intervenes.

"As Shikamaru said he's the only available choice, we are not going to break up an existing couple, only so one of you can have a female family member marry Naruto." Kakashi says glaring at the councillors, who had been most vocal about not having Naruto marry a foreign Kunoichi.

These councillors shift nervously in their seats under Kakashi's glare.

"Meeting adjourned, I'll send Lady Mei a reply saying we accept the political marriage, now I just have to find a way to tell Naruto without him going on a rampage." Kakashi says internally groaning at the prospect of telling Naruto, that he was being put into a political marriage.

Shikamaru and Ino chuckle at Kakashi's comment.

(Scene Break)

The Konoha Twelve, Temari, Karui, Tamaki, Kurenai and Gai are all standing in the Hokage's office, everyone bar Shikamaru and Ino are confused as to why they're there. A few also note that Shikamaru and Ino seem poised to restrain someone should the need arise.

"Thank you all for coming, I have some important news that will affect a person in this room greatly." Kakashi says getting the meeting underway.

Everyone bar Shikamaru and Ino give Kakashi their undivided attention.

"We are accepting another political marriage, this time from Kiri. They are sending us a Kunoichi and I've chosen one of the Shinobi in this room..." Whatever Kakashi was going to say next is drowned out by the outraged cries of several people in the room.

"You'd better not be thinking of breaking us up." Several of the more passionate people in the room cry out, while also making threatening gestures.

"Relax, I'm not breaking up any existing couples." Kakashi says reassuringly.

This calms down those who exploded previously.

"So who have you chosen as her husband Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asks.

"You Naruto." Kakashi says dropping the bombshell.

Everyone in the room bar Shikamaru and Ino become stunned at this, Naruto though just looks at Kakashi blankly.

"Could you repeat that Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asks in an eerily calm voice.

Warning bells go off in several peoples minds, more so in Kakashi's mind where they are accompanied by crimson flags.

"Naruto you've been selected as her husband." Kakashi says trying not to show the unease he is feeling.

Everyone waits with bated breath as they watch Naruto for a reaction, Naruto though just calmly leaves the office.

"Well that went better than expected." Ino comments.

A few seconds later a loud shout is heard through the village, as Naruto shouts god fucking dammit at the top of his voice.

"I'd better go calm him down." Sasuke says leaving the office, to go and calm his brother in all but blood down.

"Still better than what was expected." Shikamaru comments as Sasuke leaves.

(Scene Break)

The rest of the day was hell for Kakashi, as several angry people came to his office to protest Naruto being chosen for the recent political marriage, fortunately most are just verbal tirades, the exception being Tsunade who literally tries to deliver the same beating to Kakashi, she once gave to Jiraiya when she caught him peeking on her. It took several squads of ANBU, and Shizune to save Kakashi from this fate.

In a couple of days the delegation from Kiri will be arriving to formally announce the political marriage, and then it'd be a couple of years when the marriage itself was to take place, likely a month after Choji's which itself was a month after Shikamaru's.

(Scene Break)

Ruka is not a very happy Kunoichi as she rides in a carriage along with Mei, escorted by several of her soon to be former comrades, she understood Lady Mei's stance in creating stronger bonds with the other villages. But why did it have to be through a political marriage, and why was she chosen?

Still, she was a Kunoichi and this was just a long-term mission, who knows she may actually enjoy being with her new husband.

"For what it's worth Ruka, I am sorry to have to do this to you." Mei says sounding genuinely sorry.

Ruka doesn't acknowledge Mei's apology, she just continues to stare out of the carriage window.

"It's just you were the only real choice and we desperately need this, though our village has made great strides in removing the bloody mist tagline from a majority of the world, there are still some people who still think of us as the bloody mist. By doing this it will effectively once and for all banish the bloody mist tagline from everyone's mind, Ruka you will be doing Kiri a great service in doing this." Mei says desperately to make Ruka understand why this was happening.

Her efforts work as Ruka finally stops staring out the carriage window, and looks directly at her soon to be former leader.

"I understand Lady Mei, while I'm still not happy about this I will do my duty and strive to create a strong bond with Konoha, regardless of who they have chosen as my husband." Ruka says making Mei relieved.

Mei didn't care that Ruka hated being put into this position, it was to be expected really, and many Shinobi and Kunoichi were more often than not, placed into situations that they didn't like. So long as Ruka did her duty then that's all she cared about.

One of their escorts then pokes his head into the carriage.

"Lady Mei we'll be arriving in Konoha in a couple of minutes." The escort says.

"Thank you." Mei says thanking the escort.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and his friends are standing at the gate of Konoha, waiting for the delegation from Kiri, Kakashi wearing his official robes showing how important this occasion was. Naruto is tense as he awaits his future bride, Kakashi had for the past couple of days apologized profusely for choosing Naruto, but had explained it was the only choice he could make as he couldn't break up any existing couples, this helped calm Naruto down and make him accept the political marriage, though he still wasn't happy with being forced into a political marriage.

"I can see the delegation, they'll be here in a couple minutes." Izumo who is using binoculars says.

"Thank you, Izumo." Kakashi says not taking his eyes from the road.

The next couple of minutes are torture for Naruto, as he awaits his fate. Soon the delegation arrives, as they do Mei looks out the carriage window and is stunned by how many people have come to greet the delegation, she expected the current Hokage and a few Shinobi's along with the chosen husband, but the former Hokage Tsunade was there as well, and a much larger collection of Shinobi's than she expected, among whom was Naruto Uzumaki the hero of Konoha and the Shinobi world.

"Hello again Lord Kakashi." Mei greets stepping out of the carriage.

"Hello, Lady Mei." Kashi greets politely.

"And hello to you as well Lady Tsunade." Mei greets the former Hokage politely.

"Lady Mei." Tsunade greets trying to sound polite but unable to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Mei is confused by Tsunade irritation but decides not to press it. Ruka then exits the carriage and Naruto for the first time, sees his future bride in the flesh. Naruto wouldn't call her an exotic beauty like Sakura she was really just plain, yet there was something entrancing about her that immediately catches Naruto's attention.

"This here is Ruka our villages chosen Kunoichi for this political marriage, I hope that you and your village treat her with the respect she deserves." Mei says introducing Ruka.

Kakashi then motions to Naruto who walks forward.

"I'm sure you know who this is already, but here is Naruto Uzumaki our villages chosen Shinobi for this political marriage." Kakashi says trying not to grin at the shocked faces from the Kiri delegation.

The rest of the Konoha crowd are also trying not to burst out laughing, at the reaction of the Kiri delegation. Mei though finally understands Tsunade's irritation, since everyone and their cat knows that Tsunade views Naruto like a son, so she probably wasn't happy with Naruto being picked for this political marriage.

(Scene Break)

The rest of the day is a blur for Ruka, the shock that she is now engaged to Naruto Uzumaki doesn't wear of for the whole day, as a result, she barely remembers the ceremony which formally validates the political marriage, and makes her a Konoha Kunoichi, the one thing she does remember was Naruto suggesting that she spends the night with her now former comrades, before they depart the following morning. Ruka was truly grateful for Naruto's thoughtfulness.

(Scene Break)

It's the following day and Ruka's shock, at finding herself engaged to Naruto Uzumaki has worn off slightly, currently, the newly engaged couple are walking through the village, after saying goodbye to the Kiri Shinobi and Naruto promising Mei that he would treat Ruka with respect. As the couple walk there is an uneasy silence between them, neither know how to start a conversation with the other, had they not been forced into a political marriage with each other, they might have had an easier time in getting to know each other, yet the fact that they were engaged to each other, is making them feel awkward around the other.

"There they are." Sakura's loud voice suddenly cuts into the uneasy air between Naruto and Ruka.

Naruto and Ruka turn to where Sakura's voice came from, and see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karui, Tamaki, Shizune and Tsunade marching towards them, looking like they are on a mission. Ruka becomes even more nervous as Tsunade and Sakura are looking intently at her.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asks confused.

"We actually came to see Ruka." Tenten answers.

"Me?!" Ruka exclaims surprised.

"Yeah we figured she'd need some girlfriends, so we came to give her a tour of Konoha, while also getting her into our group." Ino says.

"I could've given her a tour." Naruto goes to say, but before he can utter a word Sakura cuts him off.

"No objections? Good." Sakura says.

And then before Naruto could blink, Sakura grabbed Ruka and Body Flickered away along with the other females.

" _Weird."_ Naruto thinks.

"It's best you let them have their way Naruto." Shikamaru says emerging from the shadows.

"Why's that?" Naruto asks turning to face Shikamaru.

"You know how insistent Ino and Sakura can be, besides I think Lady Tsunade and Sakura wishes to have a private chat, with your future bride." Shikamaru says fiddling with a cigarette.

"And why shouldn't I be there?" Naruto asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You being there would only exacerbate the situation, Ruka is highly nervous about being engaged to you, but maybe having a chat with Tsunade and Sakura will help ease her nerves." Shikamaru says lighting up his cigarette.

"How'd you figure that?" Naruto asks.

"Sometimes Naruto, a strong woman is better for easing nerves, than a reassuring friend." Shikamaru says taking a drag of his cigarette.

Naruto thinks for a minute before nodding with Shikamaru's reasoning.

"Now come on, Kiba's throwing you an engagement party." Shikamaru says gesturing for Naruto to follow him.

"Uh I bet it's just an excuse for him to get payback, for all the teasing I gave him when he started dating Tamaki." Naruto says with a groan.

"Probably." Shikamaru says with a smirk.

(Scene Break)

While Naruto and Shikamaru were talking, Ruka is being confronted by an overprotective mother figure in Tsunade, and an overprotective older sister figure in Sakura.

"Before we give you the tour, me and Sakura wanted to have a little chat with you." Tsunade says with a neutral voice.

Ruka audibly gulps at Tsunade's words but stands her ground, Shizune just shakes her head at Tsunade's and Sakura's actions, the poor girl had only just gotten to Konoha and was being placed into a political marriage, surely this could wait a couple of days? Sadly only Hinata agreed with her, the other girls were just enjoying watching Tsunade and Sakura lay the ground rules for Ruka.

Once Sakura and Tsunade were finished picking... uh... laying the ground rules down for Ruka, they then took her on a tour of Konoha, which Ruka actually enjoyed especially the Konoha hot springs and spa.

(Scene Break)

Sakura decided to drop Ruka of at Naruto's home, which was a three bedroom house not the apartment he lived in before the war, and much to their relief he was home, meaning that Ruka wouldn't need to wait for him to be let in. After bidding Sakura goodbye, Ruka knocks on the door and only needs to wait a second before Naruto opens the door. Wearing an apron?

"Whew, you're in one piece." Naruto says relieved that his worst fears, regarding what Tsunade and Sakura were going to do, didn't happen.

"They only wanted to have a chat, before giving me a tour of Konoha." Ruka says trying and failing not to focus on the apron Naruto's wearing.

"Oh this, I always wear an apron when making food." Naruto says when he notices Ruka's attention was on his apron.

Ruka nods surprised that Naruto knew how to cook, but not questioning it.

"Um, how long will food be?" Ruka asks as she was quite hungry from the day's events.

"Ten minutes." Naruto says walking back to the kitchen, Ruka following him.

Upon entering the kitchen Ruka sees that the meal Naruto is preparing is Curry Rice.

"If you'd like I could prepare something else for you." Naruto says wishing he had waited for her to arrive before starting food.

"No it's fine Curry Rice is one of my favourite dishes." Ruka says sitting at the dining table.

Naruto makes a mental note of this but decides not to ask her about her other favourite foods.

"By the way, I am sorry about not stopping Sakura from taking you away earlier." Naruto apologizes.

"Eh it's alright, I actually had fun especially at the hot springs and spa." Ruka says not bothering to mention the stern lecture she received from Tsunade and Sakura.

"I'm glad." Naruto says not thinking what else to say.

"So which room is our room?" Ruka asks with a slight blush.

This was the wrong time to ask such a question, as Naruto almost drops the pot with the curry in, as he moves it from the stove.

"Pardon?" Naruto asks with a beet red face.

"Well we are engaged, so I figured we'd be sharing a room." Ruka says explaining her question.

"No, no, we've only just really met, and I'd rather not force you into something like that, so you have your own room." Naruto says waving his arms frantically.

This was twice in the space of two days, that Ruka was touched by Naruto's thoughtfulness, in truth she really didn't feel like sharing a room with Naruto just yet, she just asked as she expected that she and Naruto would be sharing a room from the off.

"My rooms the one straight on from the stairs, you can use one of the other two, each room is roughly the same size." Naruto says his face returning to its normal colour.

"Thank you, Naruto." Ruka says getting up and walking over to Naruto.

Ruka then plants a kiss onto Naruto's whiskered cheek, before darting out of the kitchen to prevent her blush from being seen, Naruto stands rigidly in shock, not expecting Ruka to have kissed him on the cheek. He also can't help but touch the spot where Ruka kissed him.

(Scene Break)

A couple of years have passed since Naruto's and Ruka's engagement, once again Naruto's penchant for making people like him, helped him make Ruka feel at ease with their forced engagement. The couple's wedding was a highly attended event, as many important dignitaries from all over the Elemental Nation's wished to be present for the world's saviours wedding.

That was a little over nine months though, currently, the happily married couple are in the Konoha hospital, their newly born son Akio Uzumaki resting in his mother's arms, who is looking down at her son with a teary-eyed expression, the proud father barely restraining his own tears over the birth of his son.

They may not have been happy at being forced into a political marriage, yet Naruto and Ruka can both say they've never been happier.


End file.
